Fourteen
by boketto-muffin
Summary: How different would Hunter x Hunter be if Gon was a member of the Phantom Troupe? Fem!Gon. Alternate plotline-ish. Much intense.
1. Why x She x Went

First thing's first: for those who already read the original first two chapters, I trashed those and replaced them with a much more solid _single_ chapter. At the time, I hadn't thought too much about Gon's backstory, but I think I've established it in my mind now, and looking back, I realized I needed to do some major revisions. Thus we have Chapter One.

Also, I decided to up Gon and Killua's age to 14 (no pun or parallel intended) just because it would work much more nicely with the story. Plus, if you guys want romance, which many do, I'm much more likely to add it in if they aren't prepubescent children. (Not like 14 is that much better imo).

And finally, to new readers as a heads up, Gon and Kurapika are both FEMALES in this fic. Hope that doesn't turn anyone away for whatever reason.

Anyway, read on! Don't let this author's note stop you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hiatus x Hiatus belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

That man has ruined my life.

* * *

**Chapter One: Why x She x Went**

**十四番**

**11 Years Previous**

_"Take her and run!"_

Small fists came up to rub big brown doe eyes, but it was no use. All Gon could see was a red haze, colors and shapes that blurred together creating a mess of a scene. Cries of frustration, glass shattering, desperate sobbing - was that her? - Gon's senses couldn't grasp any one thing except the strong arms tightly wrapped around her, shielding her from the unknown world just beyond her back.

The woman holding her stood and dashed off, out into the new moon-lit world.

_"You'll be fine, you'll be alright..."_

She knew that voice. Fuzzy images of warm honey eyes and soft smiling lips calmed Gon, just for a moment. She could ignore the clashing sounds and the heavy smell of blood and the suffocating air that had previously dominated her senses -

A strangled cry stripped the memory to pieces.

_THUD_.

The woman held Gon even tighter to her chest, running faster though the eerie woods.

Somewhere in that unknown world, a snake-like voice filled the small clearing. _"Excellent job, my dear little brother." _

She tripped, turning slightly so that Gon didn't get crushed in the fall. The woman scrambled to stand again, but froze as a dark aura closed in on the two of them. Closer and closer and _closer_ -

_"Please!"_ The woman cried. _"Spare her!"_

Gon itched to see everything, but her mind was filled to the brim with numb fear. That woman's voice... It was... She was...

_"But that isn't my job."_

_Shlunk!_

Gon let her eyes travel in slow intervals to her right, where a pale hand ran through red cloth that only darkened with thick crimson blood by the second.

That hand...

Her mind started to go fuzzy again, but not before she caught a clear glimpse of the woman's face, smiling, but full of terror and pain.

Gon tried to form words, to form at least a name, until she felt thin, iron hands grip her sides. Her own eyes, dark with horror, darted to the shadowy thing slowly pulling her away from the dying woman. Pain coursed through her as its icy nails dug into her flesh.

_"I'm... Begging you."_ The woman choked out.

Another sickening _shlunk_ sounded.

She was thrown into a disarray. Nothing made sense. Who were these people? What were they going to do?

_Why can't I see clearly?_

The shadowy monster raised a hand, nails glinting in the moonlight, brought it up to her neck -

And the world suddenly turned upside down. The cold left, as well as the suffocating aura; Gon sucked in a gasping breath, unclogging her mind.

Black trees whipped by. Wind caught her short raven hair and whipped it wildly around. She was bawling.

_"Don't even worry..." _

Her eyes widened at the deep yet soft voice.

_"You're safe now."_

But that didn't matter to Gon. Because all she could see were the battered corpses of two woman and a shadowed demon standing above them.

And all she felt was alone.

**十四番**

**Present Day**

_Crack!_

Electric blue lighting sliced through the pouring rain, illuminating the grey skies for just a short moment.

In neighboring cities, the flooded streets were virtually empty, solely occupied by hurried businessmen and shady customers. The world had trapped itself in the warm, cozy indoors. Small noses pressed against the glass of thousands of windows, watching in awe as strike upon strike of lighting crashed to the ground a world away.

To them, it was a fascinating phenomena. How unlikely for each bolt of electricity to land virtually in the same spot, every time.

As the hours passed and the rain never let up, the innocent bystanders retreated from their windows, finding other more interesting things to observe.

The natural man. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Humans will always get bored of their toys at some point. To them, there's always a bigger fish out in the sea, a constant demand for new entertainment.

That's how it always is.

And that's how it will always be.

**十四番**

The storm never let up that night.

Through the mist, a small figure was visible, crouched on the hood of a small beat-up vehicle, tossed away and long forgotten.

It was a girl.

Her eyes were open and alert, boring holes straight through the precipitation at some unseen target far in the distance. Her long raven hair was tangled and matted to her cheeks, her jacket heavy with fallen rain. She shivered, just the slightest bit.

Yet still, she never moved.

"You must be getting cold by now."

A tattered umbrella rose above her head, held by a young woman with messy pink hair tied back in a pony tail. Her face showed no concern, but her actions proved otherwise.

The small girl smiled and shook her head.

Silence passed between them, but it was an understanding quiet. So the older of the two sat down on the hood and curled her knees up to her chest, aiming her gaze in the same direction.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Ano, Machi nee-san."

The pink haired girl pursed her lips. "What?"

"Did they really have to go to all this trouble?"

With those words, Machi could clearly see the worry in the small girl's honey-brown eyes. She placed a lithe hand on her shoulder. "It's no trouble." She reassured.

"But..." The girl played with her green jacket sleeves. "I could have waited until after the storm..."

Machi sighed, knowing full well that whatever explanation she gave, the raven-haired girl would not accept it. "They'll be back soon. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

Of course she didn't know for sure.

"Absolutely."

But she had to give the girl that hope.

Her bright smile was enough for Machi's own stony face to curl into something warmer. Only for her family was that expression of love ever present.

It seemed the older girl's words had meant something, because not a moment later, two approaching figures took shape in the grey distance.

The short girl jumped down from the discarded vehicle. "Uvo-chan! Nobu-nii!" She cried in delight as she ran towards the two men. They were equally as excited, greeting her with noogies and chuckles of their own.

Machi met them halfway.

"Did you find one?"

Nobunaga, the leaner of the two men, snorted. "Of course. Why else would we be back?" To prove it, he held up a small metal box.

She nodded. "Let's get back already."

"Aye aye."

The young giggling girl rode on Uvogin's shoulders on the journey back.

**十四番**

The four entered a small alcove in a rocky area of the ramshackle city. Their temporary home was somewhat cave-like, but to them, it felt like a safe haven from the lightning and wind outside. A fire crackled in the center. Surrounding it were ten others, whose eyes shifted to the entrance upon their arrival.

A blonde boy stood excitedly. "You got it?"

Nobunaga shook the box slightly.

The operation began immediately.

The small girl was placed on a flat rock used as a seat.

"Where?"

She pointed to her right shoulder.

One member, the "mother" of the group, Pakunoda, replied uneasily, "It's going to hurt."

A few members burst into laughter. The pain was a small price to pay for the result of the operation. And anyway, they knew the girl wouldn't complain once. She was strong.

She removed her jacket, and someone hung it above the fire to dry. She slid the strap of her black tank-top slightly down her arm, exposing her right shoulder blade.

With a quick glance around the room, Machi began.

**十四番**

The operation was speedy, with the help of a little aura.

Machi set the tool down, wiping a thin bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Done."

The crowd dove in closer, eager to get a look at the finished product. The sight made their eyes go soft.

On the girl's shoulder was an inky black spider with twelve legs, complete with the number "14" on its large abdomen.

To those who didn't know this ragtag team of fourteen, the tattoo would look exactly as it was - a tattoo. Maybe a little cool or a little weird, but a tattoo nonetheless.

The few who knew of the group might see it as frightening, as a threat, or as their life flashing before their eyes.

But to them, it was special. The tattoo was a trophy. It meant family.

As they "_oohed_" and "_aahed_", one of the members stood at Gon's side, placing a firm hand on her opposite shoulder.

The group quieted down, expectant looks directed at the man they called their leader.

"Everyone," Kuroro Lucilfer declared. "Please _officially_ welcome into our family our newest member: Our number 14, Gon Freecss."

**十四番**

Gon forgot about the rain.

Rain was a symbol of sadness and despair, of lost hope and broken dreams.

None of that was present as they partied the night away. She assumed the normal bedtime rules didn't apply to her anymore since she was now officially a Spider.

A Spider.

_A Spider._

She shivered gleefully at the sound of that. These people were her family, no doubt, but now she was part of the Team, the Gang, the Troupe. She wasn't just Gon Freecss anymore. She was Gon Freecss the _Spider_.

She laughed out loud.

"Gon!" Uvo called, somewhat drunkenly. "Get over here!"

So she skipped over to the growing limbo group.

**十四番**

A few weeks passed by. Nothing much happened, not only in their little group, but throughout the entire known world. The plethora of rain led way to growth in their junkyard city.

Stagnant ponds gave life to mosquitos. Rust sprouted and spread across the scrap metal strewn about the place. Black mold and algae opened their pores to the stuffy air.

Life in Meteor City was beautiful.

Gon herself was particularly enjoying the beauty of it all. This uncharted town was her safe haven, her base, her home. There wasn't a single person she'd met whom she didn't instantly bond with. The survivors in Meteor City were tightly knit. Everyone was family. Everyone deserved respect.

Because of that bond, she spent the entire morning and afternoon bidding them all farewell.

In her pocket, she fingered a card.

"When will you be back?" Grungy old men asked at every corner and trash heap. It was a well-known fact in Meteor City: Gon was off to take the Hunter's Exam.

"Eto..." She put a finger to her lip, then grinned. "Maybe by spring!"

And everyone pouted before wishing her luck.

Her choice to take the infamous Hunter's Exam may have been well-known, but her true reasoning was common knowledge only to a select group of fourteen.

**十四番**

_"...That's why I want to become a Hunter."_

The thirteen older Spiders were shocked. This idea of hers, it was so...

_"No way."_

_"Leave it be."_

_"You're staying right here."_

Indignant, Gon insisted that she have her way. And if Gon was anything, she was as stubborn as a mule.

Machi spoke first._ "Why do you suddenly care?"_

How to answer this? The newest Spider furrowed her brows a little in concentration. _"Just... A feeling. That dream keeps recurring. Not dream, but..." _She raised her face._ "Memory."_

The decision was tough, much tougher for some than others in the group. What she planned on doing wouldn't be a first for their little Gon, but it was the feelings attached that worried them.

But after a fateful coin toss, it was decided.

Kuroro reached a hand out, signaling for the applicant card that now seemed like a death waiver to them. He filled it out in a few strokes. The deal was set.

The raven-haired girl kept it in her pocket with a grateful grin before being crushed by one of Uvo's dreaded bear hugs.

She felt a sense of pride fill her in that moment.

Gon was going to become a Hunter for one reason and one reason only: to get vengeance on the ones who killed her biological family.

**十四番**

The day of departure was almost over. All that was left was saying good-bye to a certain intimate group of thirteen others.

She kept her eyes on the ground until the words left her mouth. "I'm going to pass." Her honey orbs met each of their eyes individually. Her jaw set. "I promise I'll pass."

Little did she know that her passing or failing of the test wasn't the concern of the Spider.

She hugged all of them, despite a few protests and refusals to return the embrace. But she knew these people. She knew they meant well. After all, they only wanted to protect her.

"I'll be back soon!" She called with a vigorous wave. "I'll miss you! And I'll_ make you proud!"_

Gon was long gone. She couldn't have heard the murmur that passed throughout the family she left behind.

_"You already have."_

* * *

Next time, on **14**:

_"Let's just say... I'm hiding for right now." _

_Is this really all I've got to work with this year?_

_She could feel it, on her shoulder - her tattoo still burned slightly; the girl's words just made it all the more noticeable._

* * *

So yeah... There it is. It's vague, I know, _I'm sorry!_

(シ_ _)シ

But I'm sure all your lovely questions will be answered in due time.

Tell me if you liked it better, worse, or if you're a first-time reader, if you liked it at all, etc etc.

Have a fluffy day :3


	2. Not x A x Chapter

Sorry! Due to revisions, there is (technically) no chapter two. Just treat "Chapter 3" like chapter 2. Sorry in advance to the OCD peoples out there (I feel you).

._.

Ummm


	3. Kurapika x and x Leorio

Oh my goodness, thank you so much for those super positive, motivational reviews! :D They made me blush (seriously). I'm really glad you guys liked the first two chapters, seeing as I'm not very good with expositions :P

But anyways-Yay! Back to canon(ish) story events!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kurapika X and X Leorio**

十四番

"Last call for boarding!"

A bell rang, signaling that the ship was about to set sail. Crowds of men gathered at the edge of the boat to shout last goodbyes to their friends and families below.

Some, maybe even for the last time.

Gon sat on the deck, swinging her feet absentmindedly. She'd said her goodbyes ages ago. Chocolate eyes scanned the deserted areas of the ship, but she only noticed two other people who weren't shouting over the rail. One was a middle-aged-looking man reading a book with a bunch of pretty girls on the cover. The other was a small woman, maybe not even much older than Gon herself. She was fingering something small and shiny.

Gon decided to curb her curiosity and talk to the lone woman first.

She knelt at her side. "Hi."

The blonde looked surprised, as if Gon had removed her from deep thoughts. Nevertheless, she smiled warmly and returned the greeting.

"What's that?" Gon asked.

The woman tried to hide the sparkling object for a moment, but then thought better of it, slowly opening her palm. It was an earring.

_"Whoa..."_ The 14-year-old reached over and prodded the bejeweled piece, awestruck by its ability to cast a miniature rainbow through its lavender crystal surface. "That's beautiful!"

The woman chuckled. "You think so?" She glanced at Gon's earlobes. "Though, I suppose this wouldn't do you any good..."

Gon reached up and touched her unpierced ears, realizing for the first time that they felt too light. It suddenly dawned on her what the woman said. "You mean, you don't want it?"

The older female moved aside her hair to reveal that she still had the earring's match in her left ear. It dangled elegantly. "I only need one."

Gon was extremely fascinated. There was something about this woman that she had never seen in a person before - granted, she had only ever been close to 13 other people.

The blonde held the unworn earring out again. "Would you like it still?"

It _was_ pretty... but Gon shook her head. "It's too good for me. I think you should save it and give it to someone special."

The other raised her eyebrows, then smiled slightly. "Maybe I will." She pocketed the piece of art.

The dark-haired girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Gon!"

"Kurapika." The older returned.

"Kurapika..." Gon formed each syllable slowly. "Ne, that's a pretty name!"

Kurapika only chuckled. "Interesting choice of words. 'Pretty' isn't the word I would use."

Gon raised an eyebrow. "Sou? Then what would _you_ say?"

"I'd say..." Kurapika got a nostalgic look on her face. "...'strong'."

"Oh, absolutely. Your name is strong."

"That is something I was told about my name a long time ago." In that instant, her face turned dark, her eyes were slightly clouded. Obviously, the experience had come with an unpleasant memory. Gon felt sorry, but she didn't want to ask. That was another thing her family taught her - let others work through their pain alone, because if they want help, they'll come to you for it.

Gon wasn't always very good with following that one.

Kurapika smiled again. "So you want to become a Hunter."

Gon sighed inwardly in relief. "Yeah! And you do too. How come?"

"Me?" Kurapika looked up at the sky. "I have some business to take care of." She stated simply. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you talking the exam so young?"

_Well_... "I have business too, haha!" She scratched the back of her neck. "That's-"

The boat gave a sudden lurch. The two adjusted their position to gaze out over the edge, finally realizing that they were already moving.

"Wow!" Gon leaned over the side of the ship. "This is amazing!"

Kurapika watched the girl curiously. "You've never been on a boat?"

Gon only shook her head, leaning out farther into the salty air.

Kurapika had to pull the younger girl back before she could topple over the edge. "Be careful, Gon."

"Kurapika, you sound just like one of my sisters," Gon chuckled. "She's always doing stuff like that for me."

"That's the responsibility of the older sister - to watch over and teach her younger sister."

"Do you have a younger sister that you watch over?"

Kurapika only shook her head.

"Hmm." Gon placed a finger to her cheek in concentration. A bright idea came to her. "I know! How about since we're both taking the Hunter's exam, you can be my older sister!"

Gon didn't even notice Kurapika's eyes widen, just slightly; she was too excited.

"Then, I'll have someone to keep an eye on me so I don't get hurt, and you can experience having a little sister, yeah? How about that?" Gon stopped when she saw the look on Kurapika's face.

Honest surprise. And maybe slight disappointment.

Gon tilted her head to the side. "Kurapika, what's wrong?"

She seemed to come to her senses and shook her head a little. "Nothing really, but..." Glancing around for eavesdroppers, she leaned in closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. "How did you know I was female?"

Gon was confused. "Because you're pretty like a girl."

Kurapika sweatdropped.

"Plus, you're nice like a girl."

The sweatdrop only fell further.

"Wait, Kurapika, did I say something wrong?"

...

"Ohhhhh, so you're _pretending_ to be a boy."

After so many simple (very simple) explanations, Gon understood... Except...she was still totally lost on one key point.

"Why?"

_And after that ordeal..._ Kurapika only watched the clouds float by, thinking. "Let's just say... I'm hiding for right now." She replied carefully.

"Hiding from who?"

Kurapika smiled at the puffy white condensation. "It's quite complicated. No one you need to worry about."

That seemed to satisfy Gon, seeing as she stood, stretched, and scanned the crowds. "I understand. Ja, it was great to talk, Kurapika. I'm just going to ask the captain a question."

She started to leave when Kurapika had a sudden thought. "Wait, Gon-"

"Don't worry," Gon turned her head slightly, her face reflecting Kurapika's own. "I won't tell."

Kurapika watched Gon leave, striking immediate and bubbly conversation with the red-nosed captain. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the wooden wall with a smile.

Maybe Gon was someone she could finally trust.

十四番

Gon was chatting with the captain when a low, faraway rumbling caught their attention.

"Was that thunder?" Gon scanned the picturesque skies.

The experienced sea Captain shrugged. "I've got plenty of big, hungry men on this boat. You probably heard one of - hey! Where are you going?"

The small girl hadn't been convinced, and in a moment, she had monkey-climbed up onto the mast of the ship, sniffing the air like a trained bloodhound. A familiar scent made her eyes go wide.

"A storm is coming!"

It was clear no one believed her. But, Gon was absolutely sure of herself. In all her 11 years of acting as the weatherman of the Phantom Troupe, she had never once been wrong. And the scent that filled her mind now - it was a big one for sure.

After she'd swung back down, the Captain, looking unsure, asked, "How certain are you?"

There was no hesitation. "Fourteen-hundred percent."

He blinked, then chuckled. "Alright, alright. Better safe than sorry."

As he called his crew to prepare for a storm, Gon went around, ushering the other Hunter-wannabes below deck.

The whole task took awhile, as many of the grungy old men wouldn't believe a word she said, but by the time the storm hit, the only danger they faced was chronic seasickness. And yes, it was definitely a real thing that night.

The aging Captain chewed on his pipe as he observed the sad show. Everyone - _everyone - _was too sick to even stand. It was as if a massive bowling ball had bowled over every man.

He blinked, eyes focusing on three different figures. One man looked fine, despite his obvious annoyance at the close proximity of the other men. Another, probably a young teen, rested on a hammock, focused solely on the book in his hands. And finally, not really to the captain's surprise, was Gon, going around from person to person to try and nurse them back to health.

He shook his head before leaving.

_Is this really all I've got to work with this year?_

十四番

"Alright, kids. Can I get some names?"

The three he had deemed worthy of even being interviewed stood in a line, completely unaffected by the violent rocking of the boat.

Gon waved her arm. "Ooh! I'm Gon!"

"Leorio."

"Kurapika."

The captain nodded. "And you're each here to take the Hunter exam... Why?"

Of course Gon went first again. "I'm on a business trip."

He raised her brows in surprise. "Business? What kind of business?"

Gon nervously sweat-dropped, her mind working rapidly for a good excuse. "I... Am... Looking for my father!"She prayed that her siblings' lying skills rubbed off on her at least somewhat.

Leorio spoke. "Where's your dad?"

"I'm sure that's why Gon is looking for him - because she doesn't know where he is, Leorio."

The man in the suit twitched, turning on the apathetic blonde. "Is that any way to speak to your elder?"

"Did you just call yourself old?" Gon asked curiously.

"Huh?" He pushed his sunglasses up, staring at the ceiling. "Stay out of this, kid."

Gon pouted.

By now, the captain was starting to rethink his decision. He turned to the least mature of the group. "And why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"Me?" Leorio started to laugh, as sudden hungry look embellishing his eyes. "That's easy! Money!" He went into daydream-mode, listing off all the beautiful things money could buy him, a nice car, a large home, plenty of alcohol-

"You only want the worldly things, Leorio."

A record broke. The brunette balled his fists. "What do you know, huh? Besides, everyone wants money - even you!"

Kurapika pridefully wouldn't look Leorio in the face, stating, "Money isn't important to me. I only need enough for survival."

The captain took this moment as an opportunity. "So why is it that you want to become a Hunter?"

Kurapika didn't bat an eye. "It's for private reasons."

"Private, eh? That's a suspicious answer."

"It nowhere states that one must give a reason for taking the Hunter's exam; therefore, my reason for doing so does not need to be spoken."

The captain nodded, understanding, but then gestured to the door with a thumb. "Then I suggest you go join the rest of the crew while I finish interviewing the willing participants."

The blonde stepped forward, outraged. "That's a defiance of the exam rules. Only an examiner-"

"Only and examiner can determine whether someone is worthy of a license or not?"

Kurapika furrowed her brows.

The sea man nodded, playing with his pipe. "Yes, I agree. So leave."

Slowly, everyone caught on (except maybe Gon). Kurapika stepped back in line, trying to calm down, while Leorio laughed at the fact that he had just surpassed his new "rival".

The captain, irritated at the stubborn teen, was about to point to the door again, when Kurapika murmured, "There is business I have to take care of... With the Phantom Troupe."

Gon jumped slightly. She didn't know others knew their name - were they famous?

"Those thieves and murderers _slaughtered_ my entire clan."

Gon was wide-eyed, each word making her shrink slightly. She'd never heard someone talk about her family - especially not with such hate and disgust.

Kurapika stared straight at the captain. "I am going to avenge my clan, and to do that, I must become a Hunter."

Why did Gon feel as if Kurapika were speaking directly to her?

But the explanation seemed to satisfy the captain.

"You don't need a Hunter's license to get revenge." Leorio commented. He was just trying to annoy the kid, but Kurapika was still caught up in her deep feelings of hatred.

"This is more than you'll ever understand, Leorio."

The oldest of the three narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Again, you're talking as if _you're_ above _me_. What are you, 14? Haven't hit puberty yet?" He snickered at his own joke.

"Physical appearance does not matter." Kurapika said. "I'm sure my knowledge far exceeds yours, Leorio."

They all watched as the temperamental man breathed steam out through his nostrils and ears. He quickly turned away, opening the door. "Meet me outside," he commanded. "I'll end your filthy bloodline right here, right now."

Kurapika's demeanor changed immediately as she turned fully to the offender. "Take that back, Leorio!"

"..." His glare only made Kurapika more furious._ "That's Leorio-san to you._"

Gon watched as the two exited the cabin, headed out to possibly fight to the death. Her previous thoughts were stored in the back of her mind, replaced by pure excitement.

"Wait!" The captain called. "We're not done here!"

Gon held an arm out. Her smile stretched. "Let them."

"Huh?"

"My family always taught me not to interfere when people are settling things. " She looked up at the captain. "They both need to know whose will is stronger. _Even if they kill each other._"

As she skipped out of the room to observe the showdown, the captain could only scratch his beard, wondering what kind of family the sweet little girl could have grown up in.

十四番

Outside was brutal. Gon was seated on the bow on the ship, close enough to observe the two, but far enough away to not intervene by accident. She watched in awe as Kurapika withdrew twin blades.

"I'll give you one more chance to take that back, Leorio!"

And to that, Leorio stubbornly called out, "That's Leorio-san!" He held a small pocket knife blade.

Gon leaned forward, the rain pelting them all, soaking them to the bone - but not one of them cared. It was too late for that.

Just when Kurapika was about to make her move, a crew member ran out onto the deck to stop them, but a large wave sent the unsteady man flying over the bulwark.

Immediate action was taken. The two momentarily forgot about their anger and reached for the man - their fingers grasping nothing but rain.

_**No!**_

A lithe green body suddenly flew past the two, and without thinking, they reached out and grabbed Gon's ankles as she herself caught the crew mates feet. A long trail of bodies were pulled forward; Kurapika and Leorio barely caught themselves before they too tumbled into the raging waters.

Gon could only sigh in relief.

十四番

"Thank you so much!" The man repeated for the fifth time. It was hours after the ordeal on the deck before he had regained consciousness, and it was all he could think to do to thank his three saviors.

Kurapika smiled, while Leorio blushed, overjoyed that his efforts were noticed. Gon grinned, but really, she was upset that no fight had actually happened between her two new friends. After what _had_ happened, they both apologized for their tempers and made up.

"I'm just so glad you were willing to risk your life to save me." The man chuckled.

"Speaking of which..." Leorio turned on the black-haired girl. "What were you thinking?! What if you'd missed?"

"Huh?" She blinked, innocent. "But I caught him."

The two sweat-dropped, Kurapika muttering incredulously. "I don't think she understands the concept of 'if'..."

A shadow covered the group, owned by none other than the captain/exam proctor. He crossed his arms, looking annoyed; nevertheless, he sighed and scratched his head. "Guts, I say. A Hunter needs to have guts."

"Guts?" Gon stood proudly. "I've got plenty of guts."

The captain ruffled her hair. "I saw that."

Gon noted that the captains large hand reminded her of Uvo's. And then she suddenly remembered the evening before...

"_I am going to avenge my clan..."_

Kurapika smiled at Gon. "That was pretty brave."

The young girl laughed nervously, hoping that she looked completely normal. "I wasn't even thinking at the time..."

"Sou ka?" The blonde laughed lightly. "Well, I could only hope to be as brave and selfless as you were."

Gon only smiled. She could feel it, on her shoulder - her tattoo still burned slightly; the girl's words just made it all the more noticeable. It seemed to burn a hole through her thin jacket.

"Saa, looks like we'll be getting off this horrible ride soon." Leorio scanned the horizon spotting land that they quickly approached.

"Wow!" Gon ran over to the edge, glad for the distraction. "That trip went by so fast!"

"14 hours... It was 14 hours..." Leorio grumbled.

Kurapika closed her eyes, smirking ever so slightly. "Was it too much for you, Leorio-san?"

The man blushed, muttering incoherently.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kurapika was, of course, able to maintain her cool and collected appearance while egging the other on.

"Don't be so formal... Just call me Leorio."

Gon jumped up and down, ecstatic. "Oh! Oh! Can I call you Oreo?"

"NO."

"I don't know, I kind of like that."

"Oreo, Oreo, Oreo!"

"NO!"

* * *

_Next time, on **Number 14**:_

_"Um... Who are you?"_

_"The boy and the girl made eye contact, and for an exceptionally long moment, neither could break it..."_

_"I'm Gon, and I'm in the Phantom Troupe!"_

* * *

So I'm just so happy right now because we bought Big Hero 6 (my all-time FAVORITE Disney-Pixar movie!) Plus, I had blueberry pancakes, so with a sweet combo like that, I feel like I can conquer this world (and maybe write a buttload of fanfiction this weekend ^w^)

Don't forget to review! I don't know if y'all realize this, but as an author, reviews are like, our fuel. Seriously, they keep me posting cuz I don't wanna let you guys down lol!

P.s. For those of you who actually care, I'm sorry for the lack of KILLUA in this chapter... he'll be back shortly!

I should just stop typing now... ;P


	4. Very x First x Meeting

**Hello, lovely people! I actually made it this far-hopefully this regular updating thing lasts :P**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, and follows!**

**I think I forgot a disclaimer last time... I wasn't trying to claim these baddies to be my own, I swear! [ ;) ]**

**Disclaimer: HxH and all the Canon characters in this story belong solely to Togashi-sensei.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Very X First X Meeting**

**十四番**

The trip from the docks went interestingly well. Not only did the three "friends" have to walk a couple of long, uneven miles, but along the way, they were intercepted by an old woman, her masked bashees and their "exciting two-question quiz!" [que trumpets]. And after THAT ordeal (involving one of Leorio's seemingly recurring temper-tantrums), they ended up chasing down flying, talking, yellow _creatures_, only to discover that they were the Navigators the aspiring Hunters were destined to meet.

Needless to say, their arms were completely numb by the time they landed in the city where the First Phase would take place.

"That's it." The Navigator pointed. The three looked up in awe to see a tall, fancy-looking architecture adorning the run-down street. No doubt about it, this building was fit for the Hunter Exam-

The Navigator cleared his throat, pointing a little farther to the right.

A shack.

No, a food shack.

A bell rang when they entered, and after giving a food related code, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were led to a backroom.

"Please, take a seat." The Navigator smiled, watching them warily sit (after they checked for any possible booby-traps or lasers). He chuckled, but then got serious. "One out of ten-thousand."

The three blinked.

"That's how many people make it this far each year."

The navigator never averted his gaze. "Those may be the statistics, but..." He nodded. "Saa, I wish you all the best of luck, then... and I hope to be your Navigator next year."

"Oh, well that's reassuring..." Leorio muttered bitterly.

The man chuckled and turned to leave, when Gon called for him to wait.

She rocked on her heels. "Thank you, Navigator-san, for taking us here."

He was surprised; he'd never been thanked before. There was just something about her... she made everything brighter. He suppressed a smile, bowing his head. "I hope you do well, Gon-chan."

"Mm!"

十四番

No where...

Literally no where...

_There isn't a single empty area here!_

A certain white-haired boy grit his teeth, completely unable to sit peacefully on his own in the large mass of idiots that seemed to occupy every available air molecule in the room.

He shuffled past some old guys, ticked. This would be the _sixth time_ that he changed locations, for whatever reason (the worst was when a clown-looking guy stared at him, licking his lips - it was just too much for his comfort zone to handle).

His pale fingers gripped his skateboard, the one possession he brought from home.

An opening appeared in the group of people, so he quickened his pace to get some fresh air. Eyes scanning the area, he perked up when he saw an unoccupied wall to chill at.

After closing his eyes for a few minutes, a bright light seeped through his eyelids from the direction of the elevator. Newcomers. And pretty late at that.

"Ahh... There's so many people!"

His ear twitched, but he kept his keen eyes shut.

"Yes, the Hunter Exam is quite popular."

"Sheesh... Look at the competition..."

From their tones, he deducted that the three included two girls and an old dude, and that they were rookies like him.

Well, not _quite_ like him.

"You'll do great, Oreo!"

"I told you not to call me that, goshdangit!"

"It's very low of you to yell at a child, Oreo."

"You know, at this point, I think I'd prefer _Leorio-san_ again."

The boy couldn't take it anymore. He cracked open his eyes.

Two girls and an old dude - just as he thought.

He observed their interactions, and he could immediately tell they were pretty close. That, or they were great actors.

Beans, the green... whatever he was... gave the newcomers their number plates- 403, 404, and 405.

The boy glanced at his own, 99.

"Thanks so much, Beans-san!"

That bright, chipper voice that originally caught his attention did it again. The dark-haired girl was beaming, her chocolate eyes taking everything in. Maybe it was who he grew up with, but the expression and her movements were so... foreign.

He froze.

She was looking at him.

Like, _right at him._

For an exceptionally long moment, neither the boy nor the girl could break the eye contact, but it didn't matter. Somehow, he was mesmerized. He'd never seen such an innocent yet hardened look.

It was weird.

Something the blonde said pulled the girl away. The pale child let out a long breathe, not realizing he had been holding it.

That girl...

He felt his fingers itch, wanting to sharpen into his deadliest weapon.

The boy didn't know why, but something about her put him on the edge, similar to the way an unknown foe did.

He'd be watching her.

十四番

Gon tried to focus on what Kurapika was saying, but her head felt like it was full of fuzz.

"...are you alright?"

She blinked, wrinkling her nose. "Um, I think so..." She stole a quick glance to where the boy was, but all she saw was an empty wall.

_Why does his aura seem so familiar? _It immediately put her on edge.

"You look sick." Kurapika noted, lightly pressing the back of her hand to Gon's forehead.

Now that he was gone, she felt a little bit back to normal, so she smiled and told Kurapika that she was just daydreaming.

They were then greeted by stocky man who introduced himself as Tonpa, a Hunter Exam all-star.

"37 times!?" Gon ogled. "You must be good!"

Leorio snickered.

The veteran scratched the back of his neck, suddenly sheepish. "Ja, I think you're a little confused. I know!" He dug around in his bag. "Maybe some juice will help."

Of course they missed his evil smirk as they each popped the top of their cans, sipping the cool drink.

And then spitting it out.

_What - they could taste the laxatives?!_

Gon apologized. "Tonpa-san, I think your juice went bad..."

Play dumb, play dumb. "Oh, really? I'm truly sorry, Gon-chan."

The girl waved it off, so Tonpa, pretty freaked out, left to contemplate what was wrong with the mental state of this year's rookies.

And when the white-haired creep asked him for more juice, Tonpa lost it.

Maybe he wouldn't play the part of "the rookie crusher" this year...

十四番

"Welcome, everyone, to this year's Hunter Exam."

All eyes turned away from the closing door that indicated that registration was over. A tall, lanky man with a thin, curlique mustache stood in front of them. He introduced himself as the Phase One examiner, and without wasting a single moment more, invited all the examinees to follow him.

He walked off.

It seemed easy enough, but the pace was quickening at an alarming rate, and soon, they were running.

"What is this?" Leorio muttered, not really the athletic type. After all, he was just in it for the money, right?

Gon smiled at him encouragingly. "We're running, Oreo!"

Kurapika made her way past the two so she didn't have to watch their immature bantering (more so on Leorio's end). She was focused solely on passing this exam, which meant running for... For...

Kurapika sighed. She hated not knowing things.

"You think you're funny?! You're not funny!"

Gon continued to laugh, completely oblivious to his anger.

Suddenly, a young boy rolled by the two - he had outsmarted the examiner, choosing to skateboard his way through the First Phase.

Leorio was already annoyed, tired, and immature, so he turned on the kid. "Oi! That's cheating!"

He blinked. "Cheating?"

"Yeah, that immoral thing you're not supposed to do?"

"I didn't know skateboarding was immoral."

"Rgghhhh!"

Gon butted in helpfully. "He's not cheating."

"Traitor!"

"Satotz-san just said to follow him."

It was _that_ girl. And suddenly the boy felt he was entrapped by her honest yet secretive eyes yet again. Maybe now would be a good time to leak some information from her...

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen!"

That was pretty obvious, but he wanted to be sure. They were the same age.

He suddenly felt weird being the only one not running, so he flipped the board up and joined the girl.

She was amazed.

Luckily, the girl seemed friendly, s o maybe becoming close with her wouldn't be too hard. Either way, he supposed that the only way to learn her motives was to familiarize himself with her first. He decided to give away some basic info.

_"I'm Killua, an elite assassin from the Zoldyck family."_

"I'm Killua."

She grinned.

"_I'm Gon, and I'm a Spider in the Phantom Troupe!"_

"I'm Gon!"

十四番

The exam was over sooner than they all knew it.

Yeah, right.

In total, they ran about 80 km, the pace only increasing throughout the test. What's more is that the last stretch was **stairs**. It wasn't really a surprise to any of them that the amount of unconscious bodies exponentially increased at that point.

At the top, Satotz decided to turn to see who would be the lucky person to cross first when a green and a blue blur passed by on either side of him, shouting, "GOAL!"

It was those two little kids-the only 14-year-olds taking the exam that year.

He cursed their youthful energy.

The two argued about who would buy dinner (because they couldn't decide who crossed first) until the rest of the remaining contestants began to cross the end point.

Not much later, the gate closed, cutting off the rest of those whose endurance wasn't Hunter-material.

"Now, if you'll follow me to the exam sight for Phase Two..."

"Wait!" Suddenly, a rugged man inched out from behind the wall, pointing at the the mouthless man. "He's not the examiner - I am!"

A collection of gasps.

The man dragged out a monkey-looking thing, and they all saw it - it had the face of the examiner.

"I'm the real examiner!" The man claimed. "He's just a monkey-man! He attacked me and took on a human form! He's trying to deceive you!"

Many of the examinees turned on Satotz. One particularly loud man (a ninja, go figure) even cracked his knuckles, prepared to make the man pay for making him run 80 km.

"You have to believe me! He's-"

FWHIP!

FWHIP!

Everyone blinked, trying to process what just happened.

The man that claimed to be the real examiner was on the ground, a few playing cards buried deep in his chest-dead.

And on the other end of the crowd...

"I see, I see..." A guy in a magician's getup shuffled his deck of cards, a small smirk on his face. "So you're the real deal."

Satotz held a few cards between his fingers; he'd caught the projectiles effortlessly.

"The Examiners are just as we aspire to be - Hunters. If they couldn't dodge a weak attack like that..."

The real examiner looked stoic, tossing the cards aside. "I appreciate you clearing that up, but next time, I will have to disqualify you for attacking an examiner."

The red-haired man only shrugged.

From a few feet away, the four rookies watched the man, each in a very different way. But they all had the same thought.

This guy was not to be messed with.

十四番

Everyone had thought running for hours in a dim tunnel with no clue as to when it would be over would be the hard part - until they were forced to follow the bounding Satotz through a magical-creature infested swamp.

Many of the remaining examinees fell prey to the deceitful creatures - even Gon and Killua.

Without realizing it, they were swallowed by a giant frog.

Gon blinked. "Whoa..."

The other smirked, certain that she would either use some secret power or start to panic - and he'd be there to save the day, of course.

"This is so cool! I always wondered what it would be like to be swallowed whole!"

_Who wonders things like that?!_

He quickly retracted his fingernails. She hadn't noticed a thing, occupied with prodding something pink and floppy above her head with her fishing rod.

A rumbling sounded beneath them, followed by hot, rancid gas rising through the throat they were lodged in. _Uh-oh._

"Ano, Gon, I would stop if I were you-"

There was a huge lurch and they were dumped out of the mouth not a moment later.

Gon shook her head, causing the frog-vomit to flick all over Killua.

"Sugei! Now I can say I've been swallowed whole AND thrown up!"

Killua sighed and rubbed his aching butt.

"Wait til Kurapika and Leorio hear!"

The boy glanced at the girl. "Who are they anyway?"

"My friends!"

Hmm. So they really were friends, at least in Gon's eyes. So, if she had some secret, it was probably connected to her close ones, and now was the perfect opportunity to investigate more. Nonchalantly, he asked, "How long have you know them?"

"Eto..." She put a finger to her cheek in thought. "Maybe since yesterday?"

"You barely know them!" He spluttered. What did she think friends were?

To his surprise, she laughed. "I know. That's why I want to get to know them even better. I feel like... We'll be together for awhile."

He didn't know how to respond. Because her explanation didn't make any sense.

"And I hope Killua and I can become good friends too."

His head whipped up, his dumbfounded eyes meeting her smiling orbs for just a moment. His pale skin pinked a little, so he stood and wrung out his sopping clothes to give his empty head something to do.

He just didn't get it. He was supposed to be really bright and intelligent, but next to this mystery of a person, he felt like a total idiot.

He glanced at her shining face again.

Killua was determined now-determined to figure her out.

* * *

Next time, on **Number 14**:

I got nothin'.

* * *

Haha sorry for that uber-lame preview (I haven't had much free time lately-hopefully that'll change soon)

R&amp;R if you'd like to! Feedback rocks :D


	5. Hisoka x Gon x And the Troupe?

I think I may have jinxed my updating consistency with that last author's note... sumimasen!

Disclaimer: The real HxH belongs to Togashi. (plot twist: I'm the real Togashi)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hisoka x Gon x And The Troupe?**

**十四番**

_Sheeta sheeta sheeta..._

Rain connected sky to earth and lurking shadows glistened under the moonlight.

A man, with no jacket or umbrella, strolled down the street, a nonchalant look on his face. Droplets from the heavens dotted his skin; he licked his lips, tasting the blood that so easily mixed with raindrops.

_How cliche_, he mused.

A heavy, grating sound trailed behind him. His index finger was directed at the corpse that seemed to drag itself after him; however, a trained eye would see something bright pink and dangerous connecting the body to the man's finger, like bubblegum.

He stopped.

All around him, dark figures watched. The air thickened.

"So you really did it."

The man released the pink aura, taking a step from his prey. One of the bystanders, a man with long, dark hair and tired eyes, holding a katana, jumped down from his place, taking the pulse of the corpse.

"Dead."

The killer shrugged. "I told you."

The other stood from his position, eyeing the man with a guarded look of disgust.

A big wolverine-looking guy spoke from the sidelines. "Did you have him on his knees, begging for his life?"

A smirk. "A spider doesn't beg for its life as it's about to be squashed now, does it?"

The big guy laughed in agreement. Behind him, the killer noticed a smaller figure, a short raven-haired girl with tears threatening to spill from her big doe eyes. He averted his gaze. _Interesting_.

Yellow eyes met large unblinking ones, unspoken words passing between the man and his future dancho.

They both looked away after a long moment, and the stoic man spread out his arms as if beckoning his followers to come to him. His voice was soft yet strong as he spoke.

"Our new Number Four... Hisoka."

**十四番**

Hisoka narrowed his eyes in delight, feverish excitement bubbling up in his chest. The way those two moved, with such caution and confidence...

He wanted to fight them.

The swamp was no challenge for the veteran, who had only failed the exam the year before because he couldn't contain his bloodlust. He hadn't changed in the slightest since then, he mused, as he struck down hordes of men with a single playing card.

The feel of his hand as those unlikely weapons tore into human flesh, as cries resounded, as fresh scarlet blood tainted the air...it was... it was...

He licked his lips, chuckling.

_Magnificent._

He suddenly turned his head, having heard a rustling in the foliage behind him.

It was those two unripe fruits he'd been watching - the blonde and the brunette.

The shorter of the two held her sheathed swords out in front of her, prepared to fight him.

"How cute..." Hisoka stepped closer, making the blonde retreat another foot. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

She said nothing, but beads of sweat dotted her porcelain face.

The man with the sunglasses stepped forward a bit, unconsciously holding his hand out in front of his companion.

Hisoka had never been so entertained so early in the game. His ravish excitement only soared.

The two muttered something to each other, most likely a plan of escape. He smirked, shuffling his cards, waiting to see if the two of them were worth messing with.

And suddenly - they flew off in separate directions.

Hisoka would admit it - he was stunned.

_I knew 404 was smart enough to avoid a fight, but not 403..._

"OI, YOU! Clown-guy!"

_Never mind._

Leorio jabbed a finger at the air, dragging a stick behind him.

_Oohhhh..._

"You think you're something tough? Well, you can't make me run away. It's too early for that!" With a yell, he lifted the large branch and ran at Hisoka, determined to land a blow.

Hisoka knew this wouldn't be proof enough of the man's worthiness, but it still felt great when his fist connected with the man's cheek, sending his crashing into the trees.

He watched to see if he'd get back up, but nothing happened. So maybe he didn't pass the test.

He sensed something behind him, and a moment too late, the end of a fishing pole sliced the air where he stood a moment before.

It was her.

The little black-haired girl landed, sending her pole at him again and again, but he was able to dodge it every time.

In a final effort, she swung her fist at the magician.

"_Ugh!"_

She choked, his grip tight around her neck, lifting her up above him. His sharp nails threatened to sink into her exposed skin.

The two kept eye contact, a message passing between them. Even so, Hisoka knew that she felt differently about the situation, no matter what kinds of terms they were on.

He grinned, dropping her. "You passed."

She didn't like that. "What did you do to my friend?"

The red and purple-haired man strolled past the slumped Leorio. After a moment of observation, he picked him up, draped him over his shoulder. "He passed too, I suppose."

Gon gripped her fishing rod tighter, wanting to try and hit him again - this time for real. But she stayed put as he returned to the group with Leorio.

She should be worried.

But she wasn't. Only mad.

**十四番**

Kurapika waited anxiously with the rest of those who had made it through the swamp. She held her head high, trying I keep her composure, but she was still horribly shaken from the encounter.

She'd never felt power like that before.

Almost ten minutes had passed since she arrived, and still, Leorio was nowhere to be found.

It's not like she cared...

She gasped suddenly, running forward a few steps. There he was - no, there they _both_ were.

The magician was holding Leorio like a sack of potatoes, who had a horrible red bruise on his cheek. It stung just seeing it.

Kurapika wanted to check on him, but the magician's presence kept her rooted to her spot.

After Leorio was set against a tree, the man stood and stepped over to the blonde. She held her breath.

"I would keep an eye on your friends." He whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She bit her tongue, suppressing her jump. "They're quite bold... _Miss._"

Her mind was blank, long after the man disappeared.

Gon was the only one she told. But Gon wasn't the only one that knew...

_How did he know?_

Speaking of...

Gon and the boy with the skateboard, (Killua was his name, right?) joined the blonde. Kurapika noticed that the younger girl seemed different. Gon donned a smile, but it was a smile that masked another emotion.

Kurapika knew that too well.

"Gon, did something happen?"

She hesitated. "Nothing happened..."

Killua didn't look convinced. "She disappeared earlier, saying she 'felt something'. She won't tell me what it was either."

"She looks very troubled."

He nodded.

"Mou, I'm still here, you know." Gon complained. "I just felt that you and Leorio were in trouble, and when I got there, I saw that Leorio was hurt. It just made me feel bad, because I couldn't help him."

Kurapika lifted a brow in realization. "If you saw Leorio, then you must have seen the other man - Number 44."

"Yeah."

The oldest felt like she might be treading on dangerous waters, but she had to ask. "Do you... know him?"

It didn't surprise the other two that Gon shook her head. They exchanged a look, mutually deciding to let it go. She'd probably tell them when she felt like it anyway.

And as they waited for the order to continue on to the next phase, Gon just silently hoped that she was a good liar.

**十四番**

Eventually, Satotz-san decided it was time to move on. Luckily, the group of four friends made it through (though clearly something - or someone - had affected three of them, no matter how much they tried to hide it).

To everyone's astonishment (and annoyance) the next phase was a cooking test. Granted, they did get to catch pigs three times their size, but it wasn't worth it when they discovered they all failed. What was nigiri sushi anyway?

The female examiner, Menchi, wouldn't budge, expecting the Hunters-to-be to be cooking masters.

A shadow suddenly covered the sun. A Hunters Association airship arrived almost out of nowhere, as well as the old man that had slammed into the ground moments later.

Menchi's attitude did a 180. "Netero-kaicho..."

The Hunters Association chairman was able to convince the teal-haired examiner to give them another shot - by jumping off a cliff and picking Spider Eagle eggs to boil.

Honestly, everyone who was too scared to jump regretted it deeply when they got a taste of the heavenly egg.

**十四番**

"Everything's so tiny down there..."

Gon's face was pressed against cold glass. They were high up in the air, taking a trip in the Associations airship to the Phase Three location.

Killua was amused. "Never flown before?"

She shook her head, the city lights reflecting in her large eyes.

Killua had to remind himself to look away.

"Killua... What's your life like?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Um..." Smoke blew out her ears. _So she's not really a thinker..._

He decided to be honest. "It sucks."

Gon blinked. "It does?"

"I haven't really been able to make it my own." He rested his chin in his palm, leaning against the window. "You see, I live in a family of assassins."

He waited for the reaction.

"Is Killua an assassin?"

His eyes widened. He'd been prepared to make a joke of it, because that's how most people took it: as a joke.

She believed him.

Killua couldn't help but laugh. "You're so weird, Gon."

"Huh? But it's the truth, isn't it?"

"Gon. Have you ever met a killer before?"

She was glad he was looking out at the scenery and not her uncomfortable face. "I'm not sure."

"I doubt you have. I can see it in your eyes."

Could he really?

"Once you've met a killer, you can always pick one out. Deep down, we're all the same."

Gon tried to compare this boy to her family, or even to herself. And she realized he was kind of right. There was one trait that they all shared.

"So do you still believe me?"

Emptiness.

She smiled. "Of course."

"So you aren't scared?"

Gon had to think for a moment. "Do you mean, scared that you'll kill me? Because Killua would never kill me."

He faced her, actually confused. "How would you know that?"

"Because Killua's an assassin. You'd only kill me if you were hired to."

Killua stared for a moment. She wasn't as air headed as he originally thought. In fact... She was so honest about everything that she almost seemed... Wise.

The silver-haired boy smiled and agreed.

The world below them pulled him into some sort of a daydream. It was about who exactly she might be.

Because his original analysis seemed to be _very_ off.

There was one important thing he learned from this conversation. When he asked if Gon had ever met a killer before, he already knew the answer, and her uncomfortable response only ensured him that he was right.

Gon _had _met a killer before.

No - Gon knew a killer almost as well as she knew herself.

* * *

Next time, on** Number 14:**

_"Killing really was all he knew..."_

_"This exam will require something very complicated... cooperation."_

_"I forgot to ask, but... What exactly happened in that swamp?"_

* * *

**Thanks for the reads and reviews! Hopefully, I can motivate myself to write a few chapters ahead this week, since I'm finally (THANK YOU) on spring break!**


	6. Kurapika x Is x What?

**Dudes, your reviews are so nice. Idk why, but I love questions. Encouraging words are a plus XD**

**Disclaimer: HxH characters and basic premises belong to Togashi. Bless his heart.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kurapika x Is x What?!**

**十四番**

_How interesting..._

Isaac Netero, Chairman of the Hunters association and subjectively the most renowned and skilled Hunter alive, was observing two children bond over whether one could or could not kill with a paper fan.

However, he wasn't focused on their conversation (though he did have his two cents on the idea). Rather, he was focusing on something only few people could properly observe: class.

Applicant number 99 was an interesting enough case. Just by his appearance and tendencies, Netero knew he was a Zoldyck - a member of the famous family of assassins. Judging him now at his most relaxed, he could see that the boy really was just a kid. If anything, he was a drifter in the business.

But the other one, number 405...

He hardened his stare. He had his doubts at first, but he could clearly see and feel it now. 405 was far more dangerous than the assassin child.

At least, in the sense that she could fool so many so easily. She wasn't a good liar, he'd admit, but whatever dark background she had was no doubt a big part of her existence, yet she was able to act so naive.

Her aura felt horribly familiar, and Netero knew exactly who she belonged to.

One wrong move, and the rest of her group would wreck havoc on anyone they could get their hands on.

She was definitely a dangerous one.

**十四番**

Gon laughed along with Killua about his crazy mother and brother, all the while keeping her En steady. She knew the chairman was just around the corner, watching them.

So she just let Killua talk, saving any stories she might have for later... Just in case she slipped up a bit. Unfortunately, she couldn't really trust herself to tell all her funny stories without revealing exactly who they were about.

"Killua, how many siblings do you have?"

He stopped laughing. "Four. What about you?"

Netero was still there.

"I'm an only child."

He chuckled. "Aw, that must be a drag. Though, I'm a little jealous."

"Eh? I thought you loved your siblings!"

Killua gazed at the city below, as if searching for something, _or someone_, that he couldn't find. "... Nah, not really. They got on my nerves all the time..." He pouted. "One of my brothers hardly let me play any video games in my free time. It was always train, train, train!"

She laughed, wondering what video games were.

Suddenly, Killua tensed, glancing behind her where Netero had been just around the corner before quickly moving his location. Gon feigned innocence.

"Killua, what's wrong?"

He shook his head after a moment.

"Ah, looks like we have some very young applicants this year!"

Killua spun around, glaring at the smiling old man who stepped towards them."You're pretty fast..."

"Am I? I'm very old you know."

The snowy-haired boy crossed his arms. "You're not fooling anyone."

Netero laughed good-naturedly, then challenged them to a game due to his unquenchable boredom. The prize if they won? Hunter's licenses. Gon was all for it, so Killua decided to join in just so he wouldn't be alone.

In the end, they both failed miserably.

Gon was about to head to bed (Killua had quit hours before), when the chairman posed a thought.

"You know, Nen could have greatly increased your chance to get the ball."

Gon wasn't surprised he knew; a Nen user can always spot out another Nen user. She flashed him a peace sign.

"It was good practice for actual combat skills. Besides, you didn't use your Nen, so in a way, that'd be unfair."

He agreed.

"I still made you use your right hand though!" She fist-pumped the air again before bidding him good night.

And so, the chairman began to make plans for the fifth exam.

**十四番**

"Why am I here?"

Leorio looked surprised at his newfound friend's statement. The small blonde boy pulled his knees to his chest, eyes downcast.

Sure, they'd only been acquainted for a couple days, but Leorio suddenly didn't like to see this side of the normally apathetic teen.

"...What do you mean?"

Kurapika didn't answer for a moment. One thing Leorio admired about him already was his ability to use his words. He never said anything on a whim; all his thoughts were collected before voiced aloud.

"I suppose... There wasn't really much more of a reason for me to take this exam other than to get revenge on the Phantom Troupe."

Leorio still felt bad about their first meeting, and what he'd said.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this..."

"Are you serious?" The older teen was cross. "You just answered your own question!"

The blonde blinked, clearly confused.

"Well," Leorio felt proud to be the counselor for once. "You asked why you were here. To get revenge on the Troupe, of course!"

Kurapika slowly lowered his eyes. "But you don't need a license to do that." He sighed. "Maybe I was just bidding my time. I told myself to come every year, but I didn't have the courage until now. It's been four years... Now I'm not so sure."

This was not the resolve Leorio had seen on the boat. What exactly... happened... since then?

He thought back to everything in the past few days. The storm on the boat. Running more than he ever had in his life. Crossing paths with that creep...

Bingo.

But wasn't _he himself_ the one that got hurt? Or did... _Something_ happen while he was unconscious?

"Kurapika."

"Yeah?"

"What did that clown punk do to you?"

Kurapika jumped, then eyed him strangely. "I should ask you..."

He was referring to the giant lump on Leorio's cheek. "Never mind." He grumbled. "You're too secretive."

He half expected the boy to get mad, but he just chuckled. Leorio blushed, irritated.

"I think I'm allowed to be," the Kurta stated. "It's probably something I'll never get over."

Leorio was an impatient man. He hoped he'd get over it quick.

**十四番**

Gon stepped around various sleeping figures, looking for her blanket and a familiar face.

Against a wall, she spotted Kurapika and Leorio, one deadly silent and the other snoring obnoxiously. She grinned when she saw that their shoulders were touching.

She sighed.

_They're sitting on my blanket..._

**十四番**

The next morning, the remaining applicants gathered on top of a barren rocky circle. This was their third phase and supposedly the most difficult so far: the Trick Tower.

Beans gave them the run-down. "You have 72 hours to make it to the bottom. Only then will you pass. Good luck!" The airship quickly departed.

After learning from an unfortunate event that climbing down the outside of the tower_ was not_ permitted, the applicants began searching for an impossible entrance.

"Have you found anything?" Gon asked Kurapika after awhile.

She shook her head. "Though there's a significantly smaller amount of applicants remaining up here..."

"Maybe they fell." Leorio snickered, but he shut up when Kurapika shot him a look of disapproval.

"It's possible that the tower only permits a certain amount of people," Kurapika mused. "That would be a good way to limit the number of applicants. It would test how skilled you are at finding things."

Leorio scratched his head. "Great. I didn't come here to hunt things, I came to get rich."

Gon pointed to her white-haired friend in the distance. "We found a few."

Leorio sweat-dropped. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place...?"

She shrugged, gesturing for them to follow.

The entrance was so simple that the older two felt like idiots. The tiles could be pressed down, opening up into darkness. Each entrance could only be used once, so Kurapika's thought seemed to be spot on.

They all exchanged glances, realizing they'd have to finally separate.

"Good luck, guys." Gon said.

All at once, they jumped up, landing on their individual tiles, entering into the unknown.

**十四番**

"Agh... I landed on my butt..."

"Leorio?"

"Gon?!"

"Gon!"

"Killua!"

"Hold on, is Kurapika -"

"Right here."

Torches around the room dimly illuminated the small space.

None of them had expected to land in the same spot.

Leorio dragged himself off the ground, butt still throbbing. To his dismay, he realized he was the only one that didn't land on his feet.

As they looked around the room a bit, they found a pedestal with five wrist watch timers on them, counting down from their time limit goal of 72 hours.

Gon tried putting a watch on per wrist to see what would happen, when a voice came out through the walls.

"The pathway you have chosen requires five people. Until five people have put on a timer, the doors will remain shut."

Gon sheepishly returned a timer to the pedestal.

"This exam," the man said. "Will require something very complicated... _cooperation_."

"Cooperation? What's that?" Leorio tried to make an uber-lame joke.

"Cooperation is when everyone works as one in order to - "

"Got it, got it." He muttered, irked that the stupid examiner took it literally.

Kurapika aimed his voice at the speaker on the wall. "What is this path's test then?"

The answer confused them all.

"Majority rules."

...what?

"Meaning, you will reach obstacles where you are faced with two options. You will each vote using the buttons on your timer, and the path you go on is the path the majority chose. Do you have any other questions?"

Leorio thought for a minute. "Can we bust ourselves out of here? Maybe by like, kicking down a door or a wall or something?"

No one bothered to answer him.

"Well," the examiner stated cheerfully. "I wish you all good luck!" There was a slight buzz as he signed off.

The four looked at each other, then at the single timer awaiting a fifth member.

"...who wants to play ninja?"

**十四番**

Light from outside suddenly burst through a hole a few hours into their waiting.

Their lucky number five was none other than...

_"This creep?!"_

Tonpa brushed himself off and stood. "Ah, the rookies! No hard feelings, ne?"

Steam poured out Leorio's ears.

Gon ran to grab the fifth timer. "Tonpa-san, put this on."

As soon as he did, a door in the wall opened.

Not even a few meters into the hallway they were met with a fork in the road. A gate blocked each way, and a sign said to press "O" for left and "X" for right.

They glanced at each other, unsure where to go.

The Majority Rules had just begun.

**十四番**

Eventually, after a lot of tantrums and brain-frying, the group came to a dead end. The path in front of them dropped into a black pit. The other side was far away, with a stone square, almost like a fighting ring, in the middle.

Shadows shifted on the other side, and everyone immediately tensed up. A muscular man stepped forward, removing a sheet covering his head.

"Welcome!"

Gon waved, before Killua pushed her hand down.

The man explained that they could not pass unless they won the tournament, which required a minimum of 3 wins. It would be one-on-one fights, each one decided by the two fighters on the floor. On top of that, their opponents were criminals with sentences of at least 100 years. Depending on how long they could delay the rookies, they could significantly reduce their sentence as payment for helping in the exam.

Tonpa decided to "sacrifice" himself first, but only sacrificed them a win instead after giving up in the first five seconds of the match.

Gon decided to go next, hoping to have a hand-to-hand combat fight (she'd gotten pretty good, practicing with Phinks all those years). And to her complete disappointment, her fight wasn't physical at all; it was a test to see who's candle could _last the longest_. She did win, but _still. _

"I should have volunteered first..." She mumbled.

Killua watched curiously as she pouted, despite her win.

Next up was Kurapika.

As soon as the Kurta's opponent revealed himself, Leorio's heart dropped. The man was at least three times Kurapika's size, and he looked and talked like a nut case.

"This'll be a fight to the death!"

Gon whined.

"No weapons, got it?" The convict's jaw dropped when Kurapika tossed aside duel swords that he hadn't even noticed. He wondered where the kid had hidden them.

Leorio stared as Kurapika then removed his tribal robes.

He wasn't sure because of the bagginess of Kurapika's shirt, but...

"Gon?'

"Yeah?"

"Is Kurapika a girl?"

"Yeah." She raised a brow. "... Oreo, are you okay?"

_No, not really._

"I'm ready." Kurapika stood calmly, waiting for the convict to make the first strike. And when he did, she easily dodged his clumsy charge, crushing the stone floor instead of her body.

Frustrated after encountering the same situation over and over again, the convict decided to resort to his second option. It was one thing to dodge a fist, but this...

He turned, allowing Kurapika to get a good long look at his back. On his shoulder was a tattoo of a spider.

A _Spider._

He chuckled, enjoying her change in demeanor as her eyes widened and her breathing stopped. This was the reaction he got, every time. No one except a Spider himself could take that tattoo lightly. It was only natural that -

A fist connected with his face, slamming his body to the ground. As his head whacked the stone floor, he tried to grasp his consciousness, but froze when he saw one of the most terrifying sights in his life, standing above him.

Glowing red eyes, filled with overwhelming hate and rage.

"_How dare you..._" Kurapika murmured darkly, fists clenched and shaking. "_How dare you impersonate a true Spider?_"

His heart beat faster. _How did she know?!_

She socked him again, twice as hard as the first time.

After a moment, she stood. Each step she took back to the others was slow and dark, her eyes still glowing a murderous scarlet.

No one dared speak for a moment.

Until Leorio, still shocked, murmured his - no, _her_ \- name.

She raised her chin, and to their relief, her eyes were a dull gray once again. She put a hand to her head, faint. "I'm sorry... I get that way sometimes." She sounded breathless.

He knelt down next to her slumped figure, unsure how to comfort the side of her he'd never have expected to see. In that moment, a chill had run down his body. He'd felt like he was suffocating, as the air had thickened when her eyes became red.

So that was the beauty of the Kurta clan's eyes...

**十四番**

Since the opponent was not dead, the match wasn't over. However, Kurapika, still silently fuming, refused to finish the convict off.

So, to keep the tournament moving, Leorio's fight was a bet with the next convict in line.

They decided to bet hours on whether or not he was alive. And after almost being dropped into the pit surrounding the fight floor, the convict came to his senses and admitted that he was faking unconsciousness.

The score was now 2-1.

Leorio's fight was continued, as he and the female convict who couldn't seem to stop obnoxiously giggling bet hours on different scenerios (and thanks to Leorio's perverted nature and gullibility, he lost both a match and 50 hours of their time in the tower).

Last up was Killua.

Leorio verbally groaned. "We've lost already..."

The boy handed his skateboard to Gon. "You're one to talk, Oreo."

_"Stop calling me that, you brats!"_

The brunette lost even more hope when he saw that Killua's opponent was an infamous mass murderer, one who'd killed hundreds with only his iron-like fingers.

Johness, the convict sentenced to centuries in prison, flexed his hand. "This is a fight to the death."

Killua nodded. "Got it."

"Don't take this so lightly, boy." He warned. "I could care less about this exam. I only long to tear human flesh once again."

Killua shoved his hands in his pockets. "How about we just start?"

The murderer eyed the assassin, and with a grunt, he stepped forward to tear the small boy's face off.

And -

... he suddenly became _so cold._..

Across the ravine, everyone gasped - all except Gon. She only grinned, excited to finally see Killua's special technique in action.

In his hand, the snowy-haired boy held the still-beating heart of Johness the serial killer.

And with a sickening _shluck!... _

... he crushed it.

Leorio and Tonpa were still gaping when Killua returned, shaking the blood off his hand.

"Th... that was..."

He smirked. "I believe you owe me an apology, Oreo."

"...Wh... you... _rghh_!"

Kurapika stood but didn't take a single step closer to the boy that suddenly seemed so much darker. "How did you do that?"

He shrugged and lifted his hand, showing them how he could manipulate his nails to become pointed and deadly. "I just grabbed it."

The blonde lowered her head. A horrible image of the Phantom Troupe using nails like that to _dig out _the eyes of her brethren entered her mind... She shook her head.

After Killua's win, the score was 3-2 in their favor. But, even though they could advance to the other side of the ravine, they still had 50 hours to pay up. They were guided to a room where they'd be locked up until the penalty was payed.

"At this point," Kurapika sighed. "We'll be lucky to make it down half the tower."

For once, Leorio couldn't make a comeback, because his brain was focused on one thing and one thing only:

_Kurapika... is a GIRL!?_

* * *

Next time, on **Number 14:**

_"I forgot to ask, but... What exactly happened in that swamp?"_

_"LEORIO. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, IDIOT."_

_"Ohhhhhhh... It's Gon-chan, of course ^w^ "_

* * *

**Writer's block should be classified as a disease, I swear. **

**Pills need to be made to cure writer's block.**

**I would buy those pills.**

**Hope you liked chapter 6! REVIEW with any questions, comments, hate mail, etc!**


	7. People x Are x Messed Up

**Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**aaaarghhhhhhhhhhhhh**

***random hallucinations***

**bleghhhhhhhh**

**...school...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter and I wish Togashi would stop playing Dragon Quest.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: People X Are X Messed Up**

Thu-thump.

_Thu-thump._

_Thu-thump._

Gon was drowning in a deep abyss, the only sound her pounding heart, beating a hundred miles a minute. She grasped for something, but all her fingers touched were open water as she sank lower and lower in an endless pit. Very faintly, miles above her head, there was light.

She gasped, losing all the breath she had saved up. The light above her was illuminating from a pair of vengeful red eyes. The farther she dropped, the brighter they got.

Her lungs screamed, but her thoughts weren't angry.

They were guilty.

So she let herself sink farther, welcoming the cold, heartless water that filled her lungs.

**十四番**

Something soft and fluffy shot towards Gon, and as soon as it entered her small boundary of _en_, her hand came up to catch it.

Killua gaped in surprise. He hadn't gotten to witness her fighting techniques (that he was most certain she had) in that tournament, but her reflexes seemed pretty spot-on.

Gon sat up and stretched before flicking the pillow back, still yawning. And it smacked Killua right in the face.

He blushed and cussed her out while she just laughed.

All around the room, the others were waking up, their state of mind and mood at totally different levels. Kurapika was still semi-sulking, Leorio was a blushing idiot, and Tonpa was just Tonpa.

"Ne, Gon," Killua said, throwing the pillow back.

She responded with a nod and the pillow.

"Do you wish you could've fought?"

Gon caught the pillow, but this time she didn't return it to him. She seemed to be thinking, a task she was not so good at.

Gon herself was at a crossroad. Originally, she had absolutely wanted to fight. But the moment she saw those red eyes, she immediately backed into a corner without even realizing it. She'd never once given thought to that day four years ago until she met Kurapika.

It was haunting her.

She shook her head. "I'm not strong enough." She tossed him the pillow half-heartedly.

Killua wasn't an idiot, but he decided not to press the issue. Her face right then reminded him of her face in the swamp.

Now seemed as good a time as ever…

"I forgot to ask, but…. What exactly happened in that swamp?"

For just a nanosecond, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, but then her expression reverted to an innocent curiosity as she asked what he meant.

He was getting annoyed now. "I'm good at picking out liars," She winced. "You might as well tell me now." He held up his hand and let his fingernails slowly morph into claws and glared at her.

Kurapika suddenly jumped up. "_What are you doing?_"

And suddenly the whole group was around them. Killua and Gon didn't even notice their presences.

She didn't act like she was being threatened. And that only furthered Killua's conclusions on what kind of a person she really was.

"I… met that man." She started off slowly, carefully choosing honest words that didn't reveal too much. "He wouldn't have scared me so much… but I've met him before."

Killua edged his nails closer to her neck.

Leorio tried to make a grab for him, but the boy whipped out his other hand, just as sharp, to keep him back.

The tension was suffocating.

To Killua's surprise, Gon's eyes started to water ever so slightly. "Not very long ago, that man… he murdered someone I was close to." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, careful to avoid the deadly weapon centimeters from her skin. "Seeing him made me upset and angry."

_Thu-thump._

Killua felt a sudden pain in his chest – a foreign feeling. He ignored it, observing her for a few moments longer. With a sigh, he pulled his hand back, and Kurapika immediately put herself between him and Gon.

It worked. Every word she said was the truth.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he was kind of glad he didn't have to hurt her.

Suddenly, fingers gripped his shirt and lifted him up in the air, shaking him mercilessly. "What were you planning on doing?!" Leorio yelled. "_**Were you going to kill her?**_"

Killua never saw so much fire in the doctor-to-be's eyes. That pain in his chest returned. "Probably not."

He was shaken again. "I'll kill you if you try anything like that again!"

Those deep dark thoughts came back. They said:

_I wouldn't care._

**十四番**

The rest of the time in the trick tower went by ever so slowly. The tension never let up, and multiple more threats of every kind (ranging from mild to illegal) were issued in the next 30 or so hours that they were stuck in that small room.

When they were finally released, the five of them practically ran for their lives (much like the first phase) to get out in time. And with an hour to spare they made it to their final choice.

"Press X for the short path and O for the long path." Which translated to: "Press X for three people to pass and O for five people to pass."

Leorio was first to offer his opinion. "I vote we leave the creep and the murderer behind."

"I vote the Oreo and the fat guy." Who were the only two Killua seriously could not stand.

Tonpa nodded. "Oreo's gotta go."

"THAT CONFIRMS MY VOTE."

"Leorio," Kurapika said. "Calm down so we can figure this out."

He only spluttered nonsense in response.

But whatever arguments they would have didn't matter because of Gon's idea.

And they all passed in the end.

**十四番**

It was on the airship that night that Gon and Kurapika learned something deep about each other.

It started with an argument.

"WHAT D'YOU MEAN I'M A COOKIE WITH NO FILLING?!"

"If you can't figure out a metaphor, are you sure you're qualified to become a doctor?"

"..."

{^.^}~~

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a Zoldyck!"

"..."

"ZolDYCK!"

_"Don't try and turn my name into something it's not!"_

Kurapika tapped Gon's shoulder, gesturing that they should just leave before it got worse. Gon could only agree.

"Were you scared?" The blonde asked nonchalantly.

They were walking through random hallways in the airship that would take them to the Fourth Phase. Because of all the rest they got in the dreadful room in the Trick Tower, none of the group figured they would be able to sleep that night.

Gon really wasn't. "No." Granted, she didn't know Killua well, or really at all, but after she started talking, she saw in his eyes that even if she lied, he wouldn't have killed her.

She was probably wrong though.

Kurapika looked a little impressed. "_I_ would have been. Actually, I was scared for you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "We saw what those nails can do. Slicing your neck would have been like slicing through butter for him."

The raven-haired girl found herself nodding. In reality, she could have stepped back in time, or used _ken_, but Kurapika didn't need to know that.

They continued in silence for a bit. There was so much Gon wanted to say, wanted to ask, but her heart was still pounding from that dream she had. Anything Gon would say, she feared, would only make that dream a reality.

"Gon," Kurapika murmured. "May I confide in you?"

The blonde stopped, looking at the tiled floor. Gon did too; she recognized that the flooring they stood on was the only boundary between life and death, ground and open air. That didn't help.

"I've been distressed since that tournament, when… well, you know." She slid to the floor, arms wrapped around her drawn up legs. "That was the first time I've gone out of control in a long time. Years, even."

Gon joined her, but kept a few safe feet between them.

"You were probably so surprised – "

No.

" – and so confused – "

No.

" – when that happened." Kurapika put a hand to her forehead. "I'd promised myself before I came here that I would do this in a humane matter, so as not to let my anger and hatred take over me. But the moment I saw that man, pretending to be something he couldn't even understand the cruelty of, I forgot everything I had told myself. It just flew away."

Gon waited in agony for her next words.

Kurapika's eyes slowly opened, focusing on Gon's grim face. "I'm having second thoughts."

The younger girl's eyes widened in surprised. Second thoughts…?

"I've been in isolation for four years. And when I finally came into contact with others again… I realized… I could hurt a lot of people." She looked at the tile again. "I told myself I didn't care. But I do."

Gon's heart pounded, this time, not out of fear.

_But I do._

How did Kurapika's words ring so true for herself too? Before this moment, Gon hadn't thought of her family as murderers. And maybe she still didn't. But suddenly, she realized… **_I could hurt a lot of people_**_._

And she cared.

"I've always wanted a future where I could go back and right what was wrong in my past. I wanted this long before my clan was slaughtered. And ever since they were, that wrong I wanted to make right turned into vengeance." Her head nodded, like she didn't know what she was saying, but agreed with it nonetheless. "I'm not saying I don't still want to avenge my clan. But how I'll do it…." Her eyes met Gon's; they pleaded for help. "I'm not sure."

Gon still couldn't say anything to help the friend that would probably kill her if she knew her secret. Gon didn't feel qualified to help with a moral issue.

"_'I can forgive the things I've done, but not the things I do.'_ That's a principle from the Kurta." And without warning, the girl who kept changing and changing, dropped a tear.

That single tear made everything clear to Gon.

"I feel like I've violated my very being - "

"You want to change."

Kurapika lifted her head, stared at Gon.

"I've heard that principle before. I don't know where, but when you said it, I remembered that it was very important to me." Gon's face became hard. "And I also remembered that 'change' is the counter for that principle."

The blonde felt empty as Gon's words rushed into her mind.

"'_It's impossible to change the past, but it's easy to change the future.'_ That's how you don't have to forgive the things you do, since you're trying to become better."

Gon didn't know exactly where these words were coming from. Not her family, the Phantom Troupe. Their philosophy was something like, "survival of the fittest". Now Gon wished she hadn't said it because it brought feelings of confusion to her.

_Who taught me that?_

The two of them sat together, contemplating their thoughts.

Kurapika still felt empty; she hadn't expected the small girl to hit home so easily. _Was Gon right? Do I want to change?_

Later that night, Leorio was the one to find the two girls side by side, snoring feather-lightly. It made him feel good. Maybe he really was old.

**十四番**

The next morning was chaos. At least in Killua's eyes.

Just before landing around dawn, there were shouts and sounds of punching in the east wing. Sadly, he recognized the three voices, so he made his way over, sighing the whole time.

According to Leorio, he just fell asleep.

According to Kurapika and Gon (who just took Kurapika's side because she had no idea what the problem was), Leorio was an uneducated _hentai._

No one would explain what happened, but judging from the blushing and Leorio's now twice-bruised face, Killua kinda figured it out.

He smacked Leorio on the head. "Hentai."

"GET OUT, BRAT!"

Killua turned to the gaping Gon and chuckled. Those evil background thoughts said that she looked cute, but his normal assassin thoughts said that she looked vulnerable. "Na, Gon. Let's get away from the perverted Oreo and explore. The ship's about to land."

She half-nodded, gave Kurapika a sisterly look, and joined the white-haired boy, leaving a screeching Leorio behind.

They walked around for a bit, but there wasn't much new to see, considering how much exploring they did the last time they were there.

Eventually, they ended up by the same window that had constituted their last "deep" discussion. They watched the sky morph from pale gray to orangey-peach, the hues blending into each other like a watercolor painting. It was breathtaking.

Killua watched Gon watch the sky change. The fact that she could be awed by such a trivial thing both baffled and amused him. He rested his cheek in his palm with a soft smile.

"Do you want me to apologize for earlier?"

Gon knew things about that moment that Killua didn't know she knew. An apology would be meaningless. "No, it's alright.

He smirked. "Good." His hands went behind his head, relaxed. "Because I wasn't going to."

She puffed out her cheeks. "You're so mean, Killua."

"No. Just honest."

**十四番**

The Fourth Phase began a lecture and a boat ride later. Finally, an exam where physical predominance was really taken into account. And that really struck a chord with the examinees.

Gon finally became her normal self again because of how excited she was. She tried to play it down, and the others just brushed it off as her sense of adventure showing through.

Her fingers were twitching the whole trip over to the island. She longed to fight someone. It felt like an eternity since she'd landed a punch.

In fact, she was anxious to fight with the person she'd pulled the number of. This phase was like an extreme game of hide-and-seek tag. Any other person, she might've felt bad stealing a tag from, because they'd lose their chance to become a Hunter. Yes, she was technically a thief, and she really did enjoy it from time to time, but this felt different.

"_I told myself I didn't care. But I do."_

Yeah. Kurapika's words had really gotten to her. The night before, she thought maybe she did want to change, much like Kurapika. But did she really need to?

Maybe she would limit herself. Because thievery was her core. There were still good thieves out there.

She fingered the tag she'd pulled. 44 – Hisoka, the cold, heartless, creepy b –

"Ah… I feel bad for you."

It was Killua.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he slid to the ground next to her.

It seemed ever since he'd threatened to kill her, the two were mutually interested in the other. One could even say they were friends now. (Leorio called it stalking, but that was just him.)

"Who do you have?" She asked.

As usual, he decided to be difficult. "Secret."

She pouted a little before he pulled out the tag. It was a number she'd never seen before.

Gon vaguely wondered if he wanted to work together, but then she remembered who he was. Assassins don't work with others.

And, if he was with her, she wouldn't be able to do what she needed to do.

He didn't end up asking, just as she thought. They played sticks for awhile, but quit after it got too intense for everyone's safety. It was just enough to pass the time though, because they had finally arrived at the site for Phase Four.

After quickly running through the rules, the guide had them go one by one into the forest, every two minutes, in the order that they made it through the Trick Tower. Of course Hisoka was first.

The two fourteen-year-olds watched the magician's every step as he slowly strolled off the boat and into the undergrowth.

"I hope you can find him." Killua muttered, suspecting that he was very good at hiding.

She nodded, though she didn't think it'd be too hard, as long as he wasn't using _zetsu._

By the time it was her turn to go, Hisoka could easily have hidden quite well. But that wasn't the Hisoka she knew.

And her thoughts were only confirmed when she used her _en _and picked him out immediately.

It was as she sprinted to find the Number 4 Spider that she realized exactly what she was doing. Gon wasn't one to think out all the pros and cons of a situation before actually going for it, but this was Hisoka. _Hisoka_. No sane person would mindlessly go after the psychotic sadist.

Gon had to stop and ask herself "why"?

_Why do I need to talk to Hisoka?_

Was it her jumble of emotions that all seemed to gravitate towards the Phantom Troupe? If it was, Hisoka should be the last person she would want to talk to.

_No – he's the best person I can talk to._

As soon as she thought it, she knew it was true.

_There's no one else here I could even ask. I just need to sort out my thoughts. Hisoka's the best option, since he's the newest member of our group and the most sociopathic. He wouldn't try to milk anything, unlike the rest of my family._

She winced a little. _Now I'm thinking poorly of them? _Gon clenched her fists tighter, grit her teeth, and pushed on farther and faster across the terrain. She hardly relied on her eyes now - she just followed the strong unwavering trail that seemed to connect herself to the adopted Spider.

When she reached the clearing, time seemed to slow down.

A foreign body passed her by, taking each step at snail pace. In that instant, Gon saw how the next second would play out. The man, clearly another examinee, was aiming a spear directly at Hisoka, who sat comfortably a few feet away, head down, eyes closed. He was shrouded with an extremely low coating of aura.

She didn't have to do it – clearly, Hisoka would kill the man first – but something, perhaps her true nature and natural instincts, dominated her mind.

_First comes rock._

Aura flooded from her spirit and gathered as a ragged form in her fists.

_Jan._

The guy noticed her.

_Ken. _

He tried to change direction.

**_PAA!_**

It wasn't her strongest attack, but the orange ball of aura she emitted from her palm engulfed the examinee and killed him in an instant. The light rapidly faded as he fell to the ground.

"_Ohhhhh_… It's Gon-chan, of course."

Hisoka set the playing card down that had appeared almost out of nowhere in that fraction of a second.

Gon grimaced. She hated that look of his, like a hungry animal in the face of its helpless prey. She didn't want to be nor wouldbe his prey.

"That's probably the first action I've seen from you. You're strong." His yellow eyes narrowed as his tongue ran across his lips. "But you're still unripe."

She didn't know what he meant, but frankly, she didn't want to. Hisoka was gross. "He wasn't strong."

Before the magician could mutter anymore taunts or praises, whichever he felt like, she stepped towards her "brother", over the corpse of the large man.

Hisoka noticed how her aura darked and condensed, every so slightly, with each step. His excitement escalated, and he remembered just how much he wanted to fight her.

Gon stood above him, a light shadow adorning her face.

Her voice was low. "Tell me, Hisoka."

He tilted his head.

"What is this that I'm feeling?"

* * *

Next time, on **14**:

_"Do you consider yourself..." She struggled for the right word. "... Evil?"_

_"LEORIO! GET. AHOLD. OF. YOURSELF."_

_"Crap! They noticed me!"_

* * *

**So, hey, does anyone like Gintama? I was told it was hilarious, but I was told the same thing about One Piece, so...  
**

**Help me people. I'm boreeeed -.-**


	8. The x Truth x Revealed

So I started writing this chapter a few days after I posted the last... And I finished it today XD

I think this is the chapter that actually fits with the summary, because from this chapter (or the next) and onward, Hunter x Hunter as Togashi presented it will not be happening. (Minus certain bits and pieces)

**Dreaded Disclaimer**: All previously recognizable characters, settings, plots, conflicts, and anything else that I'm forgetting to include in this list that are from Hunter x Hunter belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The x Truth x Revealed**

**十四番**

It was 5 a.m. and Leorio had lost his tag.

He hit his head for the umpteenth time that night, wondering why he had ever trusted that creep Tonpa who clearly - CLEARLY - was faking his indigestion.

And he was the doctor!

Muttering to himself about what he'd do when he found the little snake, he failed to noticed the giant root stretching across the forest floor. And he might have tripped over it if a slim leg hadn't jutted out of nowhere a moment sooner.

Face full of dirt, he whipped up, prepared to curse at that black-hearted leech-

"I see you're unable to stand on your own two feet."

Leorio shrunk back. "K- Kura- Kkk..." Where did those raging thoughts fly away to?

The blonde _female _readjusted the strap of her satchel, eyes closed. "I should think you've received enough shame for today." She mocked in her monotonous tone.

He steamed and was about to insult her somehow, when Kurapika looked at him and... Genuinely smiled.

"Do you need help?"

Her peachy features became even softer as she reached her hand out to help him up; though, he didn't think the help she was referring to was just his tripping mishap.

He reluctantly took it, and his heart momentarily stopped beating.

She pulled him up, then brushed the dirt off her hands, observing their shadowy surroundings. Though for Leorio, the scenery wasn't so dark right then. It was almost as if a feathery glow surrounded her being-it was hypnotizing.

"...saw him a bit to the east." Kurapika finished.

_What_? _I wasn't listening!_

Kurapika didn't notice (or decided to ignore) his flailing mental state, as usual. "It shouldn't be too hard to recover. He's not the most physically adapt one here. Though..." She glanced at Leorio - a quick one-over - and got _that_ look. "He's not the worst..."

His blush turned into beet red irritation. "Oi. Why do you feel the need to make me feel inferior?" He tucked his head in like a turtle retreating into its shell.

She nodded, listless. "I don't try. It just happens."

She sauntered off in the direction of east.

Leorio tried to regain his mind. It wasn't really working.

**十四番**

"Hisoka."

He let out a low guttural _purr_ at that look of hers.

Gon ignored his reaction; she was far used to it by now, waving it off as just a normal Hisoka thing_. _"What is this that I'm feeling?" She curled her fingers in the stiff cloth of her jacket, right where her heart was. It hurt.

She didn't expect Hisoka to skirt around this or to ask too many questions. He probably already knew the situation, as observant as he was.

His smile actually faltered for a moment - was that _fear_ in his eyes? His face returned to Hisoka normal. Because, Hisoka and fear? The two didn't go together unless the former was the one _causing_ the latter.

They stared at each other for an long time, like they were challenging each other, but in reality the moment was only an instant. He then gestured with a flick of the hand for Gon to join him in the grass. She did, after forcing her legs to move from their spot a safe distance from the pedoclown

She rested her chin on her knees, focusing her vision in the distance. They were a few feet apart.

"Gon-chan," Hisoka started. "This is the first time you've been away from home."

That was true.

"You need advice... Correct?"

She nodded.

He chuckled. "And you came to me? I didn't expect that at all... You must know I have nothing good to say."

"That's not true." She turned her head towards him, keeping her body planted in its spot. "You know what I'm talking about, right? You didn't participate in the job four years ago... With the _Kurta_. So you can help me." Her gaze quickly dropped, along with her voice. "You don't have any feelings attached to this."

His mouth curled up slightly, like he was amused. "Our morals are quite different." Hisoka then attached his Bungee Gun to a passing bunny, cruelly letting it run off before pulling it right back, only to let its frightened little body run off again, and so on.

Yeah. Clearly, their morals were different.

"But," Hisoka watched the poor rabbit struggle to move another inch forward. "I suppose, if it will help you, Gon-chan, I can try to be a bit..." He yanked the small animal back, into his palm. "...Empathetic."

"Rea-"

"Just kidding."

Gon whined a little in frustration.

Hisoka suddenly got a serious look, releasing the squealing bunny and resting his hands in his lap. He was quiet, contemplative, for a moment. He said, "It's hard dealing with the intense negative feelings of others... I suppose I'm qualified to say that." Gon buried her face deeper in her knees. "We're in the same position: we're both dealing with someone we care about that does, or _could_, hate us for killing someone they love in the past. So the crossroad you stand at..." He held up two fingers. "Should you maintain your friendship with Kurapika by deceiving her your whole life, or tell her the truth with the inevitable risk of your bond being destroyed forever?"

Gon's face was completely hidden now. Her eyes were open, staring at the shaded patch of grass between her feet.

"But on Kurapika's side... She's bound to find out one way or another." He said. "It is her only true goal in life to avenge her clan - and that means taking out her revenge on every single Spider that participated in the slaughter. Should she find out through investigation or a third party, or be told by her dear friend that she murdered her people-"

The magician stopped. His mouth was slightly open as he watched Gon, shoulders shaking.

She'd prepared herself to hear the cold hard truth. But she didn't expect it to be so harsh. _What have I done?_

She sniffed, hoping Hisoka couldn't tell that salty tears were falling steadily from her eyes. "Please... Don't stop." She sniffed again, her voice clearing. "I need to hear this."

Hisoka only stared at her. He'd been a Spider for about a year, and he'd known Gon that whole time.

But he'd never seen her cry.

"If..." His eyes widened slightly. For once, he... He was at a loss for words. Had he ever questioned his own morals? He was now. It wasn't normal.

What was he supposed say?

**十四番**

Meanwhile, Killua set off to find the corresponding tag to his number card so he could get on with this phase and do what he really wanted to do at the moment.

Where was Gon?

Surely he'd get to discover some of her secrets on this island. And with a target like Hisoka, there absolutely would be no way she could easily pass the phase.

Unless she just stole three random badges.

Killua grit his teeth, praying that wouldn't be the case.

It wasn't until after he secured his advancement to the final phase that he wished he had never met Gon in the first place.

Badges bumping his thigh as he strolled through the trees whistling softly, his senses suddenly perked. Something was coming. He bent his spine slightly, ready to either run or attack when the person (or thing) broke through the trees. But he relaxed when he saw that it was only a rabbit. It squealed when it saw Killua, completely changing direction.

That tipped him off big time.

There was a predator nearby.

Keeping his senses in high alert, he crept on in the direction the rabbit came from. With his luck, it was probably just a fox or wild dog (if there was any on this island). Still, he had nothing else to do and no lead on Gon's location.

Five hundred meters later, Killua froze.

In the distance he could hear voices, one soft and one deep. A girl's and a man's. His heart raced before he could control it.

It was Gon and Hisoka.

He wasn't close enough to understand what they were saying, so he made his way forward in complete silence, an assassin's technique he'd mastered at age 4.

A good 50 meters off, he listened.

"... She may be unable to contain her wrath."

Silence.

_Sniff_. "So no matter what... _Sniff_... She's going to hate me?"

_Gon? _

"Unless she's a forgiving person... But considering the severity of the slaughtering, no amount of love she may feel will overpower the black vengeance attached to her soul."

Killua's mind was racing, desperately attempted to fit the puzzle pieces together. Yet there were still too many pieces missing to see the big picture.

"Hisoka." _Hiccup_. "I never thought -_hiccup_\- that you would be -_hiccup_\- so helpful."

But wait... Wasn't Gon supposed to be hunting the magician? It seemed this was a bit too deep and solemn and teary to be a simple game of chase.

Just what were they talking about?

"Thank you." _Hiccup_. _Sniff_.

Should he dare get closer? He still couldn't see the two through the dense foliage.

"What will you do now?" Hisoka asked.

Killua decided to risk it. He _had_ to know. This could be the key to unlocking Gon's secret past.

"I think... I need to get it off my chest."

"Didn't you do that by sharing with me, Gon-chan?"

Killua cringed at the added _chan_. It sickened him to hear the creepy murderer acting all familiar with Gon.

Forty-five meters away, his eyes widened in realization. _Gon_ was acting familiar with Hisoka.

They did know each other from before. And it sure as heck wasn't just the encounter in the swamp.

Gon replied, "I need to tell someone who isn't involved with this past. Someone I can trust to keep a secret."

"Oh?" Hisoka hummed. "And what good will that do?"

Killua heard her shift in the grass, forty meters away.

"Redemption. Or at least a start."

Thirty-nine meters.

"Gon-chan would betray her family?"

Thirty-eight meters.

"Not if its someone who will keep this a secret."

Thirty-seven.

"What if they hate you? See you as a monster? Inform the Hunter's association that you're a Spider in the Phantom Troupe-"

_Crunch!_

No_._

He misplaced his foot. Lost his balance. Stepped on curling brown leaves. Allowed his mind to blank and simultaneously fill with panic.

_No._

A sudden wave of overwhelming pressure filled the area. He was drowning in air.

It was a feeling he'd never forget, never recover from, never survive-

"Killua...?"

And just like that, the pressure changed from something cold and unforgiving to gentle curiousity.

It gave him the opportunity to run - run and never look back.

Because he figured out Gon's secret.

And now he wished he never knew.

**十四番**

"Killua...?"

Her _en_ didn't lie. And as he turned to run, she let her aura follow until he was out of range, 50 meters from where she stood now.

Gon turned her head towards Hisoka but kept her eyes locked on the trees Killua disappeared into. She spoke the blatant truth. "He heard, didn't he?"

Hisoka only chuckled.

Bummed, she fell back against the tree, sighing. Early light filtered through the branches and dotted her skin. She wished each speckle would burn holes through her body.

"I didn't think he'd be scared of me." She mumbled. "He's a Zoldyck after all."

The magician cocked an eyebrow at this information.

They were silent for a bit, taking in and thinking through what just happened. Only the birds chirped.

Gon's eyes were still focused on the direction Killua bolted off in. Their newfound relationship was dashed in an instant. She mentally hit herself for not using _en_ the whole time, just in case.

And what if...

_What if Kurapika had been the one to overhear?_

That thought made her stomach hurt, so she veered her thoughts back to her snowy-haired frenemy. She wondered out loud, "Do you think he'll trust me?"

"Trust a Spider?" Hisoka crossed his arms with a lopsided smirk. "That's not very smart."

"I think I should tell him the truth."

Now Hisoka was surprised. Genuinely baffled. He made a point to face Gon, meeting that stubbornly determined gaze she so gorgeously perfected.

He restrained a soft Hisoka moan.

Gon stood, brushing the dirt off the seat of her shorts. "I want to be friends with him. So he has to trust me first." She marched off and got to the tree line of the clearing before Hisoka pulled her back with a strand of bungee gum.

"Oi, Hisoka!"

He was serious, looking her dead in the eye, causing her to stop struggling immediately.

"Give him time." He said. "At least until this Phase is over."

Gon was an impatient child. "How long will that take?"

The corner of his lip curled. "Gon-chan wasn't paying attention to the rules, ne?"

She blushed with a duck-face.

The pull on her back was released so she stood up straight and resumed gazing at the last place Killua was detected. He could be anywhere at this point. He could be thinking anything at this point.

Gon didn't blame him; she'd be wary of a notorious thief herself. Especially one that killed without a second thought or single regret.

_I am despicable._

Hisoka suddenly turned, just a fraction of an inch, but it was enough to alert his younger "sister". Even without her _en_, she could tell someone was approaching. Obviously it was someone skilled seeing as Gon couldn't detect any sound or scent from the newcomer.

Her aura activated and spread, giving her a clear view of the man.

Tall, slim, and powerful.

"I assume you've found your target."

Gon plunged into tunnel vision.

_Target... Target... Target..._

"My target? Ohhhhh, you mean Gon-chan."

"So she isn't?"

_Isn't... Isn't... Isn't..._

"She's a dear friend of mine, almost like a sister. Na, Gon-chan?"

"..."

"Gon?"

Gon blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind from the reverberating fog she was in. "Yeah..." She murmured absentmindedly, her eyes unable to leave the dark pits on the mans face.

He stepped closer. She stepped back. A cold sweat broke out on her skin.

The man's face was blank. "Is she scared of me? Saa, I wouldn't be surprised."

But even Hisoka was concerned. "...Gon?"

Her lip trembled as she tried to speak. "Who is this man?" She couldn't address the dark presence, and for the first time in her life, she found herself inching closer to Hisoka for comfort.

Hisoka took a moment to answer as his mind tried to put the pieces together. He spoke slowly. "A comrade." His thin yellow eyes shifted to his shoulder. Gon had subconsciously gripped his sleeve.

He suddenly wanted to protect her.

"What brings you here? Did you get bored?" Hisoka asked, no trace of humor in his voice.

The man decided to stay put and observe the two. Never before had he seen someone show Hisoka any kind of affection or trust. Yet here this girl was.

"I noticed," he said. "That you're friends with participant 99."

Gon didn't say anything. She just glared at him from behind Hisoka.

"I don't suppose he told you what he was?"

She found her voice. "I don't care."

The long-haired man raised his brows, the only display of emotion present on his stoic face, but dropped them quickly. "It's not a good idea to be friends with assassins." He toyed with a glinting yellow needle produced out of nowhere. "They're cold and emotionless. They'll kill you as soon as they're bored of you."

Gon stepped out slightly, her eyebrows slanted and scrunched. "How would you know that?"

"Because I've known Killua his whole life."

She couldn't believe that. It occurred to her that she'd never seen this fraud before. She hoped to never see him again, because whenever she looked at him, she saw in those swirling black eyes the dream that haunted her since the day she was taken in by the Phantom Troupe.

Even though it was a foggy memory, Gon knew that this man at least resembled the thing that killed her aunt and mother. And she couldn't shake that uneasy feeling off.

"I want you to stay away from him, for both of your safety." The man instructed. He curled his hand into a fist and a dozen needles poked out between his fingers. They emanated a Nen similar to her brother Shalnark's, so Gon knew he was a manipulator.

He wasn't trustworthy.

She almost mustered up the courage to tell him that he was wrong and that he didn't know Killua at all...

But then she stopped. Held her tongue as he walked off in the direction he came. Tried not to let her eyes fall so much.

Because she didn't have the right to say any of that. She didn't know Killua at all.

**十四番**

Hisoka placed his plate in Gon's hand, fingertips sliding over the number 44 as he let go.

Gon scowled at the tag. "I don't want it."

"I know."

Those were the last words they exchanged during the Fourth Phase.

**十四番**

Killua spent the rest of the week thinking.

His assassin instincts told him to keep running until the enemy was long lost. By the time he reached the opposite edge of the island, he let his knees buckle and his palms scrape the rocky shore. They bled and stung, but it was only a papercut compared to the pain in his chest.

He'd never felt so conflicted before. Just when he started to consider that maybe he was being paranoid and Gon really was a normal 14-year-old girl, he learned the secret he'd been trying to discover in the last week. And just when he thought that maybe, just_ maybe_ she could be his first friend, he up and ran from her, terrified of who she was.

She was the one person his father told him to never fight. In fact, he was instructed to get as far away as possible as fast as he could should he ever encounter someone like Gon.

His instincts forced him to do exactly that but his emotions were beating him bloody.

For the next six days, Killua holed himself up in a small cave. He never slept and never ate. He only thought and considered and rethought and reconsidered.

_I'm taking this exam for fun. Why risk anything for it?_

_But you know Gon... She'd never hurt me._

_She's a Spider. They're thieves. They're masters of deception to get what they want. _

_But that's it - she's only a thief. She wouldn't hurt me for no reason._

_Only if you're not a threat. But what if you are?_

_She's never acted like I was a threat. She knows she's stronger. And..._

_And what?_

_And... I think she trusts me._

_..._

_But can you trust her?_

**十四番**

When the time came for everyone to return to the boat, Killua was there.

So was Gon.

* * *

Next time, on **14**:

_"She glanced at Hisoka, who shook his head ever so slightly..."_

_"Killua... Can I show you something?"_

_"What reason did you have for becoming a Hunter anyway?"_

* * *

Yay for summer and the end of the school year! I **will** try and update more frequently.

Honestly, I have no excuse not to...

Anyway, thanks so much for sticking with this story and my poor updates! (Not as poor as Togashi's - manifestation of my rage) Lolol :D


	9. Doubts x Lies x and Contradictions

I had a writing boost. Meaning, (faster) update ^w^

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi owns all Hunter x Hunter canon... everything.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Doubts X Lies X and Contradictions**

**十四番**

_Bzzz bzzz._

Gon dolefully pulled her buzzing phone out of her pocket. It took her an extra moment to check the screen because of how downcast she felt, but all those feelings were swiped away with a burst of adrenaline when the blur on display formed a familiar name.

"Nobu-nii!" She cried, sitting straight up in bed.

Her older brother laughed, hundreds of miles away. "Good to hear your voice too, Gon."

"I missed you! And I missed Machi nee-san and Uvo-chan and Shalnark nii-chan and-"

"Gon, Gon!" Nobunaga chuckled. "I get it! You missed us." There was a slight pause. "How's the exam been?"

Right, the exam...

"What about the exam?" She desperately wanted to avoid this question.

"Is it fun? Boring?" Gon could just picture the simperish grin on his face as he asked, "Meet anyone _special_?"

Why wasn't she in the mood to play along? "Um... It's very fun. Nothing's boring. The people..."

Images flashed through her mind. The captain. Beans. Tonpa. Satotz. Menchi and Buhara. Hisoka. Leorio.

_Kurapika_. She winced.

"...is there a bad connection? Oi, Gon, you there?"

_Killua_.

"_Shalnark, can you fix this?!_"

She took a deep breath. "No, I'm here. Sorry. I was just..." She willed her voice to stay steady and retain at least a little of its usual upbeatness. "...thinking about the people."

"Hehehe... Who is he?"

"Eh?"

"You're growing up Gon, I'd expect you'd start to think about b-"

Over the line, she could hear thwacking and yelling, and it was no surprise to her when Machi took over the line.

"Hey, Gon. How've you been?"

She just wanted to forget the whole fourth phase, to live in the third forever, before everything turned sour. "Never been better!"

It was the first lie she'd ever told her sister.

"That's good. You know, we had a bet on whether or not you'd pass. When's it over?"

One more phase. "Soon." One more phase, and then she could go home and forget any of this happened. "I'll call you when it's over."

"Alright."

"Hey, Gon-" Uvo called into the phone. "Could you do me a favor and pass? I want Feitan's money!"

"Me too!"

"Good luck!"

"We love you!"

"_DON'T FAIL!"_

The phone felt cold in her hand.

"I will. I love you guys. See you soon."

_Beep._

She wiped the wetness off her cheeks and returned to bed.

**十四番**

Not much later, there was a knock at her door. She opened her eyes, rubbing the crust from them. Sunlight filtered in through the window.

They'd landed the previous evening at the fifth exam site. The chairman's orders were that they each spend the rest of their time alone, getting a good nights rest and awaiting for what their final day as examinees had in store for them.

Gon shuffled to the door and opened it. It was Beans.

"Good morning, Gon-chan."

"Morning." She yawned.

"If you don't mind, the chairman would like to see you."

Her heart skipped a beat and suddenly, she was wide awake. Did he know? Was she disqualified? Caught?

Beans gestured for her to follow him. She reluctantly did.

Did _someone_ tell?

"It's just a short interview. After that, you'll join the others in the room where the Fifth Phase will be held."

_No. He wouldn't._

Beans went on to explain. "All the other participants have been interviewed, according to their plate number. You're last."

Her chest loosened a little. Her voice found ground. "Ano, what's the interview for?" _Not to weed out the evil ones, please not that, please-_

"That's a secret."

He stopped at the door, quickly rapping his knuckles on its surface. There was a muffled, "Come in!", so the small green secretary opened the door wide for Gon.

"Good luck."

And then it closed behind her.

**十四番**

"Ah, Gon-chan!" Netero was holding a clipboard, gesturing to a big fluffy pillow across from him. She carefully took a seat.

"How'd you sleep?"

Was this the interview? "Good..." She clasped her clammy hands together.

He nodded and smiled. "Good, good. I hope that helps you today. Now," He maneuvered straight to the point. "I have two questions for you. And you must answer honestly."

She was a Spider. "Got it." She was a thief.

Netero lifted his clipboard and pen. "Of all the remaining candidates, who interests you the most?"

This...

"The most?"

...was not what she was expecting.

Well, four definitely stood out to her. But her interest in them was all based on something so very different. Which to choose?

She looked up. "Is interest a positive or negative thing?"

He chuckled. "Depends on your views."

_My views... Right now, they're very negative... _

Her mind immediately wandered to that dream and the horrid shadow. Her original goal. The man at the fourth exam.

But he wasn't a participant.

"Erm, 403 is very interesting..."

Netero raised a brow.

"He wants to be a doctor. His goal is so pure. And he's funny." She faked a grin.

Unimpressed, Netero moved onto the next question. "Who do you least want to fight?"

_None of these people_. Why were these questions so difficult?

Gon shifted, her voice shook. "44 is very strong, so..."

"Gon."

She couldn't look up.

"I won't ask you to tell me what's going on, but I will ask again for the truth." His glare was almost painful for her. "Of the remaining participants, who interests you the most?"

But that wasn't fair! She knew who she wanted to avoid, who she wanted to reconcile with, who she wanted to help hold her burden. That wasn't based on interest. It was fear.

Despite the jumbled mess in her mind, there was still one participant that stood out above the others.

And that was-

"99... interests me the most."

"And who do you least want to fight with?"

Red eyes formed in her thoughts. If figmented rage like that could make her cringe, then what about the real thing?

"I don't want to fight 404."

Those answers were the truth.

The chairman finished scribbling notes down on the clipboard before smiling warmly at her. "That's all, thank you."

Gon just wanted to leave and end this exam. Whether that meant she became a Hunter or not, she didn't care.

"Real quick, Gon-chan." He stood and she finally faced him with her hand on the door handle. It itched to push down and pull back.

"The pride of the Hunter's Association is in its diversity. You'll never find two Hunters that are exactly alike. You'll never find two Hunters with the same goal. And you'll never find two Hunters with the same morals." His eyes shone. "Remember that."

Gon nodded and left the chairman behind. No one waited for her on the other side of the door. But, that was to be expected. Still, it made her hurt a little inside. She longed for a friend.

The hallway back to the next room seemed endless. It was probably the slowness of her step that made each foot closer to the others farther away than before.

She was becoming less and less of a Spider every day.

Was that what she wanted?

She paused, then continued on through the final door she'd open as a simple examinee in the 287th Hunter's exam.

**十四番**

For the next few hours, the eight remaining candidates waited in near silence for their fate to be announced.

A few took notice that the two 14-year-olds were on opposite sides of the room this time.

Eventually, the heavy double doors swung open and uncanny light filled the gloomy room. Carrying with him an aura of wisdom and experience, the chairman entered on his wooden _geta _followed by all the previous examiners of that year, Beans, and a few men in suits from the Hunters Association.

Leorio looked up. "Are we starting?"

"Hohoho..." Netero chuckled. "At least one of you is excited." He set up a board on a stand, and suddenly all the examinees eagerly lined up to get full view of their final test.

"What..."

"...the..."

Hanzo, the talkative ninja, stuck his head out to stare at Netero. "How is this fair?"

"There's only one winner!" Shrieked Leorio.

The chairman allowed them a moment to let out their frustrations before making a duck face and explaining the reality of the test. "Actually, only one of you can _lose_." He scratched his beard in thought. "Unless someone dies. Then two people will lose..."

A few of them sweat-dropped. Menchi (who didn't support the fifth exam) sighed.

Simply put, the final phase was a tournament. Based on the previous interviewing and observations, the opponents were placed according to their level of potential, the most promising in the beginning matches.

Kurapika vs. Hisoka.

Gon vs. Hanzo.

She glanced at the ninja, who returned the gaze with more... Malicious intent? To anyone else, Hanzo's smile looked exactly as it was: a friendly, no-hard-feelings kind of smile. But she knew those kinds of people. Hurting someone felt _good_ if it helped you accomplish your goal.

Yeah. She understood.

The winner of each fight became a Hunter. The loser would go on to fight the next waiting opponent, and so on until there was only one unfortunate candidate left-one who would not gain the privilege of becoming a Hunter that year.

All weapons were allowed, as well as all forms of fighting.

However, there was a catch.

"The only way to defeat your opponent is if they give up. Killing is strictly forbidden during this phase and will result in the disqualification of the killer."

Hanzo nodded. "So that's how two people can lose."

"Precisely."

On the other side of the group, a certain white-haired child glared at the board. He didn't know squat about his two opponents, but glancing at them now, he had no worries.

His only worry was Gon.

After eight days of thinking about her and her secret, he'd come to a conclusion: let Gon approach him, but don't approach Gon.

He desperately wanted to talk to her, to learn the truth of her dark past. But his mind kept focusing on that one detail - the one that changed everything.

His family's words kept echoing in his mind:

Never fight an opponent stronger than you.

_This isn't a fight._

Never let your guard down.

_I always did around her._

Never make friends.

_We're not friends..._

How he'd kid himself on that. On that airship, exploring with Gon, he'd never had more fun in his life. Sure, they didn't do much, and their playground was pretty limited, but it was the world compared to the place he'd been stuck in for the past fourteen years of his life.

He had fun for once - and with someone his own age. He felt himself smiling and his chest was warm; he'd never felt those things before. He wanted them back.

But how could he do that now?

"First up: Gon-san and Hanzo-san!"

Killua's head fwhipped up as the two took center stage. He looked ready for a good duel, but she seemed...

"Gon?" Kurapika murmured beside him.

That look on her face...

"Ready?"

She was already defeated.

**十四番**

_"Good luck."_

Kurapika's words after she was called to fight. Three times she'd been told that in the last twenty-four hours, and still she felt very unlucky.

According to the chart, if she lost her first two matches, she'd have to fight Killua.

It'd be easy to win.

It'd be easier to lose.

Gon faced the confident Hanzo. Seeing the determination in his eyes made her sure she didn't want this. He was Hunter material. She was Spider material.

That's how it would always be.

She could kill to secure her defeat, but these people had grown on her. They deserved to move on.

These people also wanted a fight. So she'd give them one. She'd give them what they wanted so she could get what she wanted.

"Ready?"

Wearily, she held her pointer fingers up slightly. With Nen, she formed a question.

_'Should I use it?'_

She glanced at Hisoka, who shook his head ever so slightly. The Nen words dissipated.

"Begin!"

**十四番**

Even after it was over, no one could believe it - not even Hanzo.

"Y... You'd give up that easily!?" He'd landed a single hit on Gon, the kind that made someone's vision go fuzzy and their ears ring. Of course, that was _after_ Gon had punched him in the gut, kicked him in the shin, and kneed him in the spine. Yet, the little fiery girl couldn't handle a single hit before giving up?

She rubbed the new bump on her head, slowly standing. In all honesty, she was fine. Her head cleared moments after the hit, so it was hardly a set back at all. But the moment his hand connected with her skull, the words left her mouth.

_'I give up!'_

"Yeah, that hit really threw me off!" She laughed. "Congratulations."

Stunned, Hanzo was the first examinee to become a Hunter that year.

After Gon returned to her place, Kurapika joined her, a look of concern adorning her features. "Is something wrong?"

"He's pretty strong."

If there was one thing Kurapika understood, it was a fake smile. What was her little friend doing?

Something happened in that swamp and something happened on the island. Kurapika didn't dare ask the questions that formed in her head. Now was not the time.

"Next up: Kurapika-san vs. Hisoka-san!"

Now was definitely not the time.

"Weapons are allowed, ne?" Hisoka asked casually. He'd already started shuffling his cards, knowing full well what the answer was.

"All weapons, no killing." The chairman responded.

Facing him now, Kurapika understood Gon's feelings of anxiety around the magician. His very being reeked some sort of sadistic aura. This fight would not go down well.

Did she have doubts? She wondered this as she raised her duel _bokken_ in front of her.

"Ready?"

Hisoka chuckled.

"Begin!"

Kurapika rushed forward, unable to waste a single moment. He was experienced, yes, but doesn't a sword beat a playing card?

No. She'd seen those cards slice necks and impale chests. They weren't normal. Or rather...

Hisoka licked his lips as he danced around the swinging _bokken_.

..._he_ wasn't normal.

"Kurapika!" Leorio yelled, obnoxious. "You got this!"

That only proved to be a distraction, as Hisoka was able to throw card close enough to her face that had she not dodged it, she would've been a goner. She felt hot sticky blood drip down her cheek. It stung.

The magician threw a couple more. Agile, Kurapika ducked and spun, relying almost entirely on pure luck. _This man is a monster, _she thought grimly. _It's not hard to imagine that he was disqualified last year for injuring an examiner._

The fight could've lasted forever-until she tried to deflect a card with a blade only to have it slice straight through the wood. Besides her tribal clothes, the bokken were the only artifacts she could salvage from home.

The right blade was gone.

A surge of anger rushed through her as she snarled and lunged at the man. She didn't know why, but he seemed a little stunned, allowing her to punch him repeatedly. It was all she could focus on-those dazed yellow eyes and that slight frown that slowly curved in amusement - it only fueled her anger. She raised a knee to strike him in the stomach but a firm hand pushed her back.

She gracefully landed on her behind, then pushed up to attack again-

He was shaking. Gripping his biceps. Moaning.

Had she hurt him that bad?

Kurapika grit her teeth. His pain was nothing compared to hers.

Hisoka breathed out, his eyes immediately shifted to her, still only standing up halfway.

_Click. Clack. Click._

She was frozen as he stepped closer and closer and closer and suddenly his face was coming towards hers-

"There's at least one person in this room-" his warm breath tickled her ear. "-who is a Spider."

...

_It-_

She wanted to scream. She wanted to curl her fingers around his throat and squeeze until that horrid smile disappeared forever. She wanted more than ever to watch blood dripping from the chest and mouth of each and every last member of the Phantom Troupe.

_In this room... A Spider..._

Her knees wobbled. Her ears rang. She didn't even hear Hisoka calling out that he gave up until desperate fingers gripped her shoulders.

"Kurapika! Calm down!"

It was Leorio's voice.

But all she saw was red.

And then black.

**十四番**

"Third up: Gon-san vs. Pokkle-san!"

The next match had taken longer to start up on the others because Kurpika had to be escorted out of the room. Her eyes, a brilliant red, never faded, even as she passed out.

It took three men and various threats to keep Leorio where he was.

The events only heightened Gon's apprehension.

"Ready? Begin!"

Pokkle was much weaker than Hanzo, and the two of them could tell immediately.

He looked so scared, so frightened of a girl years his minor, that she couldn't hurt him. He reminded her of a child determined to win his battles but hopelessly defeated.

So she gave up without a single punch.

Killua never let his icy eyes leave Gon's face during her matches. That cheerful, care-free girl he'd met during the first phase was gone, replaced by something uneasy and fragile.

He tried to remember where it was that her demeanor changed.

The swamp? No, she quickly recovered from that. The trick tower? She did seem a little off after Kurapika's fight, but that was to be expected; they all were.

The airship before the fourth phase was fine, fun actually. Then...

It must've been the same time he changed.

They'd both had a realization. He though back to what Gon and Hisoka had been talking about-

_Hisoka_.

She knew him.

Was he a Spider?

Or was he involved in some other way?

The magician was something else; strong, but a member of the Phantom Troupe... It didn't fit the description his father gave him. He was too slippery and acted too much on his own.

Then why was Gon here?

The more Killua tried to figure the situation out on his own, the more he came to realize that he'd never know.

Unless he was directly involved. Which meant... Asking Gon.

But what about his conclusion, that he wouldn't approach her?

That was before the fifth exam. That was before he realized that his father was wrong. The Phantom Troupe was strong and deadly, but they obviously weren't ordinary serial killers. Gon showed compassion and self-control in her minimal fights.

Maybe approaching her wouldn't be so hard.

He thought through the entire fight between Hisoka and the old man, Bodoro - it was no surprise who won - and his eyes widened at the ground when he heard the ref's next words.

"Next up: Gon-san vs. Killua-san!"

_Why?_

She could've won those other matches.

Why did she wait?

Did she want to fight him?

Is that how people like her settled things?

_It's not. It's not it's not it's not_, he kept reminding himself as his deadweight legs carried him to the middle of the room.

Should they make eye contact?

_Enough with the questions!_ Killua forced himself to look up. He shouldn't be afraid; he never was before that island.

_Once you've met a killer, you can always pick one out_.

She looked so sad.

_Deep down, we're all the same._

"Ready?"

They took their stances.

"Begin!"

* * *

Next time, on **14**:

_"Killua... Can I show you something?"_

_"What reason did you have for becoming a Hunter anyway?"_

_"A Spider in that room... Could it be...?"_

* * *

Almost done with the Hunter's Exam! *wipes sweat off forehead* I predict this story is... A third of the way done? Who knows. I don't plan anything :P

Too much depression in these recent chapters... It'll lighten up? (Meant to be a question to myself 0.o)

Thanks for reading!


	10. Gon x Vs x Killua

Hit double digits! Yay :)

Also, in case you weren't aware, I rewrote the beginning, so you _might_ want to go back and re-read chapter one real quick before reading this chapter, otherwise it _might_ not make total sense. Yes...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HxH.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Gon X vs. X Killua

**十四番**

The tension in the air was so thick, Killua was sure he could slice right through it with his retracting nails.

The two children paced, making sure to keep on opposite sides of the circle they were forming. It was the girl versus the boy. The sun facing the moon. The Spider against the assassin.

Yin and Yang.

They suddenly stopped, resolute ice plain in both their eyes.

"I give up!"

He blinked. She raised her brows.

Did they...?

"No, _I give up first_!"

Again, they'd shouted at the same time.

Pink faced, Gon balled her fists in frustration. "I'm letting you become a Hunter! Just take the win!"

"I don't want it!" he retorted. "That's not why I came here."

"I don't need it either!"

"Then why'd you come?!"

"That's not important!"

"You're just avoiding the question!"

"You're avoiding me!"

Killua opened his mouth to continue the rapid-fire debate, but slowly closed it when he realized he had nothing to say to that. She was right. But so was he.

He wouldn't back down so easily.

With a grueling sound, he let his nails grow, shocking a few of the bystanders. Even Leorio, who'd seen what those nails could do, was taken aback.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted, trying to lunge for the white-haired devil. A few members of the Association held him back.

Killua said nothing, only taking a step closer to the obstinate Gon.

"Killua!" Kurapika cried, only able to restrain herself from taking him down due to years and years of practice. She'd known something was wrong, but the atmosphere felt like a haunting memory, or a nuclear bomb right before it explodes.

"Why don't you tell the truth?" Killua's voice was barely audible, just for the two of them, but his malice seemed to speak for him. "Why keep it a secret?"

Gon was still firmly planted in the same spot. "Now isn't the time."

He spat, "Then how about I say it?"

With that, she lunged at him. One arm locked around his neck while the other gripped his wrist, preventing him from stabbing her in the face.

Immediately, Killua reacted, hooking a foot behind her knee to bring her to the ground - unfortunately, her grip around his neck was still tight, and he crashed too.

They pulled at each other's hair, twisted limbs, pinched the soft skin on their arms (luckily, Killua's nails had returned to normal during the exchange). It was amazing to the observers in the room, who watched in awe as the fearsome tension quickly vanished as they wrestled in a similar fashion to the way many small children do.

And it amazed them even more when the two burst out in laughter, rolling around on the floor, clutching their shaking stomachs.

Dumbfounded, Kurapika turned to look at her companion, but Leorio looked completely lost, if not more than herself. In fact, everyone on the sidelines was either staring with their mouths gaping open or scratching their heads.

The laughter finally died down.

"I'm sorry." Gon said, still laying on her back on the tile floor. "I was gonna tell you, but then you found out. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Killua sighed and sat up in one motion. "I kind of overreacted. It's a, uh... " He rubbed the back of his neck. "... Bad habit of mine."

Gon sat up as well, hands in her lap. "Are you still scared?"

He didn't take quite as long to answer this time. "Not really."

"Good." She gave him the thumbs up with a grin. "Because we're friends, right?"

...

She opened her eyes, curious at the silence. "Killua?"

He'd never heard those words together before. They were warm words, if words could have a tangible feeling at all. He smiled a little at that. "Yeah."

They maintained eye contact for a moment, all the previous hardness and bitterness in the honey and cerulean orbs replaced with comforting familiarity.

Killua smiled at her before helping her up with a hand, shaking it in the process.

"Congratulations, Hunter-san."

She quirked a brow.

He suddenly shifted his gaze, looking straight at the chairman. "I give up."

The room became silent.

"Eh?!" It was Gon.

"You're looking for something, right?"

She slowly nodded.

"Go find it." He grinned. "Don't worry about me. I still have two more chances." The assassin flashed a peace sign with a smirk before leaving her to stand alone in the center of the floor.

The realization hit her.

She was a Hunter.

A _Hunter_.

In the middle of that floor, she cheered and jumped around with her fellow Hunters and the Hunters-to-be.

They were just glad their Gon was finally back.

**十四番**

The next round should have been Leorio vs. Bodoro.

However, due to the injuries he received from none other than the _Hunter_ Hisoka, Leorio requested that their fight be postponed. In this case, Killua would go on to fight Gittarakur. He agreed.

Thus, the next match began.

The small boy took his stance, and Gon could see the muscles in his hand tighten, prepared to morph at any given moment. There was that look in his eyes, the same one he had before tearing Johness' heart out in the Trick Tower.

Level. Calm. But as slick and deadly as black ice.

He took a step -

"_Killu_."

\- and froze.

The lanky man spoke robotically, carefully twisting and pulling thick needles out of his face. With a sound like grinding bones, his facial muscles contorted into a gruesome mixture until finally relaxing into the face of a young man.

Gon and Killua both stepped back at once.

"A... Ani..."

"_You_." Gon clenched her teeth.

The man's dark eyes didn't leave Killua's face. "How have you been... little brother?"

_Excellent job, my dear little brother._

No no no no no no

Kurapika tore her eyes from the scene, choosing to focus on Gon instead. She was shaking. Her eyes were blank.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Gon." Kurapika placed her hands firmly on Gon's shoulders. "_What is going on?_"

Gon didn't respond, just opened her mouth a little, like she was thinking but didn't know how to put her thoughts into words.

"Gon!"

Kurapika's forceful voice caught Killua's attention, and he was forced to look between his opponent and friend, both of whom greatly concerned him at the moment.

He almost said her name.

"Killu." The man said again, and the little white-haired boy whipped his head back to his alleged brother. The man tilted his head. "You seem distracted. What's going on?"

"N- nothing..."

His eyes traveled to Gon's, and the man followed his gaze.

_It's that girl..._

He eyed his little brother with an emotionless expression, curious. "Did you say you were friends?"

No one but the man noticed Killua's hazy blue eyes widen for just a short moment. The boy tried to answer, but like Gon, he couldn't seem to figure out how to make the words come out.

The long-haired man answered for him in the form of a question. "Do you remember what dad and I always taught you?"

It was obvious Killua knew.

"You don't need friends. You don't have time for friends because of your training. In fact, you'd just kill your friends. They're your playthings." He glanced at Gon, who stared at the ground with clenched fists. "At the moment, you're excited because this is something new to you. But once your battery is drained, she'll become nothing but a toy, a doll, and you'll kill her." His cold eyes were grating. "Because it's in your nature as an assassin."

"That's..." Killua's voice was less than a whisper. "...not true."

"It is."

He shut his eyes. "It's not."

The older brother pursed his pale lips, never once removing his singular gaze from the trembling little boy. "What is it you hope to gain from friendship?" His curious stare was blank. "Was there something wrong with the way dad and I have raised you?"

"I don't..."

The man perked up slightly, giving ear to the unintelligible mumble. "What?"

Seconds passed.

"I..."

Everyone waited for Killua's answer.

"I'm done... With this... With being an assassin."

...

The man raised his chin, the small and simple act coming off as a menacing threat. "And why is that?"

Gon was all ears.

A minute passed, and Killua still hadn't looked up or answered.

Having gotten past the initial shock of the reveal, Gon's mind was racing. She needed this match to be over. She had so many questions running through her mind - questions about the man claiming to be Killua's brother, questions about Killua's uncharacteristic fear, questions about why that man had confronted her in the forest, questions about _that night_ -

"I just... Want to become friends with Gon."

_Th-thump._

Did she hear that right?

"I thought so..." The man murmured thoughtfully. "And even after I warned her..."

Killua's head whipped up, snowy hair fluttering around his head.

_That's right..._ Gon mused._ I never had the chance to tell him._

The man's lips stayed straight, but Gon could see in his eyes that he was amused. This was a game to him. A sick, twisted game purely for his own sadistic enjoyment. She remembered how Hisoka called the man his 'comrade'; now she could see why.

"Killu."

Killua pursed his lips.

"How about I conduct a little test?" He raised his hand a little. "If you pass, I'll let you become a Hunter. But if you fail..."

The man's glinting eyes made it clear: failing wouldn't be the ideal option.

Killua lowered his chin slightly, eyes dark. "Alright."

His brother smiled. "Good. I'll give you a few questions, and you just have to answer. Depending on your sincerity, we'll see if you pass. Ready?"

Everyone held their breath.

"Ready."

"How much does your relationship with Gon mean to you?"

The people on the sidelines glanced at each other, confused. What kind of question was that? And why did the man care so much...?

Kurapika watched in silence. It was just like the two-question quiz, back before they even got to the exams. There was no right answer, but in this case, there was no wrong answer. If Killua's passing was based on the man's opinion of sincerity...

"You have three seconds to answer." The raven-haired man held up three fingers. "Three. Two. One- "

"It's important to me!" The young teen cried. With eyes closed and fists clenched so tightly that they shook, he went on to explain. "I've never had a friend before, Aniki. I've never had someone I could be honest with." A pink hue adorned his pale cheeks as he continued. "When I'm around her... I feel like a normal kid. No, I feel like a different person. I said I was sick of killing, and now I'm sure that I don't want to continue being an assassin... Because of her."

Gon watched with her mouth slightly open. She'd never known any of that. Actually, she didn't know Killua's dark feelings at all - the true ones, at least.

She felt a little guilty for never feeling the same way back.

She didn't come to the Hunter's Exam to make a friend or be a normal kid. His reason was so pure... Nothing like hers.

"Is that all?"

Killua nodded.

_Was that all the test was? Was he sincere enough? Did he pass?_ All those questions ran through everyone's minds, and they found themselves silently rooting for the small white-haired boy.

"Ja, now for the next question. What would you do if I killed Gon?"

**十四番**

It all happened in a heartbeat.

"Killua!"

Gon sat up in bed, struggling past the clean white sheets tangled around her legs. The skin on her face stung a little as she looked around.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"Good evening."

In an armchair in the corner of the small room sat Satotz. He closed the book he was reading and stood, dragging his chair closer to her bed.

Gon tried to connect the dots. The room, Satotz, morning, Killua...

She leaned forward, fingers curling into the folds of the blanket. "Satotz-san, where's Killua? What happened? What day is it- "

"Gon." The examiner said calmly. "I will explain. But please, settle down."

After she settled back against the headboard, he asked what the last thing she remembered was.

"It was... Eto... The man asked Killua a question."

If Satotz had a mouth, it would be grimacing. "So you really don't know why you're here..." He clasped his hands together in his lap, and Gon could already tell she wasn't going to like this story. "Illumi, Killua's brother, asked a terrible question..."

**十四番**

_"What would you do if I killed Gon?"_

There was a collective gasp, and all eyes darted to the small girl in horror. Of all the people in the room, only a few were unaffected by the question. One of them was Gon.

Leorio stood in front of the girl. "Why, you..." He stabbed his finger in Illumi's direction as if hoping it would jam into his eye and blind the man. "If you lay one finger on Gon, I'll kill you myself."

Illumi didn't even bother looking at the aspiring doctor, casually responding, "I wouldn't even need to touch her to kill her."

Leorio, yelling curses, had to be restrained.

"Now, Killu." He said. "What is your answer?"

The boy's skin was as white as his hair, ice cold sweat dotting his skin. He knew his answer could mean Gon's life. He hated to admit it, but he honestly didn't know what to say.

Kill Illumi? Not possible. Cry about it? Never. Kill himself? Out of the question.

He wracked his mind for an answer, anything, but Illumi was already speaking. "If I do it, will you be able to answer then?"

"No!" He wanted to shout it,, but it came out as a raspy croak. Some friend he was. Slowly, he reached out to grab his brother's wrist as he turned towards Gon-

"Don't. If you touch me, the fight will begin. If I kill Gon..." He narrowed his eyes. "The fight will end."

"You can't!" Killua managed. _What am I saying? _

But Illumi faced him anyway. "I can't?"

"If... If you kill Gon, you'll be disqualified."

The man finally caught on, dropping a fist into his other hand in understanding. "Oh, that's right. I can't kill Gon because I need this license for a job..."

Everyone relaxed, just a bit. Their Gon was safe.

"Alright then. I'll pass the test, _then_ kill Gon."

_DUN._

"Aniki, please." Killua didn't know where the courage was coming from, but he was glad. For now. Anything to keep Gon alive. "If it's a license you want, you can have it."

"Killu, I don't think you understand. You're very important to me. I just want you to grow up the right way."

"The right way!?" Leorio shrieked. "So that means having no frien - mmphh!" The guards covered his mouth.

"That means having no weakness. Now, are you ready to answer my question? Or do you need help answering?" He held up a few thick needles, the same kind Gon saw kill a man in the forest.

After a few seconds of edgy silence, Illumi raised the hand holding the dangerous pins.

"I'll hate you!"

It was the only thought crowding his blank mind. Memories of all the times Illumi tortured him, all the times Illumi messed with his emotions, all the times Illumi forced him to kill.

His life wasn't his own. That's why he left, wasn't it? And here, when he thought he'd finally made a choice of his own, was on a path he set for himself... His family was there to take it all away.

He hated it. He hated them.

He hated himself.

Illumi lowered his needle-filled hand. "You'll hate me?"

"I will."

He seemed to think for a moment. "Does that mean you won't willingly become the heir to the family?"

Killua grit his teeth so hard, he was sure they would crack._ I never wanted to anyway. _"Yes."

Finally, Illumi seemed to be the one at a crossroads. Slowly, enunciating every syllable, he asked, "So you won't come home?"

_"I'll never go back to that place." _He spat out.

Surprised by Killua's sudden change in demeanor, Illumi sighed. "It seems no matter what I do, you won't return home."

Gon watched Killua in silence. What must he be thinking, to have that look in his eyes? It was pure hatred, a look she never knew until she saw Kurapika's eyes glisten scarlet just days earlier. She didn't like that look.

And that aura... She could see it faintly around Killua's brother. It was evil. It shifted and curled around like a snake, a menacing purple color. She felt the urge to use _ko_.

And to her horror, she saw it creep towards her.

"Then... I guess it doesn't matter."

The needles flew through the air at the speed of sound, penetrating her thin layer of protection.

All Gon could do was shriek and claw at her face until the pain overwhelmed her mind and the world turned black.

**十四番**

Lightly, Gon touched her cheek. It still felt constricted. She wondered what those needles had done to her face and why she didn't remember it.

Satotz leaned back in the chair, a casual move, but his aura didn't imply 'casual' at all.

"After that, Killua went berserk. Bodoro tried to stop him, but he ended up getting killed. Killua might have attempted to kill everyone in that room if the chairman hadn't stepped in and knocked him out." He lowered his chin. "Unfortunately, Killua broke the rules when he killed Bodoro, another candidate, so he was disqualified. Illumi claimed his attack was not deadly, and since you are still alive, he is now a Hunter. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I saw it coming anyway."

Being an assassin, killing was in the snowy-haired boy's nature. But still, Gon couldn't picture the awful scene Satotz had painted for her. "Where's Killua now?"

"They left him in his room. He should be awake by now..."

Gon was out of bed in a second. "Thank you so much, Satotz-san."

She was already to the door when he called after her, "Don't you want your Hunter's license?"

"I'll get it later!" And with that, Gon was out the door.

She was elated. Killua was still here. He didn't go home. She had so much to tell him, so much to ask him.

Gon didn't care about all the bad things he said he'd done - her past was just as dark. All she wanted was some peace, and Killua filled that craving. Finally, she could have a friend as messed up as her to adventure with. And maybe, just maybe, he could help her figure out her past.

She finally reached his room, and, not wanting to waste a single second more, she flung open the door.

What she saw made her scream.

**十四番**

Next time, on **14:**

_"G- Gon! What are you- "_

_"Remember when I told you I was pretending to be male?"_

_"She fingered the blood red crystal, and somehow, it didn't seem as beautiful anymore..."_

* * *

Pfft, and it only took me 5 weeks to write. Whoo-hoo XD New record.

_**Congratulate me. **_щ('益'щ)

Maybe next time it'll only take _four_ weeks! heheh...


	11. That x Blood-Red x Reminder

I'm sorry, the fluff, I just... I had to :3

**Disclaimer**: Please Togashi I'm begging you your hiatus has gone on long enough can't we call agree on that

* * *

**Chapter 11:** That x Blood-Red x Reminder

**十四番**

"Iyaaaaaaaaa!"

She shut the door with the force of an enhancer, looking left and right to see if anyone witnessed her mishap.

The hallway was empty, thank goodness.

She covered the top of her head as if to protect herself from falling rubble. Her face was burning. Certainly it was as red as Hisoka's hair or Kurapika's eyes or-

"Gon?"

To all that is good and holy_, please remove me from this moment._

Killua was standing in the doorway _**still shirtless.**_

"H- hi there..."

_Why am I freaking out? I've seen Nobu-nii shirtless, Uvo-chan shirtless, Shalnark nii-san shirtless, Hisoka shirtless - heck, I've even seen Kuroro-san shirtless - _

"Are... You alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine, fine." She lied with a girly wave of the hand.

"Really?" He put his hands on his hips, making the lean muscle in his shoulders more prominent. "Because you're not wearing shoes. And you look crazy. Baaaka."

Right... She'd been in such a hurry, she'd forgotten her boots.

Frazzled, she stood and brushed her shorts off, eyes closed with an attempted look of nonchalance. "It's been a long day." She stated formally.

No answer.

She cracked open an eye to find him staring at her left cheek. "Is something wrong?"

He averted his dull blue gaze. "Nothing, just... You'll have a scar."

She hadn't even noticed the bandage on her cheek - maybe that's why it felt so constrained.

"You clawed yourself pretty bad there." He wasn't even looking in her direction anymore. She could tell he felt it was all his fault.

But it wasn't.

"It's just a scar, no worries. Not a first, anyway." Gon laughed a little, but stopped because laughter was so inappropriate right then. She cleared her throat, focusing on something besides _him. "_So anyway, I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Like what?"

"Well, we kind of made up during our match. But there's still some stuff we need to clear up between us. You know what I mean."

He nodded, then stepped aside to let her in.

Inside, it was dim. With a pang, she realized that he had been sitting in darkness for who knows how long. She switched on the lamp and sat cross-legged on his bed.

Killua shut the door and quickly threw his shirt on. Gon felt herself breathe a little easier.

He sat on the edge of the mattress, far from her. It was quiet for a moment before he summed it all up in four words. "So you're a Spider."

"Wait." Paranoid, she activated her _en_, very faintly so as not to disturb anyone. She couldn't risk someone overhearing this conversation, not now.

Killua shivered.

"Okay. We're good."

He eyed her, suspicious. "What is that?"

"It's..." Gon scratched her head, unsure of how she could explain _nen_. It took her years to figure it all out and even begin to master it. "... Complicated. We can discuss that later. But right now, I need to tell you some other things."

Quickly, she got on her knees and spun around, undoing her jacket.

"G- Gon!" He sprang off the bed like a startled cat. "What are you- "

"Quiet. Just look."

Slowly, she slipped the bright green barrier off her shoulders (Killua sighed in relief when he saw she was wearing an undershirt) and raised a hand to brush her long raven hair to the side, exposing her right shoulder.

There it was.

She moved the wide strap of the black undershirt aside so he could see the entire arachnid. Twelve legs. A number on the abdomen.

A genuine mark of the Spider.

He stared at the number. "Fourteen, huh?"

"Fourteen."

"How many of you guys are there?"

"Fourteen."

He smirked playfully, hoping to ease the tension. "So you're the weakling of the bunch- "

She turned and puffed out her cheeks, insisting, "It's not by rank!" Her face was pink. "I'm like... The 11th strongest- STOP LAUGHING."

Killua wiped imaginary tears out of his eyes, struggling to sit up again. "Gomen, gomen." He decided to stay there, on his back, looking up at her. From his position, the man-made light in the room cast a soft glow on her features. Compared to the rest of the shadowy room, she was bright. Almost too bright.

Gon sighed, letting out her irritation. "What do you think?"

Her voice brought Killua out of the daze he hadn't realized he was in. Luckily, she never noticed his creepy staring. Good ol' reliably clueless Gon. "I think..." He stopped. _What do I think? _His hands came to rest on his stomach. "I think it's dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Being here and all. I mean, the Phantom Troupe is a well-known group among the Hunters Association. One of the examiners was even a Blacklist Hunter. Imagine if you'd been found out."

"But I was."

"By me." He scoffed. "Honestly, baka. Do you have any common sense?"

She frowned a little.

Killua figured it was time to be serious. So the question that had been on his mind all week found its way out. "What reason did you have for becoming a Hunter anyway?"

Gon blinked. "That..."

Steady heartbeats passed.

He waited patiently (at least on the outside).

Finally, she gave in, sighing. "You wanna hear the short version or the long version?"

"Whichever version will answer my question."

"Ugh... The _long_ version."

Killua smiled to himself.

Before beginning, she readjusted her position, coming to sit facing him with her legs tucked beneath herself. She was so close, though Killua doubted she noticed as she got right into the story that would spark the change in his perspective.

"My mother and aunt were murdered."

**十四番**

The curtains rippled eerily.

Killua had... No idea. With someone as innocent (?) and carefree as Gon, such a dark past seemed inappropriate. Unfit. Perverse. Incorrect.

But she said it. So it must've been true.

Her backstory hadn't been long, but Killua's limbs were asleep. Maybe because he'd been so entranced in the little bit of her life he finally got to hear.

Or maybe...

"It's weird, right?"

...maybe because it was so awfully familiar.

"I don't even remember them. I can't figure out why I would want to avenge someone I don't know. Is it because they're family? But I have a family... Hmm..."

While Gon continued to mull over her choice, Killua was thinking two different things. First off, that Gon was _abnormally_ strange. But second was a feeling that he was missing something - like one puzzle piece right in the center. It irked him to no end, but he decided he'd ignore it for now.

Gon stuck out her bottom lip in concentration. It seemed like so long ago when she made her decision to find and kill the one that murdered her aunt and mother. She'd changed since then, even she could plainly tell. After seeing someone else driven by vengeance... It wasn't a path she wanted to take.

She looked into Killua's eyes. "Should I quit?"

Her furrowed brows unsettled the ex-assassin the most._ It's like... She wants to quit, but she can't..._

He smiled a little. "You're so easy to read, Gon. Are you sure you're a Spider?"

And just like that, she went from serious to smirkish.

"Oh yeah? You're so easy to surprise attack!" A pillow whipped his face. "Are you sure you're an assassin?"

Gon's taunts only fueled the fire. He grabbed another pillow and fought back with full force, easily overpowering the giggling girl in a second.

"I give! I give!"

Killua simply ignored her cries, choosing to raise the pillow above his head for one final blow.

And that's when she pounced.

...

"Ugh..."

After their heads cleared from the crash, Killua cracked an eye open and almost shrieked when he saw that her face was so close. She rubbed her forehead, which received the blunt end of the collision, and her chin and left arm rested on his chest. He held his breath.

Gon opened her eyes with a smile - and saw Killua, still holding the pillow above his head, along with his tomato-red face.

"Uh - "

As if things couldn't get more awkward, a certain Leorio burst through the door.

"Gon, I heard you were - "

He froze.

Gon blushed even harder.

Killua dropped the pillow he was holding.

With a quick scan of the room, Leorio's perverted mind determined that Killua was about to die by his hands, so he whipped out his pocket knife and prepared to charge at the hormonal teen.

"Raaaaghhhhh -! "

"Wait!" Gon sat up and held her hands in front of her to stop the raging man. She couldn't let him kill Killua, because it was her fault Leorio came in unannounced. She'd forgotten to keep her _en_ up. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have been pillow fighting. All the feathers are everywhere now..."

She lowered her arms, and Killua's heart skipped a beat.

Her shoulder - the _tattoo_. If she turned around or if Leorio came closer...

The doctor-to-be narrowed his eyes - specifically at Killua. "Is that all...?"

"Yeah, baka." He tried not to glance at Gon's exposed secret. "We're kids. Get your mind out of the gutter."

If Leorio could use nen, it would be menacing and purple right about now. "I don't like you..."

"Now, now." Gon smiled nervously. "We shouldn't fight, ne?"

"I suppose not..."

While the two chatted, Killua reached for her jacket on the floor, slowly and carefully so as not to attract Leorio's attention and get him and his hentai self to come closer. He felt the stiff green cloth, hooked his fingers around it and casually brought it up.

"How long have you been awake?" Leorio asked, pulling a chair over to the bed.

Killua placed the jacket on her shoulders.

She slipped her arms in, completely unaware of the predicament she'd been in. "Maybe an hour at most."

He glanced at the bandage on her cheek. "How are your injuries?"

If there was one thing Gon hated, it was when people kept worrying about her. "I'm fine. I can't even feel it." She prodded her "injury" to prove it.

Leorio's inner doctor wanted to say more, but he just sighed. "You're so reckless..."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Anyway, Kurapika asked me if I could deliver a message to you."

Gon locked her eyes on the wall to his right. "She did?"

"Yeah. She wants to talk to you. She's probably out on the deck. Been there all day."

She swallowed thickly. "Is everything okay with her?"

Leorio frowned a little, staring at his clasped hands. "Honestly, no. Whatever Hisoka told her really took its toll. She woke up a few hours ago and didn't say much. But her eyes..."

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Got it."

The older man scooted forward, giving her a confident smile. "Don't worry too much for her. She'll make it through this."

Gon's smile then was bitter. She wasn't worried for Kurapika, she was worried for herself.

Despite that, she stood. "I'll make my leave then." Her steps out the door echoed in the empty silence of the room.

Killua wished he could go with her, but he knew his place.

Quiet, the older man stated, "Something's happened to Gon."

The white-haired boy looked up, grimacing.

"You noticed too." Leorio said. "It didn't happen overnight, but maybe since the Fourth Phase..." He looked at Killua, determined to get an answer. "What happened?"

Slowly, he slid off the bed, adjusting his shirt and shoving his hands in his pockets. His back was to Leorio, but he had no intention of turning around.

"Stuff."

And Leorio was alone.

**十四番**

Against the background of pink clouds and sun-kissed orange sky, Kurapika's hair was golden. She sat on the very edge of the balcony, her feet dangling out into the open air. The wind tickling her toes was the only distraction from her sunken thoughts.

_"There's at least one person in this room who is a Spider."_

While unconscious, she dreamed about the day when she heard what happened to the Kurta.

Huts burnt down. Blood-stained grass. Everyone, slaughtered. Eyes gouged out. A note left behind.

_"We reject no one, so take nothing from us."_

What a sick joke.

Kurapika's mind was a game. Faces of everyone in that room - Hunters, bodyguards, examinees - who was it? Or rather, who were they?

She studied each face, every curve and every blemish. Yet, she just couldn't see it.

Killua was her best bet. But he was an assassin in the world-renowned Zoldyck family. She doubted he led a double life like such, one side a calculated killer and the other a ruthless murderer.

Then there was Gittaracker, or Illumi. But he was also out of the question.

Hisoka? But why would a Spider reveal themselves so easily? Then again, why wouldn't they? The Phantom Troupe never fears for their lives. They're monsters.

Yet... She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was completely and utterly wrong. The Spider could be anyone, maybe someone she'd never once talked to. On the other hand, what if they were close to her, choosing to make good relations to get her eyes as well or toy with her emotions?

It was all so frustrating. No matter what conclusion she came to, there was always a hole that needed to be filled.

She hated this game.

"I thought I might find you here."

Gon's voice always made Kurapika smile, and this time was no different. "Of course. Because Leorio tipped you off."

She could her the younger girl's soft controlled laughter and saw her join her on the edge. She was barefoot too.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Gon said, staring at the clouds below them, a wistful look on her face.

Kurapika reached out and touched one of the formations as it passed. It felt like running water.

"You know, I want to help you." Gon said for the sake of getting Kurapika to speak. How she could help or if she was qualified in any way was another matter.

The blonde nodded a little, gazing out into the darkening sky. "I know you do... But I'm not sure how." She suddenly turned, surprising Gon, but held the gaze nonetheless. "Remember when I told you why I was pretending to be male? I said I was hiding. While that was somewhat true, it was also a lie to myself. I thought to get my vengeance, I had to be strong - to be perceived as strong. It's a common male trait, don't you think?"

Gon thought of Tonpa and Leorio. That didn't seem right... "But you're strong, Kurapika, even if you are a girl."

The older girl smiled a little, unable to look at such an honest person any longer. "I'm actually a bit insecure and despondent. I found that I couldn't face the world as myself while in this state. I wanted to be a different person, saving the day. That was my solution."

There was so much more she wanted to say. Why was it so easy to pour out all her inner thoughts and secrets to this girl? They hardly knew each other.

A terrifying thought struck Kurapika in that moment. She discarded it immediately, taking a shaky breath to calm her nerves. She spoke slowly. "I think... I'm going to drop the act."

Gon smiled that smile, only reminding Kurapika that she was a paranoid idiot who needed to straighten out her thoughts.

They sat and chatted for a bit, until the distant fiery sun was about to dip out of sight. It's brightness shot through the air in a last desperate attempt to make itself known for the day, and the magnificent orange cast a rainbow through the single crystal earring dangling from Kurapika's ear.

Gon was mesmerized.

The miniature rainbow spanned across Gon cheeks and nose. Kurapika chuckled before reaching into her pocket to finger one of the last treasures she brought from home.

If she was going to trust Gon, she had to do it right.

Kurapika held the gem out to the other girl, and once Gon caught on, she refused.

"I told you to give it to someone special!"

Hearty laughter filled the void for a second. The blonde pressed the earring into Gon's palm, forcing her to curl her fingers around it.

"I know." She said. "So I'm giving it to you."

Kurapika stood, signaling that Gon had no choice but to carry the little piece of Kurapika should could.

"Do you know what those crystals symbolize? They're garnets, healing stones." She touched her own, the other hand subconsciously going to her heart. "They'll heal you. That's why I wear it. And you should too."

Even after Kurapika went back inside the airship, Gon was still fingering the blood-red crystal, and somehow, it didn't seem so beautiful anymore. She didn't deserve to be healed. It was just symbolism, but the small piece of finely crafted jewelry felt like a burden, a betrayal.

For a moment, Gon thought about throwing it out into the world, where someone who really needed it could find it. And even though she raised her fist high above her head... She just couldn't bring herself to let go.

Maybe she'd keep it. But she'd never wear it.

That crystal couldn't be a part of her. Kurapika couldn't be a part of her.

She deserved better than that.

**十四番**

"Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Lay off, old man, she's fine!"

It was the day of departure. All the newly made Hunters (and Killua) were being kicked out of their rooms, told to go out into the world and live life as a pro.

The group of four was having the hardest time out of everyone doing just that.

"Sorry if I don't trust you, you little sneak." Leorio retorted. "I'm just not comfortable with you two traveling alone."

"Aw, don't worry." Gon grinned. "We can manage."

"That's not what I'm worried about..."

Killua smirked. "I'd be worried for Kurapika, ne?"

The doctor-Hunter growled at the kid, unable to hide his flushed face.

"Gomen." Kurapika curtly held up a hand. "Leorio and I won't be traveling together. We have separate business to conduct."

Gon could only guess what Kurapika's business would involve. She felt a little sad that they'd be going off on three different paths, but maybe it was for the better. Maybe they'd be healed by then.

"Hey, don't look so down, kiddo." Leorio ruffled her hair. "Maybe we'll meet up somewhere along the way."

"If this helps," Kurapika said. "I'll be in Yorkshin City for the auction in September."

Leorio gagged. "_You_ have that kind of money?"

The blonde remained passive. "There are other things to do in a city that large."

"But you just said -!"

"That sounds great." Gon cut him off. Killua nodded in agreement.

It was settled. September 1st, Yorkshin City. Still a good eight months away, but Gon supposed that was enough time.

She fingered the Hunter's license Satotz had given her, along with the message.

_"You've already passed, but I wonder about your other friends... And how they'll do on the secret Hunter's Exam..."_

She was told not to say anything, which was hard because his words made almost no sense to her. But she'd kept her mouth shut, as hard as that was. It would come to her eventually.

"I guess this is it."

No one made eye contact.

The birds chirped.

"Well..." Kurapika smiled. "I guess I'm going first."

"Ah, me too." Leorio drew in a breath, fingering his briefcase.

They started to walk off, until Gon called out, "It was great meeting you guys! I'm so glad we could become friends!"

Kurapika only smiled and waved again, but Leorio grinned and gave her the thumbs up. "The same to you! Just call me if that cloud-headed pervert tries anything again!"

Gon just laughed, having no idea what that meant.

"Yeah, whatever!" Killua turned to his new traveling companion. "Let's go, Gon." And to prove that he was a colossal brat, he grabbed Gon's hand and ran off, sticking his tongue out at Leorio for a long, satisfying moment.

Once they were out of sight, Gon asked a question.

"Killua, what did Leorio mean?"

He quickly dropped her hand like it was a hot coal, running faster ahead so he could hide his face.

"Killua! Wait up!"

_That messed-up Oreo..._

"Killuaaaaaa!"

**十四番**

_I was raised on Whale Island._

_My father grew up there, but he never came back even once after he left to take the Hunter's Exam. He was twelve, even younger than we are. But even so, he passed. _

_He met my mom somewhere along the way. I don't know much about her. The others told me she's a mystery. _

_After I was born, she came to Whale Island. Apparently, she didn't want to raise me in such a dangerous environment as the one she and my father were constantly in. She knew about the island from what my father had told her, so she stayed with my aunt Mito and they raised me together._

_Even though Mito-san isn't my mom, her face is the face I can remember most clearly. I try and try and try, but I can never remember what my real mom looks like. I always wonder what that could mean..._

_When I think back to that island, I get a really warm feeling inside. We had a lot of happy memories there, being in the woods, living by the seaside. I still remember the animals, and how friendly they were._

_The terrible thing is... Even though I have all those good memories, the one I remember most is the bad one. _

_It was the middle of the night, when _it_ came. _

"Take her and run!"

_My mom stayed behind and fought - maybe she had _nen_. But the thing beat her and came after Mito-san and I. She held me in her arms, running through the forest. _

_I had no idea what was happening._

_And when she tripped... It was all over._

_Whoever it was would've killed me too, if I hadn't been saved. _

_The Spider was there that night. Just two of them, Nobu-nii and Machi nee-san. But they saved me, because they said they owed my dad a favor._

_At that point, I was practically an orphan. So they took me in and raised me to be what I am today._

_I guess that night was traumatic enough that I can't let it go. I dream about it all the time. I want that to go away. I thought if I avenged my family, I'd feel peace again. _

_That's all I want. Peace, inside me. So I can move forward without some kind of mountain to pull the whole way. So I can be normal._

_That's all I want._

**十四番**

Gon had intentionally left one tiny little detail out of her recollection of _that_ _night_.

There hadn't been one person.

There were two.

**十四番**

Next time, on **14:**

_"Can I ever meet your family?"_

_"Maybe I'll learn how to braid..."_

_"Nobu-nii, I have great news!"_

* * *

Daily Business #1: Yee-haw. Fate/Stay Night is my unfortunate new obsession.


	12. Cover x Your Eyes, x Kids

I kinda wish I had genderbent Killua instead... Hmm...

Real quick, I just want to say thank you. Writing doesn't come easy to me AT ALL so this has been a big effort on my part that I really wouldn't have the motivation to spend my time on if it weren't for all the people that have expressed their love for this.

So thank you, thank you, because without your support, I probably would've quit after like chapter 3 or something :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not have possession of HxH. I do however have a whip that I would gladly use on Togashi to "convince" him to write the rest of the Dark Continent arc.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Cover x Your Eyes, x Kids

**十四番**

Gon blinked awake in the semi-darkness. Massaging the sore spot on the side of her head, she opened up the backpack she was using as a pillow to find the source of her restless sleep.

Her fingers grasped something flat and hard and when she pulled it out, her drowsy expression immediately contorted into a scowl.

Hisoka's number plate. Her cheat out of passing the Fourth Phase.

For a moment, she wanted to chuck it in the nearest trash bin (or possibly out the window of the airship), but something stopped her. Shame? Guilt? She didn't know. But whatever the reason, she stuffed it back into her pack, underneath the other junk so it wouldn't keep her awake at night anymore.

She sighed and rested her head in her hand, her eyes happening to fall on the boy across from her.

His head barely touched the window, his breathing silent and limbs not moving a single millimeter. How Killua's stiff position was comfortable in any way, Gon had no clue.

But it was still amusing. The way his nose wrinkled ever so slightly, or how drool threatened to spill out his slightly open frown, or how his eyes fluttered open-

"Hnn?" He said sleepily.

Gon was already gazing out the window. _I've _only_ been looking at the window this whole time. _Casually (she hoped), she glanced at him and smiled. "Oh, you're awake!"

He rubbed his eyes, forcing down the yawn that threatened to roll out. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes."

He nodded, still not quite awake yet. The sagging purple bags under his eyes were even more prominent in the dark.

Gon upturned her brows, still smiling though not as brightly. "Maybe you should go back to sleep. We're not supposed to land for a few more hours."

"It's fine. I can go -" He couldn't suppress the yawn any longer. "- _daaays_ without sleeping."

"Right." She frowned.

A moment of silence passed before Killua shrunk back into his seat defensively. "Quit staring at me like that." He grumbled.

Gon stared at the ceiling.

"What is it?" He leaned forward, but she shook her head, saying it was nothing. _Sure it was._

The rest of the airship ride was spent in quiet, as most of the passengers were still conked out and snoring. They were supposed to arrive at their destination around sunrise. Gon was mesmerized watching the sky lighten to a milky gray and the moon become fainter and fainter in the far distance.

**十四番**

When they landed, the two kids stayed behind until all the other passengers had left. Killua then stood, gesturing for Gon to head out first.

She squeaked when cold hands covered her eyes.

"Sorry, Gon, but I don't wanna ruin the surprise." He lead her out like that, farther and farther and Gon wondered why she wasn't allowed to see anything for so long.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

They boarded what Gon assumed was a bus. "I thought you said we were almost there."

"We will be... After a short bus ride."

Gon whined a little, but kept quiet about the issue. She knew he really wanted to surprise her, but more importantly, she really wanted to be surprised.

"Gon." Killua muttered. "You're shaking the whole seat."

She hadn't realized she'd been bouncing in excitement.

Killua chuckled. "Honestly. You're such a kid."

"You're a kid, too!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Me? No, I'm much more mature than plenty of adults."

"But you're still a kid."

He raised a brow at her sudden serious expression.

She started to twiddle her thumbs, a nervous habit of hers he started to recognize.

"Ne, Killua. I don't suppose... You wanna... Talk about anything...?"

He shifted to look at her closer. "Such as?"

"Um." She bit her lip. "Like how beautiful the weather is or, uh, how much fun we're going to have, or _what'sgoingonwithyouandyourbrother_\- "

"H- hold on." He leaned closer. "What was that last part?"

She blinked behind his hands. "Oh look how wonderful the sky looks!" Gon jammed her finger a little too hard at the window. "Ow- er, it's so blue and the clouds, they're, um..."

"You obviously haven't seen the sky over here." His deadpan face oozed into his voice. With that, thunder rumbled in the distance. "Now seriously. What are you thinking about?"

After a moment of hesitation, Gon sighed long and dramatically. "I don't want to sound rude or anything, but you seemed pretty terrified of him." She admitted. "You never struck me as that kind of person."

He made eye contact with the floor. "You're talking to the guy who ran for his life after finding out a little girl was from a band of class-A bounty thieves."

"No." Gon shook her head and Killua had to readjust his position to keep his hands in place. "You ran after you felt my aura."

"Your aura?" Gears turned in his head. "Is that- "

"Oh!"

Killua jumped at her sudden exclamation.

"I get it!" Gon said. "Your brother's aura was even stronger than mine. That must've been what scared you."

His mouth opened slightly.

"You're wrong."

Horrible images of his childhood flooded his mind, memories he wanted to separate from his very being and burn to the ground. He could see those black bottomless pit eyes, never blinking, never leaving him. His aniki's aura or whatever wasn't it at all. It was much worse.

"Hey." A hand passed in front of his face. "I didn't mean to bring up the past. Sorry."

Killua pursed his lips. "Of all my family members, Illu-nii was the worst. He trained me all these years. Or rather, tortured me. He's the reason I turned out the way I did." _As a monster. A killing machine. Something other than human._

The snowy-haired boy started to pull his hands back, now clammy with sweat to wrap protectively around himself but was stopped by warm fingers.

Gon smiled gently. "I think you turned out great."

"Eh?" He gave her a weirded-out expression, forgetting she couldn't see it. "What are you saying?"

"Right here." She tapped the left side of his chest. Killua assumed she actually meant to point to the thing beating rapidly in his chest. "You have a good heart. That's most important."

The rest of the bus ride was silent, but it was comfortable silence, mostly because Killua felt so warm. He wanted to see his heart, the real thing, because he wondered what a good heart looked like.

Was it the same as all the hearts he'd ripped out over the years? Or the pictures he'd seen in all those anatomy books?

Or was it black like Illumi said it would be?

**十四番**

"Please exit single file. You're destination is on the left." The busty tour guide flashed the passengers an award winning smile. "Have a wonderful day, and don't forget to join "Terror Buses" Tours on your next trip through the Republic of Padokea!"

...

"Just a few more feet- careful! There's a crack."

"Where?"

"Right th- "

"Wah!"

"- ere."

Killua would've face-palmed, but he opted for a sigh and an arch "baaaka" instead. He looked around, smiling to himself.

This was a familiar place.

She regained her footing, raising her head in excitement. "Are we there?"

"Ah." Leisurely, he slid his hands away from her eyes, trying to keep his voice level and nonchalant. "This..."

Gon's honey eyes took it all in.

"...is the Heaven's Arena."

She hardly breathed. Just looking up at the building towering in front of her gave her vertigo. Whatever was inside couldn't be anything short of amazing.

While Killua rattled off facts about the place (third tallest building in the world, attracts millions from around the world yearly, blah blah etc etc) she was in something like a trance.

The white stone gleamed. The tower almost looked tilted from her angle. Going in was all the more exciting. Imagine being on the roof- the wind, the stars, the terrifying freedom-

"Oi! Earth to Gon!"

She blinked out of her daze. "Yes, Killua?"

"What was the last thing I said?"

"... This is the Heaven's Arena."

"Sure." He grumbled. "I'll just tell you this: the Arena has two purposes. To train, and to earn money. Both are relevant to us, I think." He eyed her. "I don't suppose you have any money?"

"No."

"Thought so." Killua started to walk towards the Arena. Gon quickly followed suit. "With each floor you pass, you get paid. We'll be rich in no time."

Money never had an value in her eyes, growing up in Meteor City. Despite that, she was curious. "How rich?"

He whipped around, stars dancing in his catlike eyes. "So rich I'll be able to buy all the Chocorobo-kuns I want!"

Gon stood where she was a moment longer, brows crinkled in confusion.

_Chocorobo-kuns?_

**十四番**

The line to buy entry tickets was longer than Killua would've liked. Gon spent the time observing all the people hoping to reach the top.

"Some of these people have some pretty weird get ups..."

Killua didn't bother to comment as he just eyed her blinding green outfit.

Eventually, they were seated in the Floor One arena, otherwise known as the Ranking Floor.

"Make sure to do your best." Killua instructed. "They'll tell you what floor you can advance to. After that, each win only brings you up one set of floors."

"Set of floors?"

"Sets of ten. Like the forties, fifties, sixties. If you win a fight in forties, you advance to a floor in the fifties, and so on." He raised a brow at the steam pouring out her ears. "It's not that complicated."

She chuckled sheepishly. "You'll just have to guide me, chief."

The loudspeaker shrieked to life. "#1973 and #2055, please come to Ring E."

Gon checked her ticket. "That's me."

Killua gave her the thumbs up. "Knock 'em dead, Gon!"

When she saw the giant hippo she was supposed to fight, she contemplated, '_nen or no nen, nen or no nen, nen? No nen.' _

"You only have three minutes to show what you've got! Begin!"

Gon opted for the knockout.

The crowd went wild when they saw that the petite little girl who looked like she could be stomped on by her opponent literally _pushed_ him out of the ring.

_**Crash!**_

She winced. "Sorry..."

Typing rapidly into his tablet, the ref handed her a ticket. "Move on to Floor 50."

The two teens high-fived when they reunited in the stands, only to have Killua switch places with her when he was called down.

But instead of a push, he ended his match with a single chop to the neck.

The ref widened his eyes when he checked Killua's record. "You've been the the two hundreds? Alright then, you can advance to Floor 100."

"Actually," The snowy-haired boy started. "Can I go to Floor 50?" He innocently glanced at the girl in the stands, still laughing and cheering for him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I'm taking this slow."

**十四番**

It wasn't long before the pair hit Floor 100, and with that came special privileges.

"Uahhhh! My own room!"

While Gon spun around and giggled, Killua checked the closet, bathroom, window, and all drawers for intruders or pedopervs. Better safe than sorry.

Dizzy, Gon flopped back onto the bed, moving her arms around her head in snow angel formation. She loved this room, everything about it.

"You look like that one girl who comes out of the TV."

Gon cracked an eye open. "Who?"

Killua smirked, coming to sit lightly on the edge of her bed. "You know, the creepy dead girl with hair that covers her face, and she kills people who watch a certain tape. If you want, we can rent the movie- "

"NO."

He cackled maliciously.

Gon hugged her pillow before realizing what he meant. From all the spinning, her hair hung all around her head. She spit a few pieces out, trying to fix it.

"Here." Killua scooted behind her, gathering all her locks behind her shoulders. He started to mess with them.

Her old wish of having eyes on the back of her head came back tenfold. "What are you doing?"

"Braiding."

_Killua? Braiding?_

"Where did you learn how to braid?"

"..."

"Nowhere."

She decided not to question his closed-off tone.

The gentle way in which Killua was lacing and plaiting her hair left her with an odd feeling. It reminded her of the one time she had seen a lake. The warm air and calm crystal surface of the water had left her feeling completely connected to the earth.

Killua's fingers fumbled. "I'm almost done."

She didn't say anything, afraid of shattering the feeling welling up inside her.

He dug around in her backpack for a hair tie, finishing his work in a quick twist and snap. He studied the braid for a moment, admiring how the shine differed from someone else's...

His head like a dog trying to dry itself. He couldn't think about that. He didn't want to think about _her_.

It was then Killua noticed that Gon hadn't moved. He popped his head out to see what the matter was, only to find that she had the most peaceful look on her face. Killua wondered what had caused her sudden change in demeanor- one moment obnoxiously excited and the next silently dreaming.

It was kind of endearing.

Suddenly, she gave jolt, and her breathing deepened.

She was... actually asleep.

How someone could fall asleep sitting up with no support was a mystery to Killua. But then he had to remind himself that Gon was always and would always be a mystery to him.

Silently, he pulled back the bed sheets and readjusted the pillows. He reached over to move Gon but his arms didn't follow his brain's command. They just stayed where they were, unable to get any closer to the sleeping angel.

_You're being stupid_, he chided to himself.

He slipped her boots off, and still she didn't even stir. Whatever she was dreaming about must've captivated her senses, which may have actually worked in Killua's favor. Forcing his arms forward, he scooped her up in his arms, taking a longer time than was really necessary to lay her down.

Like a reflex, the moment her head touched the pillow, she curled up like a little kid. Killua had never really thought of her as tiny because she really wasn't that much smaller than him, but seeing her figure on such a large bed made her look fragile. Vulnerable.

He eyed the empty space next to her.

A yawn suddenly broke out of his throat. He checked the time, not realizing it was well after midnight. He hadn't meant to keep Gon up so late. It was no wonder she fell asleep so fast.

His hands that didn't seem to know what to do anymore burrowed deep in his pockets. He left without another thought or glance back at the raven-haired girl.

**十四番**

The next morning, Gon was pleasantly surprised.

Vaguely, she remembered Killua doing her hair the night before, but she hadn't expected anything close to what she got. She strained to see the back in the mirror. The braid was so intricate, nothing like the simple one-strand-over-the-other she could attempt and fail at. Each plait was so carefully crafted, as if Killua had spent hours on it instead of just a few minutes. It put Gon to shame.

_Maybe I should learn how to braid..._

There was a quick knock on the door before it cracked open, and a small white-haired fluffball popped it's head in. Gon giggled when she saw that he was covering his eyes with a hand.

"Is it safe to come in?"

She crept forward (possibly in _zetsu_) until she was right in front of him.

"Yeah!"

Killua must've jumped back ten feet in the air. But hey, cats always land on their feet, right?

"G- Gon!" His face was pink. "Don't do that!"

She broke down in laughter at his reaction, not expecting to get anything even half as entertaining as a flustered Killua.

He brushed imaginary dirt off his long sleeve black shirt, forcing himself to look anywhere but at the girl laughing her butt off.

_I'm an assassin, and yet she manages to scare me like this again... _Maybe he really had been away from the business for too long.

Wiping tears away, Gon apologized and invited him in for real. This time, the ex-assassin was a little more cautious. "How's your hair holding up?" He asked.

She admired it in the full length mirror again. "I absolutely love it." She said honestly.

He blushed at the beam she gave him. "Thank you, Killua."

"... Let's just go."

**十四番**

The matches that day went by fairly quickly. After moving past the 150s, the two teens decided to take a break.

Of course Killua made a beeline for the snack bar.

"Fifty Chocorobo-kuns, please!" He slapped his money card on the counter.

The lady working the shop smiled apologetically. "Gomenasai. We don't carry foreign chocolates here."

Killua went into stereotypical rich kid mode. "I want my chocorobo-kuns! What kind of service are you?!"

"I'm very sorry, sir."

While Killua continued to argue with cashier, Gon's pack began to vibrate. She reached behind her to pull out her phone and almost gasped after reading the caller ID.

She ducked around the corner before accepting the call.

"Goooooooooon!"

"Uvo-chan!" She laughed.

"How goes it?" He asked. "You never called after that last time!"

"Ohhhh... Hahaha, gomen, gomen! It just slipped my mind."

"Well give it to me now!" Gon could just picture his insanely excited grin on the other side of the line. Just like her, Uvogin got his thrill from action. "I've been waiting, you know."

She dived deep into the story, not giving too much or too little detail on the events. She made sure to make it sound way more exciting than it actually was.

"And then we had a pillow fight and there were feathers everywhere and Leorio got sooo mad and-"

"Oi! Uvo! Quit stealing my phone!"

Gon's smile widened just a little bit more.

A new voice spoke. "Hey, Gon."

"Nobu-nii, I have great news!"

From hundreds or thousands of miles away, Nobunaga let out an earnest laugh. "Let's hear it then."

"I got my Hunter's license, just as I promised!"

"We all knew you would. Well, everyone except Feitan, but that's beside the point."

Gon chuckled. She never liked Feitan anyway. "Right now, I'm at the Heaven's Arena. We're trying to earn some money."

"We?" He asked.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot to mention that I'm traveling with my friend Killua now." She thought back to their last phone conversation. "I think I told you about him..."

"Er..." Gon could hear the faint sounds of Nobunaga scratching his head. "I don't think you did. Wait, _is_ _he that boy- !_"

_"Nobunaga! Stop being so paranoid!"_

As usual, Machi was there to save the day. She promptly snatched the phone from her comrade. "Gon. Tell us more about your friend."

Three manly voices shouted in agreement.

"Eto... He's my age. He has fluffy hair, and it's white, but he's not old. Hmm..." Gon's stomach felt a little sour. Here she was, traveling with someone she'd met just weeks ago and she didn't even know all that much about him personally. She knew some things he didn't like the share with people, but what about his interests? Hobbies? Talents?

Ah.

"Killua's really good at skateboarding! And he can braid really well- much better than I can. And he's really nice and fun most of the time. Sometimes he's grumpy though... "

No one responded at first. Gon wondered if maybe the connection was lost or one of their phones had died, until Machi asked the question on everyone's mind.

"... Does he know who you are?"

Does he know you're a Spider?

"Yes."

No... The question was was meant differently.

Does he know _what kind of person _you are?

"And does he accept that?"

Her eyelids lowered. "Of course."

"Is he the only one?"

"He is."

"Just what kind of person is he?"

Why did she sound so accusatory? Or was that just Gon?

"He's a great person." She said to the floor. "An ex-assassin, actually."

The sound on the other end shook. Uvogin's voice boomed into the receiver. "Is he good at it?"

"Weren't you listening? She said _ex_-assassin, baka."

"I'm sure he still has his skills!"

Gon, actually, did not like that question. She knew how much Killua hated his past, and for them to bring it up so enthusiastically left a bitter taste in her mouth. "He's fine. Better than me, even."

Uvo's sadistic laugh sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Maybe I can fight this guy- "

"For the last time, stop stealing my phone! Don't you guys have your own? I'll charge you per minute next time!" The frustrated sigh came from none other than Nobunaga. "Gon, are you good friends?"

Finally, questions she could answer. "The best!"

"And you trust him?"

There was no hesitation in her reply. "I trust him with my life, Nobu-nii."

The Spiders present exchanged a long look. _So it was true._

Theman with tired eyes stretched his lips in what many people would call a smile. "Alright." He said. "Then I have a job for you..."

**十四番**

"I'm going to report your business for your terrible service." Killua hissed at the hairy manager that the cashier had called out. "I can shut you down with a single phone call."

The guy picked at the bush on his head. "Kid, I don't know how you were raised, but in the real world, businesses don't get shut down just because one little brat wasn't satisfied with the type of chocolate sold." He held up his walky-talky. "Now beat it before I call security."

Grumbling curses, Killua spun around, his hand reaching out to grab Gon's wrist and drag her away with him. But his hand only grasped air.

He looked left and right. "Gon?"

It _had_ been unusually quiet behind him...

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Yeah... That was undeniably _Gon_.

Killua followed the sound of her voice, leading his down the hall. He strained to hear her words, but unfortunately could only pick up bits and pieces.

"Got it... Yeah..." She laughed. "I know!"

He almost reached the corner.

Her voice suddenly lowered to hardly more than a whisper. Killua's curiosity spiked.

"... Gotta go... Call later... Love you."

The ex-assassin's ear twitched. Just who was she talking to?!

"Bye."

Her phone snapped closed.

Should he stay where he was? Maybe even get payback and scare her? He grinned in malice, picturing the perfect scenerio. He would hop around the corner- _no, that wouldn't work_. Maybe he'd grab her ankle. _Nah, she'd see me_... A bright idea came to him. _I'll climb up on the wall and then-_

"HI KILLUA!"

On the bright side, he succeeded in climbing up the wall.

The young teen forced his breathing to even as he climbed back down to ground level. Gon was at it again, celebrating her victory with hearty laughter.

Killua hated to be made fun of. "It doesn't get funnier, you know!" He crossed his arms and turned his nose away so she wouldn't get the pleasure of scaring him _and_ seeing his flushed face. "And anyway, what were you doing over here? You just disappeared."

The laughter stopped as abruptly as a dog would when hit by a car. Her smiled never faded though. "I was talking to my family."

His fury eased in the slightest, glad for that reassurance. "What did they call about?"

"Oh, you know, an update on the exam. They were so proud of me!"

'_We're so proud of you, Killu...'_

Maybe that was a positive thing in Gon's family. It made him wonder if the Phantom Troupe, at least on an emotional level, were anything like the Zoldycks.

Considering how Gon turned out, _no not in any way at all._

Shy, he asked, "Is your family nice?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

The two started to walk back to the elevator.

"What do you guys do everyday?"

She put a finger to her chin. "Mostly, we just mess around. We're pretty good at BS."

_"Huh?"_

"Mm. It's a card game."

He chuckled a little. "Oh..." Honestly, he pictured the notorious band of thieves much like his family: shady people doing torture training and constantly sparring with each other. Jobs so big that every member of the Troupe had to be present. And every member of the Troupe so skilled that their jobs never went sour and their identities never revealed.

"We travel a lot. My favorite place was Shrudonia. That's where Uvo-chan and Shalnark nii-chan took me to see the biggest MMA fight of the century. And we eat pancakes all the time. They let me pile my pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles, but Paku-san doesn't like that so we only do it when she's gone."

Killua just stared.

She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "We're kind of strange together."

_But that doesn't sound like a bad thing at all. _What Gon was describing sounded like freedom to Killua. The kind of life he dreamed off. A dream that was crushed by his family, his butlers, his stupid DNA-

He wanted to live as Gon lived.

Doors opened in front of them. They entered the empty elevator and pressed 153.

Killua wanted to ask so badly. He wasn't sure what it was that made it so hard to say the simple five word question.

But he did eventually. It was after they finally beat the 190s and were heading to the 200th Floor, the thing that marked them as legends, a Floor Killua had never reached in his younger days the last time he was at the Arena. They were both brimming with excitement and he felt so much confidence that the question just slipped right out without so much as a stutter or moment of apprehension.

"Can I meet your family?"

To that, she beamed brighter than the sun, a faint giggle escaping her throat.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And that only boosted his confidence and joy even further as the elevator rose to drop them off at the newest landmark in their lives.

**十四番**

The Phantom Troupe was silent.

Nobunaga stared at the screen of his phone, the one that let him know his call had ended. He had a soft look on his face, a rare expression that seemed only to appear after talking to his pride and joy.

"You all noticed too... Right?"

No one bothered to reply. Because they were one body and one mind and one heart.

And they were afraid.

* * *

Next time, on **14:**

_"I'm sorry, Killua... I'm so sorry...!"_

_"Do you remember me?"_

_"Gon-chan... How does making a deal sound to you?"_

* * *

So how was that? To me it seems like a very distracted chapter (maybe because of my recent lack of focus?) (Wait, _recent? ..._...Whatever) I didn't realize how obnoxiously long it was until I uploaded it... sorry for the extra thousand words? Heheh...

Let me know what you thought if you feel like leaving a review. Follow, fav, the usual stuff all fanfic authors beg for. It's not like _I_ care if you don't like my story.

._.

_"Riiiiight, author-sama..." _

This arc shouldn't be very long I think, mostly cuz I'm not a big fan of the Heaven's Arena arc. I estimate 3-4 chapters.

Aaaaaand knowing me, that estimate is probably _way_ off. XD

Til next time! See ya!


	13. Diamond x Heart x Star

Fudge.

**Disclaimer:** y u no come back hxh? Y u make me sad like this?

* * *

**Chapter 13**: ✧ x ❤ x ✭

**十四番**

What had Gon and Killua expected on the glorious rewarding awe-inspiring much-sought-after Two-Hundredth Floor?

Gon: Bright lights, blasting music, and god and goddess-like men and women all having a good time.

Killua: Fountains, maids, and chocolate. Free chocolate. Free chocolate everywhere.

Reality: Grungy men roaming the dim halls of what looked like any of the other 199 Floors of the Tower, only smellier and stuffier.

Needless to say, they were disappointed.

"Aw..." Was all Gon said as they made their way to the front desk, hoping to sign up for their first fight. She had her nose plugged tightly, probably due to her keen sense of smell.

Killua was just upset that he hadn't seen a single shop or cafe the whole 100 feet from the elevator to the desk. He concluded that the Heaven's Arena had zero class.

"Welcome to the 200s, Gon-sama and Killua-sama." The red-haired lady behind the counter said. "I expect you're looking for your rooms?"

Gon leaned towards Killua, whispering quite loudly, "How does she know our names?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, sorry about that." The young woman said. "Your records were transferred here after you cleared all the monetary Floors."

"Monetary Floors?" Killua asked.

She nodded. "Yes, the 200s are very different from the rest of the Tower. Before, when you won, you received pay. But the goal of fighting in the 200s is to reach the Battle Olympia."

Clearly, this was new to the two children.

"You must get 10 wins to become a Floor Master. Nine of those wins are matches set up between contesters. Three losses will put you back at Floor One. To get your tenth win, you have to fight a Floor Master, and if you win, you take their place and become the new Floor Master. _And_, once a year, the Battle Olympia is held, a tournament battle between all ten Floor Masters! The winner gets the entire top Floor as their personal suite as well as fame and fortune beyond your wildest dreams! On top of that-"

"Obaa-san." Killua interjected. Gon suppressed a yawn. "Just give us our room keys."

Oh how she hated her job and oh how much she would love to whack that white-haired brat upside the head. But she maintained her composure and slapped two room keys on the table with a huff. "Have a nice day."

**十四番**

"Yes!" The two 14-year-olds clapped hands when they saw they were placed just across the hall from each other.

They tumbled into the first room, Gon's room, and took it all in. King-size bed, giant flatscreen TV, fluffy carpets, mini fridge packed with junk food, an open balcony with an amazing view of the ocean -_ this _was the Heaven they had dreamed of.

"OH MY GOODNESSS!"

Killua didn't know what could get better than what he saw already, but he quickly scrambled up from the cloud-like rug and joined Gon in the bathroom.

"Look, look!" She pointed to the bathtub, bouncing up and down. "It's beautiful! And it has hot water and bubbles!"

The pale fluffball wasn't exactly catching on as to why these were such amazing things. "And?"

"I haven't had a hot bath in a while." She leaned her head in, admiring every small detail along the edges. "Even the last rooms we had didn't have hot water."

It was true. The supposed "top-notch" rooms from the 100s weren't really what they claimed to be.

"Maybe-"

"No." He grabbed her wrist, preventing her from plugging the drain. "We need to sign up for our first fights as soon as possible. We can worry about the other stuff later."

She pouted her adorable (evil) Gon-pout. "But I haven't had a real bath in years..."

Killua's eye twitched. "Years?"

She nodded. "Meteor City didn't have running water, but they did have little ponds and-"

The ex-assassin stepped back a few feet, holding up a defensive arm. Oddly enough, he was a germaphobe.

"Let's just get this over with!" He turned and left the room at a quick pace, leaving a confused Gon to catch up.

**十四番**

Of course on the way, they met their first idiotic opponents. The natural dimwits always seemed to converge around the duo at opportune moments like this.

Gon pointed to the guy sitting on a top. "Ne, do you want to fight me?"

He couldn't have been more delighted. He introduced himself as Gido, along with a standard, "Don't hate me when you lose."

Gon assessed his _nen_. Yeah, she seriously doubted _that_ was going to happen.

Killua was a bit skeptical though, and after they had finished the standard paperwork and waivers that made you promise you wouldn't sue if you got injured (or care if you died), he pulled her aside, keeping an ice-cold eye on the three creepers cackling down the hallway.

"Are you sure you should fight them?"

"Huh?" She raised a brow. "Why?"

"It's just..." He almost said, '_I don't want you to get hurt'_, but decided against it for

obvious reasons. "What if you lose?"

"I don't mean to brag, but that won't happen."

His grip noticeably tightened around her arm. "Gon, they may be dolts, but they aren't novices." He shifted uneasily. "There's just something about them, something I can't place... They're hiding something big."

And Gon had a bright idea.

"Ne, Killua." She said. "Can I teach you something?" At his unconvinced gaze, she added, "It'll explain all those doubts you have."

His face remained stoic for a long moment, and it finally broke with a sigh and slight smile after staring into her coaxing doe eyes.

Killua released the grip on her arm he'd forgotten he'd had hold of. "Fine.

She suddenly looked so excited. Her eyes filled with a sunshiny glint and she clasped her hands together triumphantly. He wasn't sure why, but he felt his heart flutter.

"Come on then!" With a quick teasing hit to the shoulder, Gon started to run back to their new rooms. After a moment, she called behind her shoulder, "Haste makes waste!"

He shook his head. "Why do you say these kinds of things?" But even so, he followed with a goofy kind of grin.

And out of nowhere, the sky came crashing down on him.

**十四番**

"Killua!"

The young teen forced himself to focus on that familiar voice, a faraway echo amidst all the chaos jamming up his senses.

It had come out of nowhere. Gon was unaffected.

At first he thought maybe it was Illumi, and somehow, one of his terrifying needles had pierced him without his knowledge. But apparently that wasn't the case.

"Well well... You've made it quite far, my little fruits.❤"

Gon whipped around in a flash, eyes focusing on the sight down the hall.

Standing directly in front of her door emitting a horrendous _ren_ was the one and only pedoclown Hisoka.

A guarded scowl immediately replaced her surprise. "I can't believe this..."

The man smirked. "Can't believe what, ringo-chan?㇮2 "

"That you stalked me all the way here!" Gon crossed her arms, a disturbed pout on her face. "The Hunter exams was one thing, but seriously? The Heaven's Arena?"

(゜-゜)

"Do you have nothing else to do with your life? It's getting old, you know."

(゜-゜)?

"And another thing..."

While Gon continued her uncharacteristic rant (which was really just a release of the feelings she'd accumulated about Hisoka over the past year), the magician made a face like this➝ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Gon-chan," He said. "I think your friend is dying... "

It appeared that Killua was, in fact, dying.

Gon flipped back around to her best friend, the one she'd _completely_ forgot about. He was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. A puddle of sweat formed on the ground below him. Gon used _gyo, _and she saw just how rapidly his life energy was leaking out of his _closed_ nodes.

This was bad.

She knelt at Killua's side and helped him sit up. The once coordinated and cool ex-assassin was now shaking and nauseated, eyes so wide that Gon was afraid his eyeballs would fall out of their sockets. Her teeth ground together.

"Turn that off, Hisoka!"

Killua croaked like a frog, "I'm fine..."

She looked him dead in the eye. "You don't understand. You're _not_ fine."

He pushed her away. "I'm not a baby." The only thing that stopped him from hitting the ground face-first was the wall.

There seemed to be no convincing him, which was extremely strange for their situation.

Something bad was definitely going on.

But she didn't want to and _couldn't even_ force him to cooperate, so she nodded in agreement and held out her hand.

Killua would make it through this. She was sure of it.

He took a moment to suppress the raging fear in his mind before hastily reaching out for her. He gripped the lifeline hard enough that Gon guessed she'd have a new purple bruise on the back of her hand. She didn't really care.

She gripped his hand back and looked at him with such determination that he knew exactly what she was saying, that he'd make it through this because she wouldn't leave him behind and she wouldn't let him give up.

Slowly, they took a step forward. It was meticulous and Killua was leaning heavily on Gon, but it happened. They took another. And another. And another and another and-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She didn't respond other than giving Hisoka the evil eye.

"Gon-chan." He stood, his fierce aura never letting up. "Look at your friend."

She did. And it almost made her stop.

He looked ten times worse than he had a few meters back. Killua's pale skin had a blueish tint to it, and whether that was from his bulging veins or lack of breath, she didn't know. Sweat glistened on his face and neck, darkening his shirt and making his hair droop. His eyes were so wide and his pupils so small. All that was present on his face was overt fear and extreme exhaustion.

"See? You're leading him straight to his death." The magician walked closer, causing Killua to shake violently.

"Stop it!" She shouted. "You wouldn't kill him!"

He lowered his hand. "Oh?✭"

Scratch that. He would kill Killua without so much as a frown. He'd _grin_.

The small girl gripped Killua's arms, trying to steady him. "What point are you trying to prove?"

A sharp-nailed finger pointed directly at the boy struggling to keep conscious. The aura Hisoka was projecting refined, bathing only over Killua.

He started to fall.

"Get him out of here." The sadist was no longer amused. "He's not ready for these Floors. He'll only be killed."

Gon held him close. "Why not?"

If Hisoka was a different kind of person, he would have groaned at Gon's inability to see the logical point so clearly in front of her. But he was at least somewhat patient. "_Nen_, Gon-chan. Everyone on these Floors fights with _nen_."

It suddenly made sense to her.

She remembered what Chrollo had said to her when he first taught her _nen_, years and years back.

_"You must open your nodes to release your aura. Currently, they are closed tightly. If any one of us were to let out a strong aura directed at you, it would force your nodes open and devour you in an instant."_

Hisoka's _nen_ was devouring Killua.

She reacted immediately, balancing the boy who had long since lost control of his senses on her back and tore out of the hallway, out of the death trap she had forced him into.

She had nowhere to go.

**十四番**

They ended up in the infirmary.

Luckily, the 200s nurses understood the situation very well and were able to sedate him properly. But Gon was still worried because that awful blueish tint to his milky skin never left.

He may have received permanent damage.

That thought made her think back to the three competitors that were waiting for them at the beginning. One was missing an arm, the other was in a wheelchair, and her opponent was missing both his legs. It was obvious to _Nen_ users what the situation was.

She felt like an idiot. She should never have just gone along with what Killua wanted. Maybe in a different situation, like where to eat dinner or what to watch on TV, but letting him walk straight into his grave was on a completely different level.

For the next 24 hours, Killua was unconscious. Gon never left his side, afraid she would miss the moment he woke up. Every once in awhile, she'd burst into tears, crying things like, _"I'm so sorry, Killua!" _and_ "this is all my fault!",_ but the majority of the time, she was silent.

It would be awhile before she forgave herself.

A TV played in the corner, and on it she saw that Gido had just received a free win because she never showed up to the match. Screw it. Who cared about winning any stupid matches when her best friend was on the verge of death and it was_ all her fault._

She pulled her fingers through the loose strands of hair curtaining her face. "I'm an idiot..."

"Yeah... You are, aren't you?"

Gon almost didn't recognize the sandpaper voice. But still, she was invading his personal bubble in an instant.

"Killua?! _Daijoubu?! _Do you remember me? Say something! KILLUA!"

His mind went blank, which is probably what drove him to spit on her.

The thick saliva dripped down the side of her nose, running a small stream down her face and neck. It sickened him just to watch the sight, but he supposed he only had himself to blame. And he _did_ feel bad about it.

Gon either didn't notice or didn't care. "Killua, you're okay!" She threw her arms around his neck, and by the way she was rubbing her cheek against the side of his face, she totally knew what revenge was.

The raven-haired girl pulled back, but not by much. She grinned at his disgusted scowl. "How are you feeling?"

He wiped the nasties off his cheek. "Fine. Just exhausted, that's all."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "That's good. I was worried there'd be more damage."

"Damage?"

"Yeah." She was smiling, but her eyes wouldn't meet his. "From _nen_ exposure."

"_Nen_?"

"If someone like you is exposed to high pressures of _nen_, it could scar you for life. Or worse: kill you." Gon said. "You must've already had some _nen_ exposure, because most people would've been off a lot worse after experiencing that trauma. Honestly, I believe Hisoka was trying to-"

"Would you mind being a bit clearer?!"

"Sorry." She scratched the back of her head. "I'm just no good at explanations..." The girl waved a nurse over. "When can Killua leave?" Gon asked.

The nurse glanced at her tablet. "Eh... As soon as he's feeling up to it. Though we might want to keep him..."

Killua snapped off the IV tube hooked to his arm.

"... Just a bit longer to..."

He swung his legs off the bed.

"... To monitor..."

He stretched his muscles.

"... Him..."

"Ah, no need." Gon shook the nurse's hand. "He's fine now. But thanks for the help!"

"But..."

"Let's go, Gon." Killua said as Gon gathered her friend's things. He pulled at the hospital clothes. "I'll return these later."

The nurse was still grinding her teeth long after the two left.

**十四番**

Outside, a storm had broken loose.

_Crack!_

"Eto... There are four basic principles to _nen_."

Killua, back in his black long-sleeve and purple jeans, sat on his bed. He was learning. Or at least, trying to.

"Let's see..." Gon counted on her fingers as she spoke. "There's _ten_ and _ren_ \- wait, _zestu_ is before _ren_... Ano... The fourth is _hatsu_... Um..." She scratched her cheek. "Then there's also _en, in, ken, gyo, ko_... And some others... But those are more advanced and I'm just teaching the basic principles so forget I even mentioned them!"

Her discomposure broke Killua down into fits of laughter.

"Hey, I'm trying here!" She balled her fists.

"Hahaha, sorry." He giggled some more. "Have you ever tried teaching this 'nen' to anyone before?"

Gon shuffled her feet.

He was cracking up.

"Stop laughing! Or I won't teach you!"

That shut him up in an instant.

She snatched up a notepad and pen and began furiously scribbling characters on the page. She shoved it in Killua's face.

"This is _ten_! It is the harnessing of one's aura around the body to keep it from leaking away and draining your life energy!"

She tore the sheet off and began scribbling some more on the next page. He studied the kanji, admiring it's each and every stroke. Her handwriting sucked.

"This is _zestu_! It is the suppression of one's aura by closing the nodes to go undetected by others and regain energy!"

He grabbed the new paper she threw at him, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"This is _ren_! _Ren_ is the refinement of aura in order to increase one's offensive power!"

At this point, Killua stopped listening.

"And this is _hatsu_! It is the release of one's aura to give the user their special technique!"

She dropped the pad and pen on the ground, placing her hands on her hips indignantly. "Do you have any questions?"

"I... I might-"

"Spit them out!"

Killua had the urge to salute to the "new" Gon. He now knew not to cross her on one of her emotional highs. "You mentioned something like nodes, and the closing of them."

She nodded, stretching out her arms on either side of her, forming a T. "_Nen_ is basically your life energy; it's what makes every living creature. Just like we have normal pores, we also have special pores called 'nodes' that release our life energy." She pointed to him. "Yours haven't been opened. Even now, I can see your aura slowly seeping out."

She didn't even need _gyo_ to see the foggy-substance rising off his skin like steam from a kettle. It horrified her. "If you lose all your life energy, you will die."

He swallowed thickly.

"Mastering _nen_ means controlling those nodes. Like I said, _ten_ is the harnessing of your life energy. It keeps it from leaking out so you won't die as quickly."

Killua's mouth trembled and his eye twitched. "You're going a little fast with this-"

"Alright! I'm going to open your nodes!"

He was up in an instant, her palm placed firmly on the small of his back.

He expected something to happen all of a sudden, like maybe a flash of light or heightened energy coursing through his veins.

But nothing happened.

"Was that... Supposed to hurt?" Killua asked hesitantly.

Gon's hand shook. "Just a minute."

He waited again for that special power, but all he felt was the trembling of the girl behind him. Slowly, she pulled her hand back.

"Gon?" He turned around to face her. "What's wrong?"

She cradled her wrist as if it were broken, but she didn't look hurt. Her facial features were contorted. "I'm sorry." Gon said. "Let's try this a different day."

His brows straightened. "Gon..."

She smiled a little weakly before waving goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning."

The door shut with a soft click.

The storm outside roared.

**十四番**

Across the world, a young woman sat on a lonely bench in the middle of a park. It was sunny.

In her palm was a small, finely crafted piece of jewelry, a gem seemingly made of crystallized scarlet blood.

She closed her fist loosely around it.

* * *

Next time, on **14**:

_More of this _ ◇ ❤ ✧ ✭ ❃ ️

_"Hisoka. You're creepy but I need your help."_

_"It's called water divination."_

_"Get ready for the greatest match of the season!"_

* * *

I have an emoji problem and I'm not afraid to admit it ＞ω＜ ヽ(^。^)丿 (¯`•¸•´¯)

ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) （゜◇゜） Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) ¯\\(°_o)/¯

(¬_¬) stupid fanfiction doesn't carry over half the symbols though... ( ་ ⍸ ་ )

ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ 눈_눈 (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣ (×_×;）


	14. Zero x To x Nen

_Never fear, an update is here!_

Heyyy everyone. I guess you could call this a special chapter. Not like anything significant happens (whoops, spoiler) but it's the 14th chapter of 14 •w•. So, I have a gift for all you lovely people... Which will be revealed after you read this "special" chapter yaaay :3

**Disclaimer:** Togashi and I guess now Viz Media own HxH. But mostly Togashi (who I heard has been drawing again recently!)

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Zero x To x Nen

**十四番**

_Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else_

_(Hey)_

Gonna_ love myself, no, I do-_

Hisoka picked up his ringing phone.

_Beep_

"Ah, Gon-chan. ❤ " Hisoka smirked into the receiver. "Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?"

"My bedtime was eradicated after I became a Spider." She said curtly. "Listen, can we meet somewhere tomorrow? Somewhere we can talk?"

Hisoka blinked. He pulled his cellphone away from his ear, checking the caller ID to make sure it was actually Gon on the other end. Unless someone had stolen her phone, this was the real deal.

"Hello? Hisoka?"

He placed the phone back to his ear. "Gomen. I was a bit surprised."

"Yeah." Gon said. "It's really important. Like, life or death important."

The magician raised a brow. "Would you like to tell me what this is about?"

She paused for a moment, then replied, "I'll tell you at The Arena Cafe, 7:00 tomorrow morning."

She hung up.

Obviously, Hisoka was going to show up. Anything for his unripe little fruit. But more than anything, he was a bit worried for Gon. She'd sounded distraught during the call, calling it a "life or death" matter. No doubt a matter not concerning her, but her friend - Killua, was it? He ought to remember that name.

So Gon's cryptic call wasn't such a mystery after all.

Hisoka pocketed his phone and removed his shirt and shoes. He sat on the ground, crossing his legs one over the other. Then he did something he hadn't done since his very own _nen_ training, years and years back.

He meditated.

**十四番**

Gon ordered a stack of buttermilk pancakes drowning in strawberries, bananas, and whipped cream. Hisoka watched her in curiosity, sipping his latte, as she devoured the pile in minutes.

He said nothing.

Gon drank a bit of water before getting straight to the point. "Hisoka. You're creepy and I hate you but I need your help. I need you to teach Killua _nen_."

"Oh? ✧" He feigned surprise. "Is that so? Why doesn't Gon-chan teach him?" He placed a hand over his wounded heart. "I get the feeling your friend doesn't like me all that much."

"He'll get used to you, I promise." She smiled. "I did."

Really?

The older Spider stirred his drink slowly, pondering on why she would ask _him_ of all people to teach her dear friend. "Is something the matter?" He asked casually.

"Well... Yeah." She twiddled her thumbs. "See, I was going to open his nodes yesterday but I got scared that I might kill him."

Hisoka tilted his head.

"You're a master, right?" She asked, hope shining in her big brown eyes. "You can do it safely. That's what Chrollo-san said."

He almost spit out his coffee. "You talked to him recently?"

"Er... no." The young teen said. "But he told me you were a master, so..."

The_ nen_ 'master' huffed in annoyance, mumbling, "The_ danchou_ never answers my calls anymore."

"Can you promise you'll do it?" Gon pleaded, clasping her small hands together. She gave him the puppy dog look, and as powerful and nasty as the clown was, he was still _very_ susceptible to such tricks. But he wasn't an idiot.

"Gon-chan," Hisoka said. "How does a deal sound to you? ✧"

"Depends." She scowled. Gon hated making deals because she could never keep her side of the bargain.

The pedoclown was looking way too amused for her comfort zone to handle. He suppressed a crooked smile before proposing his insane idea.

"Fight me."

**十四番**

Killua woke up bright and early that day. Typically, he slept in til nine, but he'd gone to bed sooner than usual the night before, pondering over Gon. Maybe it was just a girl thing, but she was acting really weird lately. It made Killua feel really awkward - how was he supposed to act around a girl anyway? He only really knew three, and of them, one was psychotic, one was locked away, and one was his restrictive butler. So one could say the ex-assassin had zero experience when it came to the female specimen.

He decided to wait for Gon to knock on his door rather than his usual morning routine - watching cartoons in Gon's room while she got ready in the bathroom. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, only to choke on his spit when he saw the list of upcoming fights at the Arena.

There, at the bottom of the screen.

_May 4 - Gon vs. Hisoka - Floor 205_

When did this happen? Last night? And better yet, WHY?

Killua couldn't wait another second. In his oversized pajamas, he marched right on over to Gon's room. But inside, it was vacant.

By now, Killua was starting to panic. He quickly whipped back around, prepared to scour the entire tower if it meant Gon's safety (and sanity) only to get smacked in the head by the door swinging inward.

"K- Killua!" Gon rushed over to where he lay on the floor, helping him sit up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Well obviously." He grumbled, pushing on the throbbing spot on his forehead to ease the pain. "What are you- "

He froze. Standing in the doorway was the scariest monster of them all - a pedoclown.

"Ya~ ❃"

In a flash, Killua was between the threat and the threatened, holding his arms out in front Gon. He bore his teeth at Hisoka like a cat.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Me?" He asked, smirking mischievously. "I could ask you the same thing. Do I smell a stalker here? ✭"

"Y- " Killua stuttered, overheating. "You're one to talk! You creep! That even sounded creepy!"

"Hey." Gon stood, surprising the two. "Let's just get along, alright?"

Killua went into his newfound overprotective mode. "Gon, how long has he been following you?"

She thought for a moment. "Like an hour, I guess?"

"Hold on." Hisoka interrupted. "It's not 'following' if I was requested."

"Requested?" Killua asked.

"She called me last night and invited me to breakfast."

"GON."

She wasn't following any of this.

"Killua." Hisoka said. "If it makes you feel better, I promise to leave Gon alone."

The ex-assassin loosened up slightly.

"At least during our training sessions, that is." He trolled.

"WHAT?"

Killua felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked over to see that Gon had something to say. She tugged on his sleeve, so he leaned down so she could whisper in his ear, "Can I talk to you outside?"

He nodded a reluctant nod, keeping his eyes on Hisoka (who had the nerve to smile and wave) the whole way out to the balcony. Once outside, he slammed the door shut and closed the curtains, free from the prying eyes of the disgusting clown.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Since when are you fighting Hisoka?!"

"Oh, we just signed up before coming here." Gon said. "We were gonna discuss ideas for convincing you to... erm." She cleared her throat, averting her gaze.

Killua wanted to say he had no idea where this way going, but unfortunately, he could not. "No, please don't tell me- "

"Just basic training." The words tumbled out of her mouth. "As soon as you've got the basic principles down, I'll tell him to get lost. Well, not those exact words, but he'll leave. I swear." Her eyes shone in desperation. "Just basic training, I promise."

"Why can't you do it?" He whined.

"I'm not experienced enough. If your nodes aren't opened properly, you could die."

He looked everywhere except the pleading face in front of him.

"Please?"

Curse his weak male resistance. He sighed dramatically, dropping his face into his palm. Voice muffled, he asked, "How long will it take?"

Gon couldn't have beamed any brighter than she was then. "Depends on your attitude." She lightly punched his shoulder before jogging back into the room to tell Hisoka the good news.

Killua lingered outside, toeing the ground. Eventually, he lifted his head, gazing out at the skyline of the city and the sparkling blue ocean just beyond that. There were so many people in this place, many of which were tourists. Tourists that got their kicks watching sweaty guys beat each other up. The same tourists that would watch Gon get harassed by a pedoclown in just a couple months.

That's it. Killua made his resolve right then to learn the stupid thing so he could stop the fight from happening. He would work hard and master this "nen". And when May 4th comes, Gon would be safe and sound, watching from the stands.

He would fight in Gon's place.

**十四番**

"It's called water divination."

Killua scowled at the glass of water Hisoka placed in front of him. He didn't know what it meant, but what he did know was that Hisoka sucked - as a person AND a teacher.

He eyed his "sensei". "What am I supposed to do with this? Drink it?"

"You're supposed to shroud it in your aura," Hisoka said before smirking behind his hand. "Of course, you won't be able to do that, because someone didn't do his homework. ◇"

Gon whistled awkwardly in the background.

"Yeah?" Killua retorted. "Well maybe I would've done it if you hadn't been so weird yesterday!" He crossed his arms, suppressing a shiver.

Hisoka had opened Killua's nodes the day before. He was nervous beforehand because of how far out of her way Gon went to ensure the process would be done safely. And Hisoka's Hisokaness only made it worse. He'd only been the magician's pupil for two days now, and already Killua wanted a restraining order.

But he stuck with it. He was still nowhere near being able to take Gon's place.

"Alright." The 14-year-old huffed. "What do I do? _Ten_ or something?"

"Ah, you would've known that if you had done y- "

"I get it already! Sheesh!" Taking a deep breath, Killua placed his hands on either side of the glass, focusing on all the life energy that flowed around him like liquid. _Go to the water,_ he willed it. But no matter how hard he concentrated, nothing would happen.

"Oh, did I forget to mention this?" Hisoka interjected. "You're supposed to shroud the glass with your aura using _ren_. Ne, that might be a bit difficult considering that you didn't d- "

"THAT'S IT, I'M OUT."

Killua made sure to slam the door behind him.

After Hisoka was sure the teen was gone, he turned to Gon and asked, "Is he always this temperamental?"

Gon only chuckled.

**十四番**

She found him at a nearby park.

It hadn't taken too long. Gon just followed the trail of aura that he left behind. He really ought to practice his _ten_ more.

Surprisingly, she found him meditating.

With his back against a large oak tree, Killua sat cross-legged. His eyes were closed and his hands rested on his knees, but his muscles were constricted; his skin glistened with sweat.

In all honesty, Hisoka wasn't a bad teacher. Actually, he was a pretty great teacher. He pushed Killua to his limit, and the way he did it would've been effective on anyone else. The problem was the student. Whatever grudge Killua held against her "brother" (which seemed to be a LOT larger than the grudge she herself held against him) was preventing him from exceling at learning _nen_. This put Gon in between a rock and a hard place. If she taught him, he'd listen, but he wouldn't get very far. If Hisoka taught him, he wouldn't listen, but he'd had the potential to master the concept in a short period of time.

The whole crazy situation made Gon's brain fry. She ended up landing face-first in the prickly grass.

Killua cracked an eye open, irritated before seeing who exactly interrupted his 'deep' meditation. "Gon?" He crawled forward, flipping her over.

The raven-haired girl groaned, last bits of steam streaming from her ears.

Yep. Brain-fry confirmed.

Sighing, he helped her sit up while she regained her sense of... well, anything.

"Sorry." She slurred.

He looked away. "What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your new pal?"

Gon frowned at Killua's bitter tone. "Why do you think I followed you? Because I'm worried!"

Killua blinked.

"Look, I know you don't like Hisoka. But you gotta learn _nen_. Because if you don't, you'll get hurt on these Floors, and if you don't fight, you'll have to leave- "

"Well maybe I want to leave!" He didn't know where his sudden anger came from, but it left as quickly as it appeared, leaving him feeling worn out. "Maybe it's not right for me." He mumbled. "Maybe you guys are wasting your time."

He started to stand up. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Killua..."

He turned his head.

"You were meditating, right?"

"Yeah." He faced her. "What of it?"

Gon's face suddenly broke out into one of her signature slightly psychotic grins before running up to him. He almost lost his balance when she stopped inches away from him, fists raised in front of her chest in excitement.

"Then you can do it!"

He looked down at her determined eyes, a bit taken aback.

"That's the first step to becoming a master." She said in her surefire voice. "You're a natural. If you keep at it, you'll get there in no time!"

Killua went cross-eyed to look at the pinky she held up in front of his face.

"So can you promise me you won't give up?"

In a way, she was asking a lot of Killua. To become a master in anything took time - _years_ \- and effort beyond anything a normal person could achieve.

But he was Killua, previously a professional assassin. He was tortured, strained, and half-dead most of the time, but he still got somewhere. Training with Gon by his side would be completely different. Encouraging, caring, exhilarating. Gon saw him as a person, not a prospect.

He found himself hooking his own pinky finger around hers, grasping it tightly.

"I promise."

He wanted to see the end game again.

The two walked back to the Heaven's Arena together. Gon fell asleep almost immediately, but Killua was wide awake. He'd abandoned that previous feeling of exhaustion and instead focused all his newfound energy on what surrounded him.

_"Concentrate. Focus on the feeling of the aura enshrouding you."_

It was light as air, yet tangible as water.

_"Relax. Let it calm."_

Killua breathed in deeply through his nose, letting the world around him slip away.

_"Without even realizing it, your aura will obey. It will become your second skin."_

He felt rejuvenated. Alive. Something was there, feeding him extra life.

_"You are performing _ten_."_

**十四番**

"Show me."

The white-haired boy took a soothing breathe, bright blue irises disappearing behind his closed lids. His hands swayed slightly at his side.

The room was in complete silence. Hisoka stood in front of Killua, arms crossed, whereas Gon knelt on the bed, leaning forward eagerly on her hands.

This was it. She could tell.

Killua released the air he held in his chest and felt it - his aura closing in, wrapping itself more tightly around his body. It was warm and comforting but also energizing. He opened his eyes.

"Saa, I see you actually listened to me this time. ❃" Hisoka purred. "You're _ten _is very nice. Very controlled. I can see you ripening quite nicely. ️❤"

"What was that?"

"Gon-chan, are you ready?"

"Hai, Hisoka-sensei." She jumped off the bed, coming over to stand next to the magician.

"Killua-kun," He began. "Now that you understand _ten_, it's time you move on to _zetsu_." He shifted his hand towards Gon. "Gon-chan is going to conceal her presence with _zetsu. _I am going to blindfold you, and you will have to find her."

Killua started to protest, but Hisoka gave no ear. Before he knew it, a thick cloth was plastered tightly to the sides of his head, completely covering his eyes. All he could see was black.

"Can you feel Gon's aura?"

Feeling aura? Was that a thing?

He thought back to their first day on the two-hundredth Floor. He'd felt Hisoka's aura then. Thick, dark, and menacing. Killua concentrated again, trying to find that same aura. Very faintly, he found a thin string of energy that led straight to his culprit. Hisoka's aura didn't feel evil like last time, but it left Killua with a bad taste in his mouth.

So now he could follow someone's aura and be led straight to them... But what did Gon's aura feel like? He remembered feeling it strongly back during the Hunter's Exam, but that wasn't her normal _nen_ at all. He shivered, remembering how ice-cold it was. No, Gon was warm.

He just needed to find that warmth again.

Apparently, every living thing let off their own aura. If he concentrated hard enough, he'd be able to pick out the individual life force of every dust mite in the room. But that wasn't necessary.

Gon's aura should be ingrained in his mind somewhere. He was with her almost all day, every day. He'd seen her in almost every state of mind and every emotion she had. Without knowing it, he'd been drinking in her aura constantly. Before, he'd always associated it with his own emotions, the ones he felt only around her. But he understood now that it really was all her. _Her life energy_.

He found it. She stood in the same spot as before, warm and bright and Gon.

"Yeah." Killua said, focused solely on that beautiful aura.

"Good." Hisoka said. "Try to follow her around the room."

It wasn't too hard. No matter how much she moved or at what speed, he could keep up. Now that he could see the red string that connected the two of them, he knew he'd never let it go.

"Alright, Gon-chan. Time for _zetsu_. ✧"

And just like that, Killua lost Gon.

He wasn't sure why, but his breath came out shorter. He felt a rising panic build in his throat but tried to discard it, reminding himself that she was still there. He had to focus. He had to find that red string.

Hisoka sat down in a chair, enjoying the show. From his perspective, Killua looked like a lost kitten. Every once in awhile, he'd whip his head around to the left or right, but never where Gon was. It was actually quite funny.

He could've let the impossible game go on for much longer, but the magician figured Killua understood the gist of the technique. As long as the user was skilled enough, using _zetsu_ would almost completely erase their existence off the aura radar of any _nen_ user. That's what made it so vital.

"That's enough for now." Hisoka said, crossing one leg over the other.

Gon came into existence again, right behind Killua. The sudden overload of the aura he was searching for almost gave the healthy 14-year-old boy a heart attack. So that's what she did all those times she seemingly came out of nowhere, scaring him to death. Curse that technique.

"Wasn't that fun Killua?" She asked in earnest.

He tried desperately to remove the stupid blindfold, but whatever that disgusting sticky stuff was binding it to his head did a pretty dang good job. "Hisoka! Get this thing off me!"

Teaching Killua _nen_ was far more amusing than Hisoka had ever imagined. "Gomen. ✭" He suppressed a chuckle.

_Bungee Gum - deactivate._

The blindfold popped off in Killua's hands, causing him to crash backwards into Gon.

Hisoka stood and stretched. "Perhaps we'll continue tomorrow." He said, nonchalant. "For now I'll leave you two alone. ◇"

It was official. Killua hated _zetsu_.

**十四番**

They sat out on the balcony, watching the stars.

"They're really bright tonight, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"I used to want to catch a star, keep it as a pet. I even had the perfect name for it."

"What was it?"

"Shiny."

"..."

"But then Feitan told me that stars are giant balls of gas that are really far away so my dream was dumb."

"Who's Feitan?"

"My stupid-head brother."

"Ah."

Cicadas buzzed in the night air, orchestrating some kind of song to go along with their chatter.

"Ne, Gon."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have to fight Hisoka?"

"Why... well, because I need to."

"But why?"

"Did I ever tell you what Hisoka did to become a Spider?"

Killua shook his head.

"He killed someone. One of the previous Spiders. Then he took their place. I hated him for that. One time, I said some really mean things to him and told him to fight me. He knocked me out with one punch."

"... And now?"

"Now I need to show him that I can do the same. I've been dreaming about it ever since that day. And now... I think I can do it."

"But what if you can't? What if you get really hurt?"

"Then I'll recover and challenge him again! I've gotta do this!"

She looked away from him, and Killua realized his mistake. He was doing to Gon exactly what Illumi had done to him all those years - holding her back.

He couldn't suppress Gon any longer. He had to let her go.

* * *

Next time, on **14:**

_"Get ready for the greatest match of the year!"_

_"Gon-chan, do you _really _know what happened that day?"_

_"Killua. We're going to Whale Island."_

* * *

Merry Halloween, a new story! It's called Misfits and it's a HxH high school AU. *que groaning* I've only posted the first chapter, so please, check it out :) If you do, I'll... er... try to update faster! lol! Just go to my profile and it's right there at the bottom. _Onegaishimasu _:3

Also, Hunter x Hunter was FINALLY liscensed! Which means I can buy HxH! Also, it's getting dubbed. Not sure how I feel about that... I'm a firm believer that Megumi Han is the ONLY person who can be Gon. No English-speaking human being can even hope to reach Megumi's level of holiness. Like, Gon's rage? Beautiful. I've heard enough dubs to know that American Gon is gonna be an extreme letdown. But hey, that's just my opinion.

Here's a weirdo secret: when I write 14, I listen to music from HxH and I associate certain OSTs with different scenes in the story. This time it was the orchestral version of the fourth ending song, which (in my mind at least) fits perfectly in the scene where Gon makes Killua promise to continue learning _nen_, and then he later discovers his _ten_.

If I could insert a weeaboo trash meme right here, I would XD


	15. It's x Officially x Official

I'm alive.

And I wrote you a much longer and much more... awkward chapter.

...

Sorry? (I didn't have time to edit ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ )

**Disclaimer:** no HxH 2k15? awww

* * *

**Chapter 15: **It's x Officially x Official

**十四番**

Killua put his plan into action just after breakfast.

**8:48 a.m. **

"I'm going out to buy some ChocoRobo-kuns."

Gon paused in her morning meditation. "You shouldn't eat chocolate right after breakfast, Killua."

"Who are you, my mom?" Killua made a face at that. His mother wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Here," She started to slide off the bed. "I'll come with you."

"No, no." He'd expected this response. "You need to stay here. Hisoka will be here pretty soon."

He planned for her next response as well. "But shouldn't you wait until after your lesson? I'm not sure you'll be back in time…"

Killua winked and flashed a peace sign. "I'll be back."

**8:54 a.m.**

By now he was out on the streets, far out of the 45 meter range of her _en _(just in case). Unless she had moved, he'd be safe to continue with his _genius_ plan.

He concentrated on the cool feeling of his aura surrounding him. He imagined it all being sucked into his pores, or as Gon liked to call it, "holding your aura breath".

It worked like a charm. Killua was performing _zetsu. _

Carefully, as if he was treading on glass barefoot, Killua made his way back to the Heaven's Arena.

**9:05 a.m.**

He could see it clearly. Room 207-14. Door closed. Girlish humming echoing from inside.

Target locked.

Gon hadn't used her _en _to follow him like he'd paranoid-ly thought. Which meant… he had successfully reached the door undetected. All he had left to do was to sneak inside and get behind her and…

_How am I supposed to get inside? _There it was. The usual flaw in his plans. Killua wanted to whack his head against the door. _How can I be so stupid?! There's no way Gon won't notice me, not unless she's distracted…_

"Having second thoughts? ✧"

Killua flipped around, heart racing. It happened again! Hisoka, as usual, was fashionably late and using _zetsu_. Exactly what Killua needed.

The boy made a stink-face. "Second thoughts about what?"

That earned him an amused pedo smirk. "Oh, you didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

Hisoka chuckled. "I'm very good at reading people. I can see right through you. ❤"

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about." Killua mumbled, unable to hide an unwanted blush. Why was he blushing? Even he didn't know.

The magician shrugged, reaching for the door handle. Gon was inside, and any second now, she would turn around and see them. He needed a distraction, quick. Then Killua had a brilliant idea.

"Oi, Hisoka!" A whisper-yell. His tone must have caught Hisoka's attention, because the man actually turned around and quirked an eyebrow. How to ask this… "Would you mind… helping me…?"

**9:09 a.m.**

No. Apparently he would not.

"Gon-chan, I think Killua-kun is extra mad at me today. ^w^"

The ex-assassin sat in the darkest corner of the room, laser beams practically projecting themselves from his pupils at the "confused" Hisoka. And Gon _had _to be the mediator.

"Killua, you shouldn't look at your sensei like that. It's rude."

"Che. I hate people I hate. Can't help it."

Hisoka feigned emotional pain.

With an abnormally motherly sigh, Gon stood and planted herself in front of her sulking friend. If there was one thing Gon was good at, it was the guilt-tripping glare. It worked much more efficiently than any _nen_ out there.

"Hisoka," Killua mumbled. "I am so terribly sorry that I hurt your feelings. Please accept this humble apology."

"Apology accepted. ❤ "

Killua couldn't help but mutter a silent, "butthole" to that. He probably would've added a lot more to that but something warm and rough stole his voice. Slowly he looked down at his hands. There were… _other_ _hands_ touching them. His eyes traveled upwards, mixtures of green and tan and black and honey all blended together right before his eyes. Gon smiled. Killua couldn't help but notice her shimmering pink lip gloss.

"Let's train now, okay?"

He liked that idea.

**十四番**

Killua tried to fail his _zetsu _test again. Instead, he failed at failing.

"What's this?" Hisoka questioned. "I vaguely remember you using _zetsu _perfectly right outside Gon-chan's door earlier. Am I wrong? ❃"

"Eh?" Gon blinked.

Could this situation get any more embarrassing?

"You were there for quite awhile, ne?" He added.

Yes, Killua. Of course it can.

"Can we just get on with the lesson?" His face was redder than Hisoka's obnoxious hair. Surely it wasn't good for his health.

Gon interjected. "What happened to the ChocoRobo-kuns, Killua?"

Crap.

"I… ate them. On the way here."

She smiled. "Oh, okay." Score.

The trio settled down after that. Hisoka sat in an armchair with Gon and Killua on the carpet in front of him, criss-cross applesauce and ready for kindergarten.

"Killua-kun," The master began. "I think you're ready for _ren_."

Killua wasn't too happy to hear that. I mean, yes, of course he wanted to move on to the next basic principle. But he still hadn't succeeded in his plan involving _zetsu_, so in his messed up mind, he hadn't mastered the second principle. Hisoka didn't seem to agree.

"By this point, _ren_ should come easily to you. Do you remember the first time you were on this floor?"

He'd never forget that cold, dark, disgusting aura.

"That was my hostile _ren._"

"Hostile?" Killua looked up. "_Ren _has emotions?"

"No. But people do. ✧"

At Killua's confused expression, Hisoka stood, prompting the two children to stand as well. He held out a manicured hand. "I'll show you just how much _nen _can be affected by emotions."

**十四番**

Imagine being fried, crushed, terrified, and harassed. And in there, randomly add in some fluffy pink cotton candy and a warm, gentle breeze.

If you can picture that, you'd know exactly what _ren _and Hisoka's emotions feel like.

Killua sat on the floor with his legs curled up to his chin. His bright blue orbs were dull and crooked.

"Do you get it now?" Hisoka said in all seriousness. "A lot of damage can be dealt purely through feelings. Take Gon for example."

She blinked herself awake from a vivid daydream. "Me?"

"Does the Fourth Phase ring any bells?"

It sure did for Killua. Memories of the first time he felt her _en _invaded his corroded mind. At first, her life energy held a heartless tone, but the moment it touched him, it immediately reverted to a much gentler feeling. Still, it had scared the bejeebers out of him, forcing him to run.

_Run._

That's right… Illumi's voice was the first thing that registered in his mind. Was that trauma? Had Illumi been contorting his thoughts and controlling him with _nen _all those years?

Gon nodded, sheepish. "My _nen _is a bit intense. I accidently scared Killua." She stuck her lip out, thinking for a moment. "There was also that man – er, Killua's brother. He had a horrible aura."

Killua did a double take. "You met my brother before the Fifth Phase?"

"Oh!" Gon cried, as if just remembering something. "Killua, I forgot to tell you! I met your brother during the Fourth Phase!"

He unplugged his ears cautiously in case Gon decided to shout some more. "I guess that makes sense… You did act kinda weird when he revealed himself."

"Yeah," She hummed. "It was after you ran away. He'd been watching us. He told me to stay away from you and…"

Killua nudged her knee. "And?"

"His- er... " It wasn't like Gon to stutter. "His aura reminded me of something – my, uh…my past."

_My mother and aunt were murdered. _

He remembered that story.

Unconsciously, she scratched at the white scar on her cheek, that one Illumi had given her. "That's not really important though."

Killua narrowed his eyes. So he wasn't the only one with lingering doubts about _that night._

Throughout the whole exchange, Hisoka was amused. He understood everything.

"What I'm trying to get at is that he was able to threaten me with his aura. The fact that it could resurface past memories shows how manipulative it was." She grimaced. "He's probably capable of torturing people with their own guilt and fears."

Killua nodded. "Sounds about right." He turned to his sensei. "So are you implying that there's some prerequisite I need to pass before learning _ren_?"

"Nope."

_Sweat-drop._

**十四番**

They spent the afternoon practicing _ren_. Killua was practically a master by the end.

Casually, Gon flipped on the TV. The Arena board showed up, a "gentle" reminder of Gon's upcoming fight being the biggest ad on the screen. She glanced at Hisoka who offered an innocent smile in return.

"Oh yeah." Killua released his aura. "My deadline's coming up." They'd been in the 200s for almost two months now and the fluffball still hadn't challenged a single person. Gon rematched against Gido since she missed the fight. The cripple had gladly agreed, thinking he'd get another easy win. Let's just say he wouldn't be fighting again anytime soon.

Since Killua had already reached the 200s in the past, this was his last chance. If he failed to sign up for a match before his deadline, he'd be extracted from the Tower. For good.

Honestly, he didn't care about winning. After all, winning didn't earn him ChocoRobo-kuns on these Floors. But he did care about staying with Gon, and she refused to leave before fighting Hisoka. In other words, he had to fight at least once.

Finding an opponent was easy. He just pointed to one of the creeps that always waited in the first hallway – the shady one in the wheelchair – and set his match for the next day.

"Are you nervous?"

Killua sipped his chocolate milk, making sure to get every last drop before asking for a refill. "Not really. Even if I don't win – which won't happen – I'll still be able to stay where I am."

She chewed her sandwich thoughtfully.

"The real question is," He leaned forward. "Are _you _nervous?"

"I mean, I guess." She rested her cheek in her palm. "But it's not a fight to the death, so we should be fine…"

"Right. You'll just _almost _kill each other instead." He muttered sarcastically.

"Pretty much."

**十四番**

"Begin!"

The crowd for the fight was pretty decent, mostly because of Killua's winning streak _plus _the fact that this was his first match in the notorious 200s.

The audience expected some blood and gore. Instead they got toast.

"My Thunder Snakes carry a one million wattage of electricity!" Riehlvelt, the wheelchair dude, cried psychotically. "That's enough to paralyze a whale!"

The snake-like wires attached to Killua's shoulders sent bolts of energy into his body, causing his hair to stand up and his teeth to clench. The audience gripped their seats. The fight was over.

For Riehlvelt, at least.

Killua had sent him flying.

"I've been exposed to this stuff since birth!" The teen called up to his opponent. "It's not effective."

_But that just means I can bear the pain._

He really didn't feel like showing this guy any mercy. "If you fall from that height, you'll die! What should I do?"

Riehlvelt was gaining speed. _"__Catch meeeee!"_

Killua did catch him. So did the Thunder Snakes.

"K.O.!" The ref called after examining the twitching man. "The win goes to Killua!"

The crowd roared, unaware of Killua's sigh. He'd be sore for a while because of the high wattage of the electricity. He made a face. He had a lesson early the next day.

**十四番**

Two weeks before the match, Gon woke up to a knock at the door.

She cracked open an eye. The clock was a blurred mix of digital green, but judging by the gray light that entered the room, it was much too early to be Killua.

Yawning and grumbling, she rolled out of bed to answer the door. And much to her (not) surprise, it was the early perv catching the worm.

"Good morning, Gon-chan ❤ I see being away from home has turned you into a late riser."

She rubbed her doe eyes. "Not really. I was up – _yaaawn_ – late watching movies with Killua."

Hisoka's smile did a 180. "There was a boy in your room last night?"

"Not a boy – it was _Killua._"

"Last I checked, he was male…"

Gon frowned. "You're starting to sound like the others. All over-protective and stuff."

The magician sniffed, lifting his chin disapprovingly. "Am not."

"See, that's what Machi nee-san would've done."

"I came here for a reason." He interjected, closing the door and taking a seat on his usual armchair. "It's about _that night_."

When did it get labeled as such anyway?

Her ears twitched, interest unable to be hidden on her face. She narrowed her eyes, following his movements. "What would you know?"

Hisoka is evil. A sick, twisted, sadist that gets his kicks from fighting people equal to or stronger than him. Everything is a game to him. Every day is another space to move his pawns across. He's the monster under the bed, the annoying ring in your ears. No matter when, where or with whom, Hisoka never fails to show his face when overwhelming power needs the attention it deserves. He is fickle and untrustworthy and _always there. _Hisoka is the ultimate tabloid.

_"__I know everything."_

**十四番**

Killua is an intuitive.

That's how he knew that the moment was right.

**十四番**

"Tell me what happened that night."

Why Hisoka would ask her this after his confident claim of omniscience, Gon had no idea. Because she wasn't fully awake yet, or maybe because she felt compelled to prove Hisoka wrong, she told the story. She told it exactly the same way she'd told it to Killua – detailed yet vague.

He asked her a question after the conclusion.

"Gon-chan… do you _really _know what happened?"

Hisoka was a pill. "I just told you, weren't you listening?"

"Now now. Don't be so coy on the _finer_ details."

He really did know everything. She grimaced. Was it true? Were her suspicions true? Please, no. Never.

She sucked in a breath as if for the first time. "I don't want your help." She was shaky. Everything was shaky. "This is my mission. I'll do it on my own."

Hisoka's face surprised her. He wasn't ticked. Amused. Smug. He wasn't any of that.

"Can I give you a hint at least?"

Gon didn't know where she was headed. At this point, all she'd have to say to her family about her journey is "I'm not sure." Maybe a hint wouldn't be so bad.

So she nodded.

"Whale Island."

Morning birds chirped. Their chorus resembled crickets.

"…and?"

"That's a hint." Hisoka's usual expression returned. "If I say any more, it'll be an answer. ✧"

The gears in Gon's inner mind began grinding, kicking up years of dust and cobwebs, clouding the vast empty space around the machinery. She had no idea what Hisoka could possibly have meant and she wanted to know more than anything. She wanted to know so badly that it angered her. She lost all perspective, focusing on that one and only thought. This would be her fatal mistake.

"GON!"

Not quite fatal, but as close as you can get while remaining conscious.

Her eyes targeted the boy behind her, locking onto his contorted body. Evil.

"You – you shoulda seen your face! Ha! And the way you jumped ten feet in the air – oh, man it was so worth it waking up early."

Leave it to Killua to break the tension. Actually, this was a first for him.

"What was that for, Killua?" She whined, clutching her loose fabric in front of her heart. "You shouldn't sneak up on people. It's not nice."

And leave it to Gon to be a hypocrite.

Killua crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip, frustrated that the only "counterattack" she gave was with lame words. "Revenge, Gon." He said as if it should be obvious.

"What did I ever do to you?"

They started their usual bickering until Hisoka interrupted (after a few minutes of amused observation, that is).

"Shall we begin our training early today?"

Still fuming at each other, they replied with an angry, "Yeah!"

The magician examined his pointed nails. "I suppose that would be best. After all, I have somewhere very important to be today."

Gon broke eye contact with her opponent, beaming. "Did Machi nee-san finally say yes?"

Apparently that was a sore spot for her "brother". He'd been rejected seventeen too many times.

"No…" He said slowly. "It's less of a date and more of a fight… though it _will_ be a hot fight. ❤"

Killua's eardrums bled at the thought.

"Who are you fighting?" Gon asked.

Hisoka turned on the TV, revealing the answer. A picture of a man with long white hair was opposite Hisoka.

"Kastro…?"

He nodded. "The only opponent I never beat. Today's our long-awaited rematch." He smiled slyly at the girl. "I don't suppose you want to come and observe, now do you?"

One disgusted look from Killua was all it took for Gon to decline. Besides, she could already tell who would win. Going to the match would be a substantial waste of money.

That day's lesson was something entirely different. The pair watched as Hisoka filled a glass to the brim with water and set it on the table. On top of that, he grabbed a leaf from off the balcony and let it float on the surface. Then he sat down. He gave no further explanations.

Killua watched the leaf for a good two minutes before breaking. "What am I even supposed to do with this?!"

"Eh? Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"It's a fricking cup of water with a leaf on it. _Nothing _is obvious."

"It's the homework you never turned in." Hisoka said with a low sigh.

Being Hisoka's pupil was hard enough, but remembering his homework from months back was even harder. He glanced at Gon for a hint. She made a motion with her hands, cupping them around something visible.

He placed his hands on either side of the cup. This felt familiar. What had Hisoka said to do? He tried _ren_ since that was the most recent of the basic principles he'd learned.

Nothing happened.

Concentrating, he poured more of his life force into the cup, straining so hard that beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. No matter how much aura he used, the water didn't do anything. Great. Just wonderful.

"Could you give me some instructions or something?" Killua asked. "Is this like, supposed to teach me _hatsu_?"

"_Hatsu _is a funny thing, Killua-kun. I hope you're creative. ❃"

"That didn't answer my question." The teen deadpanned.

Gon interrupted. "Did you taste the water?"

Ah, so it was a flavor thing. He dipped his finger into the liquid, prepared to taste something similar to blood. His eyes widened when his taste buds detected something sugary. "It's like… thin syrup." He tasted it some more before Gon started laughing.

He blushed. "What's so funny?"

"You're a Transmuter." She replied between giggles.

"…a what…?"

She pointed to Hisoka, who licked his lips. That alone was enough to freak Killua out. "Hisoka is too."

Whatever that meant, it didn't seem good to Killua. If he could choose, he'd prefer to have as few similarities to the creep as possible. Especially when their similarities prompted pedo reactions like this from the magician.

"Fickle and dishonest…" Hisoka gave his little 'fruit' a once-over. "My, my. It's spot on. ❤"

"You know that personality test isn't reliable." Gon said.

Killua felt like brain-frying the same way Gon always did. "What are you guys talking about?"

She turned to him. "What you just did was water divination. You pour your aura into a cup of water and the reaction determines what _nen _category you fall under." She rolled her eyes at Hisoka. "He claims that you can also determine a person's category based on their personality. But it's all wrong. For example, I'm an Enhancer, who Hisoka says are 'simple and earnest'."

She waited for her friend to agree with her that Hisoka was an idiot.

"Maybe it's not so off after all…" He wondered aloud.

"Hey!"

Hisoka drew a hexagon on a piece of paper. Starting at the top point, he wrote 'Enhancer', then 'Transmuter', 'Conjurer', 'Specialist', 'Manipulator', and 'Emitter.'

"There are six categories. Everyone in the world falls into one and is the same throughout their entire life, with the exception of Specialist which can be achieved after mastery. Conjurers are high-strung. Specialists are independent. Manipulators are argumentative. Emitters have short tempers.

"You have the potential to master your category 100%. You can master the two categories directly to your left and right up to 80%. The two outside of that are 60% and the category directly opposite yours would be a mastery of no more than 40%."

Killua started to catch on. "So for me, I could only reach a 40% mastery of Manipulation. And for Gon, it's Specialization."

"Wrong." Hisoka said as Gon imitated a buzzer. "Specialists are the outliers. Everyone besides a Specialist has a 0% chance of mastering their abilities."

"Why?"

"I suppose I should explain each category in order to answer that question." He referred to the diagram again. "Enhancers, such as Gon-chan, strengthen their natural abilities. Transmuters change the quality of their aura. Conjurers can use their aura to materialize objects. Manipulators use their aura to control other objects or living things. Emitters project their aura. And finally, Specialists have unique usage over their aura that can't be classified as a part of any other category. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." _But it added a billion more._

"Good." Suddenly Hisoka's phone started to chime. He glanced at the screen. "I suppose that's it for today. My moment to shine is in an hour."

Gon waved. "Good luck."

"Ah, that's right." Hisoka turned at the door. "Your homework."

Killua scowled.

"Practice water divination. Our next lesson will be in three days." He gave his student the _Hisoka look_. "I hope to taste something especially sweet. ❤"

It took all Killua's willpower to keep from throwing up.

**十四番**

After a long day of training and watching Hisoka's extra creepy and gory fight against Kastro (Gon was right about who the winner would be), the two ordered room service and waited for it on their new favorite spot - the balcony.

It was a decent sized overhang, maybe 8 by 14 feet. It was made of the same stone as the walls of the Arena. Smooth and cool to the touch. The bars were far enough apart for the teens to fit their legs through, so they sat on the edge and dangled their bare feet in the _very _open air. Their heads were approximately three rungs apart.

"I can't wait til May." Gon sighed. It was the middle of April now.

Killua knew exactly why. "Yeah, yeah. The fight." He still wasn't on board with the idea, but at least he'd stopped protesting it.

The raven-haired girl wiggled in excitement a bit. Clearly she had a secret.

He softened his gaze. "Come on, spit it out."

"Well… there's also something pretty special happening the day after the fight…"

He wracked his brain for any holidays or special festivals that day. One came to mind. "Cinco de Mayo?"

She gave him a look like he was nuts. "Cinco de what-o?"

"Okay, not that then…" He chuckled. "A birthday maybe?"

Gon nodded at 50 miles per hour.

Killua was smart enough to guess exactly who's birthday it was. But with Gon, things were always ten times more fun than with anyone else. So he decided to mess with her. "Is it one of your sibling's birthdays?"

She shook her head, and grin threatening to spill from her lips.

Two rungs were between them.

"A friend?"

Head shake.

"A co-worker?"

She giggled. "What's that?"

One rung.

"I guess I don't know, Gon. I'm all out of guesses."

Inches.

Originally, she'd wanted to shout it out to the whole world. _May 5th is my 15th birthday! _But something prevented that. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen or the smell of Killua, but all that came out of her mouth was a shy, hushed, "Me."

Centimeters.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Room service!"

Eight rungs.

The two glanced at each other, but as soon as they made eye contact, their eyes were roaming the ground in the opposite direction.

The person at the door called to them again.

A little shakily, Gon stood. "I'll get it…"

With their backs now facing each other, Killua felt it was a good time to punch his cheek repeatedly, reminding himself that he was a 'baka', an incredibly stupid-

"Killua?"

She stood at the open French doors. "They were all out of ChocoRobo-kuns."

He turned tomato red.

_"__Nooooooooooooooooo!"_

**十四番**

The tension was seemingly gone after that. They talked and laughed and ate piles and piles of expensive food. They played stupid games and watched even stupider sitcoms. Before they knew it, the sun was starting to rise.

Gon decided she should probably get some rest so as not to mess up her sleep pattern. Even after they said their goodbyes, the snowy-haired teen stood outside with his back resting against the door. He'd never felt more alive. Something was coursing through his veins, some kind of golden elixir. He had a goofy smile permanently plastered onto his face, along with a rosy dust on his pale cheeks. All that was on his mind was his best friend, and he was okay with that.

It was official. Killua was falling hard for Gon.

**十四番**

Gon was a natural kickboxer.

To prepare for her fight, she went down to the gym for hours every day. She started out using a punching bag, but after an athletic trainer watched and admired her work, he offered to give her lessons.

Killua was in awe. He hadn't realized just how powerful her punches were, and this was without using _nen_. He decided never to get on her bad side.

"Good work today, Gon." Wing, the trainer, said after taking off his gear. "Your match against Hisoka is tomorrow, right?"

She wiped beads of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Each drop glistened like crystals as they fell. "Do you think I'm ready?"

Wing gave her a confident smile. "You're a one-in-a-million talent, Gon. You'll do great."

Killua wanted to compliment her like that. Instead, four-eyes beat him to it. In a way, he was glad this was their last training session.

Gon's eyes sparkled. "Thank you for everything, Wing-san! _Osu!_"

They bowed to each other before she skipped to the door. "Let's go, Killua!"

Wing looked at Killua. "I expect you'll treat her well, Killua-kun?"

The teen pressed his lips together.

"_Osu!_"

**十四番**

_"Get ready for the greatest match of the year!"_

The Heaven's Arena was at its busiest in a long time on May 4th.

Vendors lined up all down the main street, selling last minute tickets and churros to the bustling crowd. It was the talk of the town, the awaited match – Gon vs. Hisoka.

Bets were placed like wildfires. Arguments broke out on every corner about who would win. The natural talent or the experienced?

No one could've predicted the outcome.

If the area outside the Arena was in major disarray, the inside was a zoo full of starving animals. The staff rushed around trying to straighten out last minute arrangements and complaints. Crowds were gathered around every TV. Due to high demand, all but one of the screens would air the match. The noise level was so bad that many were wearing earplugs. For only the third time in the Heavens Arena's history, every café, bar, and snack shop ran out of food.

Of the tens of thousands of people who showed up that day, only two felt the same emotion: steady confident determination.

Gon stood in front of the mirror, staring into her own eyes. She tried to judge whether or not she was at her A-game. Her unwavering pupils told her yes. She fingered a thin circular plate in her pocket.

Killua didn't know how to massage, but he tried his best anyway (though something told him he was just making Gon's shoulders hurt). He watched her reflection with her. Somehow, he knew that the fight wouldn't be a total bust.

Hisoka, in his room, watched the TV just like the rest of the Arena spectators. He pictured himself walking onto that stage amidst a tower of fire. Across from him, he could see her, looking so calm and prepared. He loved that look. Because that look always told him the fight would be profitable.

Since the two boys she was around all the time knew her secret, Gon had developed a habit of fighting without her jacket on. Even with Wing, she'd worn a thin longsleeve shirt. But today was different. Today was special.

She slid her arms into each sleeve, feeling the stiff cloth itch her skin. This wasn't desirable, but it had to be done. It was her trademark.

"I'm ready, Killua."

Hisoka picked up the remote and made the screen go dark.

_"__Let's go."_

* * *

Next time, on **14:**

_"__We're going to Whale Island."_

_"__Piece by piece, strands of gold fell to the dusty ground, almost like million-dollar rain…"_

_"__My name is Kurapika."_

* * *

Guyses, romance is really hard to write. :/

So like, remember how I requested that you guys check out my other HxH fanfic, Misfits? Well, I have a question about that. I don't feel motivated to write it, yet I have ideas for it. I need to know if I should keep going or just abandon it altogether. Here's some info:

It's a highschool AU set in Killua's perspective – and let's just say he's a _bit _different from his usual canon self (not in a bad way, I think). It's a lot more sarcastic and light-hearted than 14 (actually… it's nothing like 14. _At all_) My emoji obsession is extremely present throughout the story (most notably with Gon. He's a very expressive child). Basically, they go to this college prep school and everyone that we know and love from the HxHverse is there. Gon is dark and secretive and Killua is a dork and wears these cute little glasses that I wish he wore in canon and now I'm ranting so I'll just ask one last time – please PLEASE let me know what you think! I value you guys' opinions _a lot_, way more than you'd think. So I would love it if you all checked out Misfits real quick and left me a quick comment.

fanfiction s/11567253/1/Misfits (sorry, fanfiction is evil and won't let me post the link. But if you copy and paste that into a search engine, it is _literally _the only thing that shows up (well, one other thing from wattpad pops up too, but still).

Depending on the majority of the opinions (yes continue, no continue) I'll do what you guys decide.

THANKS :3 Stay fluffy!


	16. End x And x Beginning

Aghhh I'm sorry… Hisoka is soooo OoC in this chapter. He's such a unique muffin though... Just… I'm warning you now. (*´-｀*)

P.S. THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS FOR THE _AWESOME _REVIEWS! They meant a lot to me! Shoutout to my regulars: Pri-Chan 1410, Laine Klein, VitameatavegaminGirl, EmberSkies, 1000 Faces of Pain, NightmareHeartx, Lunahras, Nispedana, is a flying cookie 22, lilnightmare17, animals202, Angel-Rei-chan1, Sweet Love081, sherry dark jewel, KiraKiraBluemoon, and Guest (probably multiple peoples). If I missed anyone, feel free to yell at me in a review :3 I love you _all_.

**Disclaimer:** ༶･･ᗰદ૨૨ʏ ᘓમ૨ıડτന੨ડ･･༶ Togashi I sure hope you didn't get a new Dragon Quest game (｀^´)

* * *

**Chapter 16:** End x And x Beginning

**十四番**

The fight lasted fourteen minutes exactly.

**十四番**

"Gon appears first!"

The crowd went wild.

She stepped through the stone doorway, out into the open Arena air. The amount of people there filling the stands surprised her a bit at first, but she didn't show it. Her fists were at her side and her pace even as she made her way towards the ring.

"Once a simple rookie, Gon now boasts a 4-1 record!" Koko, the ginger announcer practically screamed into her mic. "In the last two weeks, she's competed in three different fights! Using only her fists and a fishing rod, she's finished all her matches in three minutes or less! Will she be able to uphold her track record in today's fight?!"

There was a low grinding noise as the door opposite hers began to open. Yellow eyes glinted in the shadow of the doorway.

"There he is – Hisoka!"

By now, the crowd was murderous.

The two continued walking towards each other, never once breaking eye contact.

"Today's match will make history for Hisoka! He has a 9-3 record, never losing a single fight in the ring! If he wins, he'll become a Floor Master! However! If he loses, he'll be required to start over from the very beginning – Floor One! How desperately will he fight today?!"

Gon pushed loose strands of her raven locks behind her ears. She never was very good at fixing her hair.

Finally, they'd reached the ring. Two meters separated the opponents; a long history brought them together. The ref explained that the fight would be one round with unlimited time; 10 points and/or a TKO would determine the winner.

Hisoka eyed his little "sister." She watched him with a certain fire in her honey irises.

Just like that day…

**十四番**

_'__Fight me!' _Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was young. Much too young to be a Spider. She still had baby fat. Her clothes were too big. She constantly stumbled over her words. _'__I'll make you pay!'_

She threw punches at him. They felt like little puffs of air. Coming into the Phantom Troupe, he hadn't expected something like this. They were raising a child. A little five-year-old girl. And she hated him.

Without thinking much of it, he raised his fist as she ran at him. The force of the blow knocked her backwards. She rolled, coming to a stop a few meters back.

Hisoka stared at his hand.

It took her a moment to stand up again, and when she did, he felt the faintest hint of guilt deep inside his heart. She'd skinned her palms and her knees bled. Patches of dirt clung to her clothes. The tears came even faster. She wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Something about that moment changed everything in Hisoka's perspective. It was the fire. Her doe eyes were ablaze with a monstrous orange flame.

He suppressed a crooked grin.

He'd love to fight her someday.

**十四番**

"Begin!"

A sharp pain exploded on his cheek. Engrossed in his own thoughts, he hadn't reacted quickly enough. Gon earned a clean hit with that one. But she wasn't done yet.

In the second it took Hisoka to recover, she'd already moved to his other side, landing a knuckle-filled blow into his abdomen. He felt the fire that coursed through her veins. It blinded him.

The crowd couldn't believe it.

"Critical hit! 2 points to Gon!"

She stood above him. He'd never seen her look so dark.

"What's wrong, Hisoka?" She held out a hand. _"__I'm not even using nen."_

He couldn't answer that question. He only stood, glad for the opportunity to regain his composure.

Down by three points. There was still time to take over the match.

"Are you alright?" The ref asked. He looked a bit concerned.

Hisoka only nodded, focusing back on the girl.

"Aghhh! There it is! GON'S STONE FLIP!"

Rubble from a broken tile flew at Hisoka. He couldn't dodge. He could only defend.

His senses were on high alert. Small eyes searched the area, past all the stone fragments for any glimpse of green or any hint of bloodlust. It was no use. She must've been using _zetsu_.

Then he felt it, right in the center of his spine.

**十四番**

_'__I would stay away from her if I were you.' _Chrollo Lucilfer, leader of the Phantom Troupe. One of the few rational Spiders. _'__She tends to hold a grudge.'_

That wasn't going to work. If he had to stay away from one Spider, he had to stay away from them all.

The newest member of the Troupe turned to leave. He walked with cool composure. He wouldn't be affected by the girl.

_'__What's her name… by the way?'_

The _danchou _answered as Hisoka kept walking towards the outside world. A world much harsher and crueler than that girl would ever experience if she stayed with the Spiders.

_'__Gon Freecss.' _He said. _'__That's her name.'_

**十四番**

"Stand up."

Not yet.

"I said _stand up!" _

If there was anything Hisoka had learned about Chrollo Lucilfer in the last ten years, it was that the _danchou _was always right. He wasn't sure how, but that didn't matter. Maybe Chrollo knew why that was.

She jammed her toes into his bicep, sending a bruised ripple of pain up and down his right arm. _"__Get up! _We're not done fighting!"

He could've easily pushed her away or tripped her or sent her flying across the ring.

"You never let me finish what I start!" She kicked harder. "You never let me do things on my own!"

The crowd was silent. Not a single person made a sound, fearing they would miss even a word of this conversation. It was shocking. No one, literally no one, had expected this to turn into a personal battle.

No one except the white-haired boy on the edge of seat A-31.

The ref didn't know how to award points in this situation, or if he should award any at all. Maybe he should've stopped the fight or given her a penalty, but he couldn't. Because it was far from over.

For once in his life, Hisoka was enjoying being on the losing end.

It started with a chuckle.

"Hehehehehe..."

It was barely audible and Gon didn't hear it at first, but the chuckle grew louder.

She drew back, staring at him with that same fire - though the flames had been tamed just the slightest bit.

Eventually, it turned into a hearty laugh, and then a cackle. The sound sent a cold shiver throughout the crowd, making the hairs on their arms stand on end. They knew right then and there that the tables were about to be turned.

"_Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah – !"_

Slowly, Hisoka raised himself from the ground, traces of crazed laughter still on his bloody lips. He waited for his eyes to regain focus so he could read the score board.

"I'm down by five, ne?" He smiled slyly. "That's perfect. ✧That's just enough for me…"

_… __to use it._

He pointed a sharp-nailed finger at Gon. "…to defeat you."

**十四番**

He remembered the last thing she'd said to him on that day nine years ago. She still lay on the ground, her fist weakly pounding the muddy surface.

_'__You killed him! My brother! My best friend…!"_

**十四番**

Hisoka's finger was magic.

According to 98% of the spectators, at least.

Somehow, as the magician stood there and pointed at Gon, she was slowly being pulled closer and closer to him. Her feet were planted firmly into the ground in hope of resisting the overwhelming force of Hisoka's Bungee Gum.

"Do you understand now?" He asked, spitting out a wad of blood. "The fight is in my favor. ❤ "

**十四番**

Gon used _nen _for the second time during that fight in the form of _gyo_.

This had to have been the worst situation she'd ever been in.

_Hisoka really is cruel, _she thought bitterly.

Bungee Gum was not attached to her skin. It was stuck to her jacket.

Up in the stands, a few people were shouting at her to take it off. Obviously, they could use _nen _and they knew if she took off her jacket, Hisoka couldn't pull her in any further. But they didn't know just how vital that jacket was.

Killua did. He was no longer sitting in his seat. He was gripping the wall in front of him, leaning over the edge so his sudden clammy sweat could drip onto the outer ring.

This was bad. Very very bad.

"What's wrong, Gon-chan?" Hisoka smirked. "Are you that attracted to me? ❤"

All she could do was fight it. Her _nen _ability, Jajanken, wouldn't be able to stop Bungee Gum. Not even her scissors.

She felt her feet slip. Suddenly she was on the floor, her fingers hooked into the crevice between the large tiles on the ground. It gave her an idea.

"Gon holds on for dear life!" Excited fear coated the announcer's screech, prompting the audience to shout words of encouragement to both opponents.

To Gon and Hisoka, the massive collection of words just sounded like noise, and a lot of it. Gon wanted to plug her ears, to drown out the sounds, but her fingers were working a more important job at the moment.

Mustering all her strength, she loosened the stone. The force of the pull made her and the tile flip backwards, straight at Hisoka. Her feet were against the flat side, so she pushed off before the stone could make contact with him.

He had two options. Dodge or wait. He chose the former.

Gon was pulled along with him when he dove to the side in a perfect roll, whereas she was flopped around, her arm dangerously twisted beneath her. She felt something disconnect but there wasn't time to register the pain. Because she was already face to face with Hisoka, his cold fingers wrapped around her neck.

"Well, hello there. ✧"

Gon kicked at him, but it was no use. She couldn't catch him off guard anymore.

"The tables have turned! Gon is powerless against Hisoka! What could be this overwhelming power he possesses?!"

The magician spoke quietly, words for just the two of them. "I'm giving you a chance." He purred. "Fight me. All on your own." To her horror, his fingers closed around the zipper on her jacket. "But be careful. If you take too long…" The zipper started its descent at snail pace. "…You know what will happen."

What could she do? Jajanken was too slow. Kicking didn't work. Her mind was on overload, trying to come up with a solution, anything, to save her life. The next thing she knew, she felt saliva building in her throat and the sticky fluid was running down his face like bubbly egg whites.

The arena was dead silent.

Not a single noise was made until the spit started dripping onto the floor. And even then, the soft _plip _it made was the only sound in existence.

She had Killua to thank for that one.

Hisoka waited for most of it to drip off his chin before opening his eyes and smiling the most sadistic smile Gon had ever witnessed. She started to feel the pain in her arm – her punching arm – and all she wanted more than anything else was to be home.

She felt the zipper creep down further, air hitting her collarbone. "Stop it!" Gon's scream was hoarse. "Let me go! Stop!_ Please!"_ She wanted to be in Machi's arms, or Uvo's or Nobu's or Shalnark's or Chrollo's or Killua's – anyone else besides Hisoka. Silent tears started pouring out her eyes because this was the end. She'd be arrested or killed but even worse, her family would be disappointed. She couldn't even last as a Spider for six months. She failed them. That thought alone hurt worse than anything else.

The zipper was almost completely undone.

"Do something." Hisoka said in all seriousness. He tightened his grip around her neck, almost to the point of choking her. "You told me I never give you a chance. But what's this?"

Killua ran faster to the other side of the stands, pushing past the gaping spectators. He knew what this was.

A chance.

And a perfect shot.

**十四番**

He got the idea from Riehlvelt.

His whole life, Killua had trained as an assassin. Unfortunately, that included torture training with electricity. Even now, he could picture the feeling of a million watts coursing through his veins, messing with his nervous system. It hurt. More than poison, more than beat downs, more than Illumi's needles. Electricity may very well have been the most brutal, barbaric form of torture one could receive.

That's why it was so perfect for him.

Subconsciously, during his last fight, Killua had activated his _hatsu_. Granted, he didn't know what it was at the time or even what _nen _type he was, but the electricity from Riehlvelt's Thunder Snakes caused a reaction in his aura.

He realized it just days earlier. Gon explained _hatsu _to him, even going so far as to show him her Jajanken. He didn't sleep that whole night because he was too busy brainstorming ideas for his own Transmuter ability. Nothing was coming to mind. Gon had told him how an ability was formed – the way the aura was supposed to be expended beforehand. So he just went for it, hoping it would lead to something.

It did. Suddenly, electric blue sparks were bursting from his fingers. He showed it to Gon right then, not even caring that it was two in the morning. Together, they deduced that he had already made the right preparations when one million watts of electricity attacked him in his fight. Without even realizing it, Killua had his own _nen _ability.

**十四番**

Killua found the nearest hidden outlet in the hallway connecting to one of the arena's entrances. He checked for security guards. There was one rotating camera; he disabled it in the blink of an eye.

He had to override the circuits.

He wasn't sure if he should do this. In fact, if he was caught, it was game over; he'd have to make a run for it. But it was worth the risk. _Protecting Gon _was worth the risk.

His nails sharpened, ripping off the cover of the power outlet, exposing the wiring. Taking a deep, calming breath, he pinched the frayed wiring between his fingers. He felt an electric pulse in his system; it made his teeth clench. But that feeling was key. He imagined his aura converting into that same energy.

There was a spark, and then an explosion.

He'd never expended this much aura, even during _ren _training. At least it was working. Killua's eyes were closed, focused solely on his life energy traveling through the circuits. He pushed harder, forcing all the aura he had at hand to become electricity.

This was his life energy and he could feel it draining away.

He gave one last push before dropping to the ground, struggling to stay conscious.

And then the lights went off.

**十四番**

"EH?!" The audience shrieked. It was pitch black. The announcer tried to speak to the crowd, but it was no use. Everything connected to the main circuit was down.

Blind, they could only hear the battle down on the Floor.

Gon was used to fighting in the dark. That meant she had a moment's advantage over Hisoka.

She kicked with all her strength at his side, throwing him off balance. She was practically attached to the magician, but the close range was at her advantage. Her good fist connected with his face in almost the same spot as before.

Really, this part of the fight was pointless. The refs couldn't award any points because it was pitch black. The two could hear security and officials calling for a time out but they didn't care.

Hisoka landed a few blows. Her head slammed into the ground. She couldn't breathe.

The guards called for the emergency lights. Their flashlights were turned on, roaming the rink for the two fighters. They were found, dimly lit, on the edge of the raised floor.

During their exchange in the dark, Hisoka had lost his grip on Gon. Luckily, Bungee Gum was still intact, so he just retracted his aura to bring her right back in. She was coming at him, fast, her angular, swollen arm raised to sock him in the face. The people still able to see didn't know why, but this punch seemed a lot more dangerous than the others, despite her arm being practically useless.

"First comes rock!"

And then…

"All clear!"

The emergency lights blared on.

"Jan!"

Nothing could stop Gon from doing what she had to do. Fiery aura erupted from her fist, reflecting in Hisoka's wide eyes. He brought her in too fast – they were connected, so there was no way she wouldn't hit him. However, he judged that the blow wouldn't deal significant damage.

_"Ken!"_

So he smiled, welcoming the wondrous sting soon to tingle his jaw.

Rock never came. Instead, he felt something hard and flat pressing against his chest.

Hisoka slowly lowered his chin, only to find something he thought he'd never see in a million years.

Gon had his tag, the one he gave her way back in the Fourth Phase. He understood immediately what she was trying to do. He didn't even have to hear her words to know what she was saying.

"See?" Her voice shook. "I _can _do things all on my own."

She expected him to take the tag back. To accept her resolve. To go along with her wish.

Gently, the number plate exchanged hands. It was cold in his palm. The number 44 branded into his skin.

She stepped back then, his little sister, and for the first time, Hisoka realized she was not the same girl he punched nine years ago. _This_ was a Spider.

His back itched. He longed to take _it _off.

"It's still five to nothing in my favor." Gon said sharply. "Let's continue."

He pocketed the gift, a smirk of his own on his lips.

"Let's. ❤"

**十四番**

Gon never quit.

But it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't holding up very well.

Her right arm hung limp at her side. Blood dripped down her neck from the back of her head. She was bruised and exhausted and losing a lot of aura.

At one point, Hisoka used her as a punching bag, holding her close with his Gum and letting his fist fly. The ref started awarding points like mad, and the fight was over after just a few minutes.

The fourteen-almost fifteen-year-old tried to fight the refs, arguing that their point system was biased. She was escorted out by security, headed straight for the hospital wing.

Not long after the lights had turned on, a white-haired boy was discovered crumpled on the ground nearby a ravaged power outlet. He was carried to the wing as well.

The majority of the crowd stayed in their seats long after Gon had left, unsure of what to do. They knew one thing for certain though.

There was money to be exchanged.

**十四番**

The sun was setting.

A lone young women stood in the bathroom of a dilapidated hotel room. She watched her reflection in the cracked grimy mirror, waiting for her other self to do something more than stare back at her.

Nothing.

She sighed, placing her hands on the edge of the moldy sink. Of course. Even she couldn't defy the laws of physics.

How did Kurapika end up here anyway?

It had been four months since the end of the Hunter's Exam. Until just a few days ago, she was out training in the woods of another country. And it wasn't until a few days ago that she passed the secret Hunter's Exam.

She wondered if her friends had passed as well. Knowing Gon and Killua, they were sure to have found out about this '_nen_' pretty quickly. Leorio on the other hand...

The thought of those three made her heart sink a little. In some ways, she wished she was still with them, going on an adventure, laughing, teasing... But that couldn't be. Her goal now was far too important to put off any longer. Play was for later.

Slowly, she drew back from her reflection. She grasped for the bag behind her, a small duffle holding all of her possessions. Inside was a robe. It was blue and gold and the most beautiful thing she owned. It was her mother's.

She'd kept that robe ever since she returned to her homeland, not long after the massacre. The small village she spent twelve years of her life in was in ruins. Hardly anything had survived the wicked flames that coursed through the Kurta clan. That robe, her mother's favorite, was one of the few things to miraculously be untouched.

She slipped the two pieces on. It was a little too big because of her small hips, but nothing a few adjustments couldn't fix.

Kurapika hated to admit it, but she looked nothing like her mother. Her mother had long flowing golden honey hair that curled in at the edges. A long time ago, she may have resembled her beautiful mother. But that was before.

Something ice cold and emanating death conjured itself onto her right hand. She didn't even flinch. This was a familiar feeling.

This chains of death and loneliness.

**十四番**

No one knew about her.

The news reported that there were no survivors. The clan's status changed from functioning to deceased in a day. No, an hour.

That's how quick the Troupe was.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let the authorities have her. She couldn't go back to her destroyed homeland. Everything was gone. Ruined.

What had leaving gotten her anyway? She should've just listened to her elders. They warned her that the outside world was a difficult place, so much harsher and crueler than what she'd known.

She knows that they were wrong. The world is not evil... But the people are.

So she ran. She'd found a jagged piece of glass among the rubble of what once was her best friend Pairo's hut. Without a second thought, she ripped through her waist long hair. Piece by piece, strands of gold fell to the dusty ground, almost like million-dollar rain.

She couldn't go back. That meant she could only go forward, straight towards the evil that started her on this path in the first place.

She'll thank them someday. When she meets a Spider, that's the first thing she's going to do: thank them.

The rest will just be history.

**十四番**

That same shard of glass hovered dangerously above her hand, gripping a chunk of hair as if it were a lifeline. The shard shook. If her hand went limp like it was threatening to do, if she dropped that knife-sharp little mirror...

Her skin itched, and for a moment, she almost let go.

A one-note song played when she set the glass down on the counter, red staining its surface. She ran her bloody hand under the faucet, watching as the water turned from a cloudy clear to a murky pink. The cut didn't burn, but it didn't clot either.

She wanted so badly to look like her mother again. But then she remembered that it wasn't her mother who always stood in front of them, arms outstretched and chest held high. That was her father. Her father could and _would_ do anything to protect the ones he loved.

Maybe that's why she'd cut her hair down to her ears. She wanted to be strong enough to protect what little she had left. She wanted to protect the memory of them she had stored in the back of her mind.

Kurapika had her mother's clothes and her father's haircut.

Four months was such a short time. Her hair had lengthened a few inches, reaching her shoulders. It was the longest it had ever been since she first time used that shard of glass to change herself. The only thing stopping her from chopping it all off were the words of a small raven-haired girl.

_'...But you're strong, Kurapika, even if you are a girl.'_

Her mother _was_ a very strong person. Strong willed. Strong in the mind. Maybe that was enough to defeat the Spiders.

Shaking her head, she turned off the water, wiping her hands on a towel, staining it red. She packed all her important things away in the duffle bag before slinging it over her shoulder. She still felt the cold chains wrapped around her hand, but they were no bother.

She left the hotel then, leaving a single trace of her existence behind.

A bloody shard of glass wrapped up in a stained hand towel.

**十四番**

She found herself at yet another crumbling abandoned building.

Four floors up. That's where _she_ was last time.

And that's where _she_ still was.

"Oh? It's you again." A woman with short purple hair and facial piercings sat behind an ancient computer. It fit; a forsaken electronic box in a structure just as left behind. "Are you still looking for a job?"

The woman held up a finger casually, but this time, Kurapika could see it: a skull made out of _nen_.

"Yes." The blonde said. "Is there anything in Yorknew City this September?"

Three jobs. A gun fanatic. A fine china collector. A scavenger of human trophies. All in need of bodyguards. No experience required.

"I'll take the last one."

"A body party's collector, ne? Is that what the kids are into these days?" The woman rolled her eyes at her own joke before typing rapidly, muttering the words under her breath as she went.

Kurapika straightened her tense shoulders. This was it. The start of her tale of sweet vengeance.

It had a strong beginning.

* * *

Next time, on **14:**

_"__Killua Zoldyck? Come with us. You're under arrest."_

_"__We're going to Whale Island."_

_"__My name is Kurapika."_

* * *

So Kurapika... Am I the only one that thought he looked like a beautiful girl in the Yorknew arc? Especially that outfit. C'mon. It was practically a dress. And why couldn't he have been a girl? The shounen genre seriously lacks well-written female characters, and Kurapika would've been _majestic._

Anyway, do you guys ship Kurapika and Chrollo? I'm gonna be honest here and tell you that I don't understand that pairing one bit. I mean, I've read some fics and stuff that somehow make it work, but I don't know if I could... Or if I even want to make it work. *shiver* Like, the guy freakin hates the Spiders, so why would he fall in love with the head? I guess that's just one of the mysteries of the HxH fandom.

Enough ranting. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ

Btw, what presents did you guys get? And have you seen the new Starwars? Not much of a fan, but this one was pretty classy, I'll admit that.

One of my presents was a selfie stick because apparently my dad thinks I like taking selfies? Lol XD ʕ•̫͡•ॽु✚⃞ྉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆


	17. Please x Forgive x Me

Hi guys! It's been like 6 weeks since I've posted a new chapter and what I'm about to say isn't going to help that like, at all.

I've got a busy few months ahead of me. And as much as I love writing and I hate making people wait... I'm going to have to.

So, as you've probably guessed, I'm putting a little hiatus on 14. It's not permanent or devastatingly hopeless like Togashi's hiatuses, but it'll more than likely last until the end of May. Hopefully, I'll get a free week and a major boost and I'll post a new chapter before then, but don't get your hopes up. Just think of it like winning the Powerball if it does happen earlier than planned. (jk my story's only worth like, two cents. Maybe a dollar if you _really, really_ like it)

If you see any of my other stories floating around (which, there may be a Fate/Stay Night and a How to Train Your Dragon story appearing soon) don't think of me as a hypocrite. Like, "oh so you have time to write a new story but not write a new chapter for this?" I just need a break. Not a Togashi break, but a grandpamuffin break.

Don't be mad at me. (But if you'd like to yell at me, I can take it. I won't cry. promise.)

Thanks for all the wonderful support you've all given me! You guys are the bestest. It really means a lot. In fact, it makes writing this kind of sad, like I'm saying goodbye to a good friend :(

I'll miss you all! See ya when all this school crap is over with!

**十四番**


	18. The x Lightning x Squad

Mwahaha I'm back

What with all the HxH hype right now (the manga return AND the dub being on Toonami) I decided to give myself a spankin' and write a much needed chapter 18. (Plus it's spring break for me, so I literally have no excuse.)

Enjoy! Because I lost 5 of my 20 daily hours of sleep for this!

**Disclaimer: **Cheers to Togashi! Please don't overwork yourself 'o-o`

* * *

**Chapter 18 (17? Or technically 16? Let's go with 18):** The x Lightning x Squad

**十四**

Killua woke from terrible nightmares about electricity and purple aura only to find an even more terrifying reality in the bed to his right.

"Gon!" He tried to sit up but was instantly pulled back down by a twisting knot in his shoulders and back. Instead, he rolled over on his side in an attempt to get a good look at his friend.

She was awake all right - and that helped relieve some of his anxiety. Near-visible waves of negative energy emanated from her hunched over body. Her fingers clutched her cell phone. Her burnt honey eyes stared at something straight ahead (the wall?), bright with resent.

This was not the Gon he liked.

He opened his mouth to say something random, anything to pull her out of her fuming trance, but she beat him to the punch.

"Are you feeling better?" Gon asked, still staring daggers at the blank wall ahead of her.

Killua examined his arms for whatever reason and determined that he was fine. He told her so.

"Good." She made her first movement, sliding out of bed. How he hadn't noticed her injuries before, Killua had no idea. Her right arm, her punching arm, was in a sling. Numerous bruises and bandages covered her tan skin. Her bottom lip was still dark from dried blood.

"We're leaving."

Killua hated hospitals and would've loved to leave that very moment... But seeing all those white bandages on Gon held him back.

"Maybe we should wait, just another day - "

"We can't." She said curtly. "I hate this place."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"Then hurry up!"

Killua's eyes widened slightly at her sudden outburst. Something was up.

"Gon, go back to bed." He ordered. "I can tell you need rest."

"I'm fine." She lied. "Here, I'll help you." Her fingers reached for one of his hands to help him up, but he pulled them back.

"I'm serious, Gon. Go get some rest."

Gon was a stubborn girl, no doubt about that. Killua typically respected that and just went along with her plans, but there were a select few moments he found he could be just as stubborn. Now was one of those moments.

She looked into his icy eyes for a moment, never once softening in her resolve. Eventually, she turned away, walking towards the exit with quick steps.

"Gon!" He rolled out of bed, ignoring the shooting pains in his spine. "Where are you going?!"

She didn't answer. Seconds later, Killua was alone.

And just seconds after that, Killua was following. He ripped the IV out of his arm and shoved his feet into his shoes. However, he didn't even get to make it past the exit, because it was blocked by three men - one wearing a dark suit and sunglasses, and the other two wearing the Heaven's Arena security guard uniforms.

This couldn't be good.

The man in the suit looked at the boy in front of him. "You're Killua Zoldyck, aren't you?"

He wasn't used to being famous, despite coming from a notorious family of assassins. "Yeah..." He said cautiously.

He wished he hadn't.

"Come with us." The man said as the two officers each grabbed one of his arms. "You're under arrest."

**十四**

"Where were you at 9:36 yesterday morning?"

"Watching the Gon vs. Hisoka match."

"In your room?"

"In the arena."

"Did you leave your seat at any point in the duration of the fight?"

Killua blinked under the blinding light in the interrogation room. He was hooked up to a lie detector. Why the Heaven's Arena had one, he had no idea.

"I did leave my seat." The teen said smoothly.

Which was exactly what the investigator wanted to hear.

"Eye witness reports say that moments before the power outage, you were seen..." He read over his notes. "'Ripping open an outlet and electrocuting yourself' in the hallway of entrance C. Is this true?"

"No."

"You were also found, unconscious, right next to that ravished outlet when the emergency lights kicked in. How do you explain that?"

Killua had already rehearsed his cover story. He looked the man straight in the eye. "I was going to use the restroom when the lights went out. I tripped and hit my head."

He did have a visible bruise on his temple because he really did hit his head - not because of tripping, of course.

"Why didn't you use the restroom before the match?"

"I did. I just happen to have a hyperactive bladder."

The man seemed irritated that the readings on the lie detector stayed steady. His tactics weren't working. So he changed direction.

"Why did you appear in person to this particular match, Killua-san?"

The boy raised a brow. "Are you stupid? Why wouldn't I go? It was the biggest fight of the year, of course I wanted to see it in person."

"I hear you're close friends with Gon-san. Could this, perhaps, be related to the power outages in any way?"

Killua leaned back in his chair, painting himself with a nonchalant demeanor. "Gon and I hardly know each other. And anyway, we're rivals."

"Rivals?" Clearly, the investigator hadn't been expecting this piece of information.

"Yeah. We're both aiming for the top floor, to fight in the Battle Olympia."

It took the man in the suit a long moment to make his decision. Nothing he said changed the results on the lie detector. Technically, there was no proof to use as evidence against the boy. His alibi was plausible. So the investigator sighed, stood up, and told Killua he was free to go.

The white haired teen detached himself from the machine and left without pushing his chair in.

**十四**

He tried calling Gon's cell. It rang for less than a second before she picked up.

"Killua?"

"Where are you?" He demanded, a pale hand on his hip.

"Where am I? Where are you? I thought you followed me out of the hospital wing!"

Oh yeah. "Well, I started to. But then I got arrested."

"Eh?!"

He told her the story, and she followed along interactively, adding in various "huh?"'s, "really?!"'s and "ohhh!"'s throughout.

It seemed she was back to her old self. That thought made Killua smile softly. _This_ was the Gon he liked.

"But seriously, where are you?" He re-demanded.

"My room, of course."

Ah, he should've known. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes. We should probably leave as soon as possible."

"About that..."

Killua stepped into the elevator, trying to ignore the gawking fans. "What?"

"Well, there's somewhere we need to go... I'll talk to you about it when you get here."

Despite being super confused, he didn't press it. Besides, he'd find out in a moment anyway. So they said a quick goodbye as Killua exited the elevator on the 199th Floor.

After a quick elevator change and another short walk down the hall where their rooms were, Killua reached her door, unlocking it and walking in without bothering to knock.

He almost puked when he saw what waited inside.

"Hi~ ❃"

The boy turned on his friend, who guiltily welcomed him in. "What's _that_ doing here?" He hissed, jabbing a finger in the pedoclown's direction.

"Calm down, I said I would explain -"

"Yeah, explain where we're going, not who we're going with!" A thousand tons of despair suddenly dropped on Killua's chest. "Wait, please don't tell me he's coming with us."

"Why's that?" Hisoka wondered aloud. "Is Killua-kun planning to do something illicit with - "

"Shut your trap! And _no_!" The teen growled, wishing he could rip every strand of hair out of his head. "See, this is why he can't come. I'd rather hang myself than spend another day with this pervert."

"That's not very nice... ✭"

Gon knew it was time to step in. "Alright, alright, you guys. I guess I'll give you the good news first, Killua: he's not coming."

Killua wanted to bow down and bless Gon in that moment.

"The bad news... Er, the bad news is Hisoka will be your sensei for at least another day... Um..." The Spider trailed off, the murderous look on Killua's face making her rethink her plan. "I told Hisoka you sorta discovered your _hatsu_. As you may know, he's a _nen_ master and has one of the greatest _nen_ abilities I know of."

"Oh, Gon-chan, you flatter me. ❤（*´▽｀*）"

"Yeah, shut up. Anyway, he'll be able to help you solidify your _hatsu_ technique. Just one lesson, I promise."

There was one minor flaw in the current situation Killua felt he needed to point out.

"Wait wait wait..." He held up his hands. "Why did you ask Hisoka for help? Weren't you mad at him this morning?"

She genuinely looked confused. "At Hisoka? Not at all. Why would you think that?"

He didn't bother mentioning the recent fight, her numerous injuries, or her old grudge against the man. "Never mind."

Gon smiled, awkwardly clasping her hands together. "Well? Do you accept?"

Killua was still a bit uneasy. "What do I get if you break your promise?"

"Let's see... A whole room full of ChocoRobo-ku - "

"Deal."

They shook on it.

Killua turned to his lingering sensei, hands on his hips. "Go ahead and teach me."

The dumb smile on Hisoka's face was enough to make Killua regret everything he had agreed on - and then some.

"Then, let's begin. ✭"

**十四**

"Do it again."

Blue electricity sparked to life on Killua's fingertips. He still hadn't completely recovered his aura; just this little action caused beads of sweat to break through his skin. The electricity sizzled and disappeared after a short moment.

"Hmm..." Hisoka mused. "Do it again."

"Gahhh, I've had enough of this!" Killua stomped over to Gon, who was tossing her phone and catching it over and over again. "I've had my lesson. Let's get out of here."

She paused. "Killua..."

He couldn't ignore that pointed look. With a sigh, he faced Hisoka again. "So far, all you've done is have me show you what I can't do. How about you tell me what I _can_ actually do?"

"Mm, how about I tell you what you aren't doing instead?" He crossed one long leg over the other, observing his pupil from his favorite armchair. "You aren't focusing. _Hatsu_ is the final basic principal of _nen_. In a sense, it's the combination of _ten, zetsu_, and _ren_. _Hatsu_ is a manifestation of the individuals _nen_; therefore, your _nen_ ability is unique to you."

"I already know all this." The 14-year-old grumbled.

A small smirk rolled across the magician's lips. "Then why aren't you doing it?"

"I'm trying!" To prove his point, he produced electricity from his palms again, only to have it sputter and die moments later. "I exhausted all my aura yesterday. That's why I can't get more than a few sparks."

Hisoka turned to his fellow Spider. "Gon-chan, observe Killua-kun's aura." He tapped eyes. "With _gyo_."

Killua groaned internally. _There's more?_

She stared at him intently for a moment, biting her lip. "It's leaking. He isn't performing _zetsu_ properly."

"See, Killua-kun?" Hisoka said. "You're not focused."

"Well, it's pretty hard to focus when your ugly face is right there."

"Then look at Gon-chan's beautiful face instead."

_To be honest, that'd be way more distracting..._ Is what he didn't dare say aloud. He glanced at her; she smiled adorably.

This was gonna be tough.

**十四**

The two faced each other head on.

Hisoka instructed them to start with _ten_. It was simple enough.

After a moment, he said, "_Zetsu_."

The two easily transitioned into the second basic principal. Or at least, Killua thought he did.

"There, see?" Hisoka stood. "Your pores aren't closed tight enough."

Killua didn't feel or see any aura leaking out. "How can you tell?" He asked skeptically.

"_Gyo_."

"..._gyo_."

"Yes. _Gyo_. ✧"

Conspicuously, Killua leaned over towards Gon, muttering, "What's _gyo_ again?"

"_Ren_ for your eyes." She whispered back.

"Ah, right. _Gyo_."

"Killua-kun," Hisoka said. "Try to concentrate on every pore in you body. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and just focus."

The boy glanced at Gon, who gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. He smiled back before drawing in a long breath, shutting his eyes and letting everything go.

At first, nothing felt different. As far as he could tell, he was doing _zetsu_ just fine. He tried to imagine each of the millions of pores on his body, each shut as tight as they possible could be. With his intense focus now, he finally understood what they meant. His pores were closed, but they weren't _sealed_.

Eyes still shut, he imagined his pores being sealed with hot wax. All of a sudden, his whole body felt lighter.

Gon was clapping and cheering. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Hisoka looked a little proud too.

"Well done, little fruit. ❃" The sensei said. "Now move on to _ren_, and then try your _hatsu_ again."

As usual, the teacher was always right. The spark turned into a miniature bolt of electricity charging between his hands. He felt more in control of it; he expanded it even wider.

Hisoka clapped his hands once to get his student's attention. "Now do you see?" He sais. "The key to developing a powerful _hatsu_ ability is focus and perseverance. Also, creativity. Try not to slack in that area, Killua-kun."

Yeah, even he had to admit he wasn't the most creative guy around.

He looked at his two mentors, expecting there to be more. Crickets chirped. "Is... That all?"

"For now, yeah." Gon said. "There're still a few advanced techniques you need to learn, but I can teach you myself. For now, it's all up to you if you become a master or not."

Knowing that he could become as good as Gon - or Hisoka for that matter - gave him a little hope. Hope that someday, he'd be able to stand up to Illumi once and for all, hope that he'd finally break free from his family's controlling grasp, hope that he'd be able to stay with Gon, forever.

Killua made an electric fist, a grin on his face. Things were finally looking up for him.

"I guess that's that then." Hisoka sighed. "You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you, Gon-chan?"

She nodded. "And you are too."

Killua raised a brow. "Where are you going?"

The magician chuckled creepily, hands on his hips. "Places. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon enough though, my unripe fruits. ❤ "

"Enough with the fruit talk..." Killua grumbled. "It's super weird."

Gon gazed at her "brother," a certain light in her eyes. In a way, she almost seemed sad to see the pedoclown go. She quickly bowed with her good fist out to her side. "Thank you for everything, Hisoka-sensei!"

Frantically, Killua copied her. "_Osu!_"

"What's this?" Hisoka smirked. "Killua-kun finally recognizes me as his teacher."

The fourteen-year-old straightened back up, not daring to look at those sick yellow eyes. "Whatever." He muttered.

The three of them stood there for a moment longer, taking in their last moments as mentors and student. It really was a bittersweet moment.

"Maa, I'd better hurry off." Hisoka broke in. "I wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun, now would I?"

He started to walk out before one small arm wrapped around him. Gon buried her face in his shirt for a moment. "I'm sorry I got so mad yesterday." She said. "But I think I forgive you now."

The magician was surprised at first, but then his face softened and he patted the girl's head in the most uncharacteristically-Hisoka way. "I guess that means the Spider forgives me too."

Gon pulled back, grinning, and nodded.

Hisoka looked at each of them one more time before making his final leave.

The room suddenly felt empty.

"Well." Gon spun around suddenly. "I guess we should pack as well."

"Yeah." Killua agreed. "Let's meet back up for dinner, okay?"

"Deal."

He smiled before running off to his own room. He felt blissful, glad they could finally leave the Heavens Arena and start traveling the world. That thought reminded him that Gon had a place in mind. He wondered where it'd be.

He fumbled for his room key, swiping it a few times before the lock actually registered it. He stepped in. Technically his room was identical to Gon's, except Gon's room felt so much more open and welcoming. It smelled nicer, too.

The teen started to gather all his meager belongings. He was completely ready after five minutes.

"Maybe we should leave tonight then..." He wondered aloud, dropping down onto his bed. Something glimmered in the sunlight, catching his eye. He turned to the table in the corner - and almost choked on his own spit.

He'd forgotten. How could he he have forgotten?

Faster than lightning, he jumped up from bed and grabbed the palm-sized box. It all made sense now - why Gon was upset, why she kept fingering her cell phone, why she walked off without him that morning.

Killua felt like the guiltiest friend alive for forgetting Gon's birthday.

**十四**

Gon finished stuffing the last of her things into her backpack. She placed her good hand on her hip, observing her work. It had only been five minutes, but she was completely ready to go.

_Maybe I'll ask Killua if we should leave tonight_... _Oh, that's right. I never told him where we're going._

Something made her glance at her cell phone for the umpteenth time that day. Gon wasn't one to complain, but this... This bothered her. Her family never, _ever_ forgot her birthday. But, maybe that was because she'd never left home before. Maybe she was just overthinking it. Maybe.

Sudden loud banging on the door brought her back to reality. The moment she opened it, a small shiny box and rapid-fire apologies were shoved in her face.

"Ki - Killua!" She broke in, stopping him midsentence. "What are you doing?"

He stared at her for a moment, realizing just how crazy he must've sounded. Taking a calming breath, he started over. "I'm so, so sorry, Gon. I was supposed to surprise you with this at breakfast but then we were both in the hospital wing and then I got arrested and then we were training and I - I forgot about your birthday, Gon..." He couldn't meet her gaze. She was probably furious. No, she was probably crying. Oh man, if he made her cry -

An arm was thrown around him. She squeezed him, tight, almost as if he were a stuffed animal. He couldn't even register the pain (Gon was _strong, _even if she could only use one arm). His body was numb.

"I'm not mad at you, Killua." She said to his shoulder. "I couldn't be mad at you for such a silly reason." As she said it, she knew it was true. Sure, she was a bit upset that morning, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find any anger within herself. Maybe she'd used it all up in the fight the day before.

She pulled back, taking a good look at the small box he was holding. "Is that...?"

"Oh... Oh!" He handed it to her, working on an explanation before she could even see what was inside. "I - er, saw you looking at those the other day..."

She opened it to find two golden earrings, shaped like lightning bolts.

He blushed with a slight frown. "You mentioned that you wanted to get your ears pierced, so..."

The day before the fight, they passed a jewelry shop on their way to dinner. Normally, Gon could care less about that kind of stuff, but something about those earrings caught her eye.

_"Hey, Killua!" _She'd said_. "These are perfect for you!"_

He'd scowled at that, telling her that jewelry was for girls. Still, she couldn't stop staring at them, completely mesmerized.

Even now, it was love at first sight. She hugged Killua again, this time briefer and more distracted. Her eyes glittered the same way the lightning bolts did. She wanted to put them on right then and there, but she still hadn't pierced her ears.

She suddenly had an idea.

"Let's go!"

Killua raised a brow. "Hu - uaahhh!" She shoved the box in her pocket, grabbed his arm and ran out the door, all without an explanation.

He was used to this kind of stuff by now.

**十四**

"Make sure to keep those ears really clean!" The lady at the shop instructed. "And don't take them out for six weeks at least! Otherwise, the holes will close up."

Gon was ogling at her reflection, eyes shimmering brighter than the two golden bolts of electricity now in her ears. Whatever the lady had just said, she had no idea. She was in wonderland.

The woman turned to Killua. "Make sure she does as I instructed."

"Got it." He looked back at Gon, an uncontrollable smile breaking out on his lips. In the end, everything worked out okay. More than okay, actually.

After a while, he dragged her away from the mirror, pulling her out of her trance.

"Killua, isn't it great?" She spun around a few times. "Now it's like we're a team! The Lightning Squad! The great Killua Zoldyck and his lovely sidekick - " She got in a fighting pose. " - Green Thunder! Now all we need are masks."

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, let's not."

Gon spun once more before falling into step with him.

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit before Killua asked, "So where is it we're going tomorrow?"

She shut her eyes as if trying to picture their destination. "To magical land far, far away. Where the sky is pink and the clouds are marshmallows, and the inhabitants are probably unicorns... And where I was born."

He figured only the last part was true.

"We're going to Whale Island, Killua."

He'd been to a lot of places, what with his previous assassin life. But Whale Island? "Never heard of it."

Her beam brightened even further. "Oh, you'll love it."

Something about the whole thing seemed a bit... Suspicious. "Do you actually remember living on Whale Island?"

She took a moment too long to answer. "Not really. I kinda have vague memories of it, but..."

"...but?"

The Spider grinned at him. "I'm just excited to see it again!" She skipped away, keeping a few steps ahead of him.

Killua was positive there was more to the place than marshmallows and unicorns. But today was Gon's special day. She was trying really hard to make it a positive thing, and there was no way he was going to ruin that now. The longer Gon was happy, the better. And the less pain she was reminded of... The more she could look to the future.

Killua wanted that too.

* * *

Next time, on **14:**

More Kurapika. Much, much more Kurapika.

* * *

Well. That is what we call a "filler chapter."

So my hiatus wasn't as productive as I thought. I completely abandoned all thoughts about fanfic (my current AND future stories) and stared at walls in my free time for the past three months. Yeah.

Btw, random thing here, but what're your thoughts on the upcoming dub? Personally, I'm a sub lovin chick, but I can tolerate dubs at times. Based on what I heard in the promo, Kurapika sounds perfectly angelic (because Kurapika _is_ perfect and angelic and that's how he should always be), Leorio and Gon seem mostly fine, and Killua... Er, Killua I'll have to get used to... Hehehhh... *gulp*

But the good news is, all those whack-job peeps who only watch dubs will FINALLY get to experience the magic of HxH. Good for them.

Also, more fanfiction. More is always welcome, yes.


	19. One Foot x On x Start

ミ े ̡̡⍤⃝ ̢̢ेे

*Dramatic sigh* One year of high school left…

As promised, I returned! Like, hopefully to a regular schedule of posting. I'm thinking I can manage bi-weekly updates, but then again, I've got kind of a busy summer. I promise _at the very least_ to do monthly updates.

Alright. Prepare yourself for this Pika filled chapter. (There's also some Gon &amp; Killua so don't get your hopes up too high lel)

**Disclaimer:** I am merely a peasant scrubbing the floors of Togashi's creative palace.

* * *

Chapter 19: One Foot x On x Start

**十四**

"That's a frightening heartbeat."

Kurapika looked up from her book. Seated across from her was a small, round, balding, buck-toothed, eyebrow-less woman. She smiled a little when they made eye contact, but that small gesture only made Kurapika avert her stare. She wasn't comfortable with small talk.

The butler that escorted Kurapika in shut the door. "Everyone is here. Your employer will speak to you momentarily."

Besides herself, there were 5 others sitting in various armchairs around the ornate room. As expected, their employer was filthy rich. Kurapika's childhood home could easily fit in this one room alone.

A panel on the wall slid back to reveal a monitor; a man appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations making it here." He said. "My name is Dalzollene." He intertwined his fingers, leaning forward in his chair. "Let me get straight to the point. I'm going to need help in the upcoming auction in Yorknew City. I don't care who you are or what qualifications you have. As long as you pass my test, you're hired. Understood?"

There were a few silent nods.

This satisfied Dalzollene. He sat back in his chair. "Here I have a list of lost items from around the world. I want you to each find one and bring it back to me in two weeks. If you cannot, I don't want to see you step foot back on my property again."

The butler handed the six of them a small device. Kurapika scrolled through the list at the different options. Hair, hands, skin, skulls… nothing too hard to find. She glanced at the last item on the list.

Her breathing stopped.

It was hard to believe that just five years ago, she wasn't the only Kurta. She had her mom, her dad, Pairo… A total of 128 others. In a way, she resembled Gon; so innocent, so naïve, so adventurous.

But then she got her chance to leave. To heal Pairo's eyes. To discover the world around her.

Her mistake. She never found the doctor to help her friend. In the end, it didn't matter. Pairo was dead. Everyone was dead.

That was when her new quest began, the quest to find all 36 pairs of scarlet eyes. In the last five years though… she'd found none.

Yet here it was. The last item on the list was a pair of Kurta eyes, still vibrantly beaming their wonder-worthy crimson. She could guarantee her spot as a body guard just by plucking out her own eyes, right then and there. They'd be burning that brilliant scarlet, no doubt. But what a sick joke that would be.

Kurapika felt the gaze of the dwarf woman on her again. Something about her unnerved the blonde, as if her eyes could see not just her body, but her soul as well. Kurapika quickly stuffed the device in her pocket.

"That's all I have for you right now." Dalzollene said. "I hope to see all of you in two weeks."

**十四**

Kurapika got about a quarter mile from the mansion without having to say a word.

But then that woman fell into step beside her. "Your garments are very beautiful. What region do they come from?"

She debated not answering. The less hints she gave that she was a Kurta, the better. So, she gave the vaguest answer possible. "Far away."

Clearly, this was a patient woman, because she didn't press the issue or seem annoyed at Kurapika's curt response. "I see it's a touchy subject." She hummed.

The blonde glanced at her sideways. "How would you know?"

"Your heartbeat tells me so."

There was that again. Maybe her suspicions about the woman were right – maybe she _could_ see into her soul. After all, _nen_ was an uncanny thing.

"I'm Senritsu." The dwarf said, extending a hand towards Kurapika as they walked. The younger girl shook it but didn't offer her own name in return.

Senritsu finally sensed that Kurapika really wanted to be left alone, something that was painfully obvious even without being able to read heartbeats. She left the blonde with a small, buck-toothed smile before falling behind with the rest of the potential bodyguards.

A rough voice cut through the silence in Kurapika's mind. "Hey, kid!"

She didn't turn around.

The man with the pompadour and bare chest caught up with her quick stride. "Kid. What item are you going after?" He gestured to the others with his thumb. "We just want to make sure we don't all search for the same thing."

Something about the fact that he said 'kid' irked Kurapika. It wasn't demoting, but rather… distancing. She wondered how big the gap between her power and his own really was.

"I'm taking the mummy hand. Baise here," He nodded towards the red-haired woman. "Is taking the unicorn skull. Senritsu has the dragon skin. That just leaves the actress's hair and the Kurta eyes."

Kurapika did a second count, just to be sure. There were still three people left, including herself. Yet… there were only two items left for grab.

"Which one are you finding?" She asked the man with the curly sideburns.

He shrugged. "I'll go with whatever you don't pick."

The dark-skinned man agreed.

Kurapika stared at the dirt path intensely as they walked. As much as she wanted to find those eyes, she knew she'd have a hard time letting them go after all her efforts. Maybe it was for the best…

"The actress Sarah's hair." She mumbled, glad she could get it out before changing her mind.

The two men exchanged a glance, but it lost all, if any, animosity when they both chuckled. "Guess we're fighting for the Scarlet Eyes, then."

Kurapika thanked herself for putting on black contacts.

"Can't believe it's so easy to get hired." Basho said. "The boss said – "

"That wasn't the boss."

Half the group stared at Kurapika as if she'd just said, "I'm actually a fish."

"Dalzollene?" Basho clarified. "You're saying he isn't the boss?"

"Our employer is obviously very wealthy." Kurapika began. "Considering his need of multiple highly capable bodyguards for an auction must mean he's a target of many powerful people – people who may try and hurt him based on the information they receive from a simple screening test. Therefore, it's only logical to have someone such as Dalzollene as a stand-in."

Senritsu nodded in agreement. Baise smirked. "I suspected that was the case."

The group finally reached the end of the path, which opened up to multiple different routes that could be taken back towards the surrounding cities. Kurapika was glad to say goodbye to the five of them.

Once she reached the nearest town, she sat down on a park bench. She scrolled through the list on the device for a second time, a third, a fourth time. Each time she laid eyes on the last item, she felt a sick churning in her stomach and started at the beginning of the list again to get her mind off those scarlet tragedies.

Someone would find those eyes. And now that she had another way to secure her position as a bodyguard, stealing the eyes didn't seem like as much of an impossibility. Sure, it would prevent the two men from passing, but that didn't matter. All the mattered, all that _ever_ mattered, was reclaiming the eyes of her brethren. And she'd promised herself five years ago that she'd accomplish that goal, no matter what means she took to get there.

**十四**

Two weeks later, four of them were back in that room. The two men searching for the Scarlet Eyes were unsuccessful. Kurapika didn't know how she felt about that.

"So they all qualified…" Dalzollene said, this time in person. Kurapika's earlier prediction that this guy wasn't their real employer was proved true; Dalzollene was merely the head of security.

Basho frowned. "Weren't there originally six of us? So we didn't all qua – "

"Follow me." The group's superior ordered. "I'll let you meet the boss." He led the four of them down a million hallways and up at least five staircases until they finally reached a single door at the end of a… "frightening" hallway.

Kurapika figured the wall art of tortured souls was a clear warning to them all to behave themselves around their boss.

Just when they thought Dalzollene was going to open the door, he turned and looked them each dead in the eye. "Just so we're clear, the boss's safety is of utmost importance. If any of you jeopardize that or fail to protect her…" He left that thought open.

Baise cut in. "Wait, _her?_"

Dalzollene opened the door.

**十四**

The boss was not what any of them were expecting. Even when Dalzollene made it clear she was a she, the image formed in everyone's head was a zero-match when compared to the kid sitting on a gossamer bed surrounded by stuffed animals.

Their boss was a teenage girl. And a diva by the looks of it.

"Excuse me…" Kurapika murmured to the head of security. "But is she the flesh collector?"

Dalzollene nodded. "Neon Nostrade-sama. She's looking to get her hands on a few items in the Yorknew auction this September."

Neon smiled. "I'm glad you're all going to help me." Even though she said it, her statement seemed dry, as if she were reciting words she'd memorized.

"You're only job is to transport Neon-sama to and from the auction, making sure she isn't harmed or threatened in any way possible." Dalzollene eyed them all. "Questions?"

Kurapika raised a hand. "What sort of people would be after the boss?"

"That question doesn't require an answer." He said. "You will protect the boss from _all _danger, no matter who, what, where, when, why, or how it presents itself. Is that clear?"

"I just think that if we have an idea of who to look out for – "

"Did you not understand what I said?" Dalzollene interrupted, his voice on the brink of a yell. He crushed the metal pointer he was holding, eyes boring holes though Kurapika. "Focus on keeping Neon-sama safe. Forget who the enemies might be. It will only distract you. One small mistake, one second of looking away could mean the boss's life, and then by my hand, _your_ life."

His tone made it clear he was not up for more questions. He sighed. "We depart for Yorknew City in two months." Dalzollene instructed. "In the meantime, it's best you all build a relationship of trust between you and your fellow bodyguards... And with your boss."

Kurapika glanced at Neon. She was chatting with her two maidservants. They painted her nails.

She wasn't so sure she'd get along with this type of girl.

Dalzollene left them alone, probably expecting the group to just sit down and chat. Instead, they all decided to explore the never-ending hallways of the Nostrade estate.

"What's a girl like her got to do to get this rich?" Basho wondered aloud. They were on the opposite end of the mansion, the west wing. The decorations on this side were much more pleasant than what the east wing had.

Baise crossed her arms as she walked, a smart smirk on her cherry-red lips. "Neon is an infamous fortune teller."

This piqued Kurapika's interest.

"They say she's never been wrong before. All she needs is your name, birthdate, and blood type, and she'll write you a poem of fortunes in just a few seconds. Really, though, it's her father that makes the money. He exploits his daughter's talents to get customers anywhere, from the mafia to movie stars." She felt the other's stares in her back. She simply shrugged. "I've done my research."

"No kidding." Kurapika murmured.

"What about you?" Baise asked the blonde. "We don't know anything about you, not even your name. Why so secretive?"

"My name is Kurapika." She interjected. "I'm here because I too have an interest in a specific item selling in the auction. I figured a job related to the auction would be the easiest way to get what I'm after." She crossed her arms. "Does that satisfy you?"

She smiled smugly but didn't say anything more.

"Well, I'm just here for some money." Basho said. "I heard bodyguard jobs pay well. And after seeing this place… I don't doubt it."

"My power is perfectly suited for jobs like these." Baise chirped. "My last employer fired me after seeing what I could do."

"What _is_ your nen ability?" Kurapika asked.

She blew her a kiss and winked. "Let's hope you don't find out."

The Kurta shivered.

Only Senritsu hadn't revealed her intentions yet. So they asked.

"No particular reason." Is all she said. Her innocent smile stopped the three others from pressing the issue.

"How are we supposed to form a relationship with the boss anyway?" Basho grumbled. "She's always surrounded by attendants. And on top of that, she's just a kid who probably spends all her free time shopping."

"I think we'll get along fine." Baise said with a smile, turning to Senritsu and Kurapika. "Right, girls?"

Kurapika shook her head. Senritsu smiled back painfully.

Baise stuck her nose in the air. "Of course I had to get stuck with a bunch of tomboys."

"Hey, at least you aren't the only guy in the group." Basho complained.

"Hmm? Got a problem with women, you misogynist?"

"What?! I'm not a misogynist!"

As the two argued, Kurapika and Senritsu exchanged a glance and chuckled under their breath.

"That escalated quickly." Senritsu whispered.

Kurapika nodded in agreement. "I'll say."

**十四**

**(Two weeks previous)**

Far, far away from the Heaven's Arena, the Nostrade estate, and Yorknew City, a team of six made their way past ditches filled with garbage and ponds so tainted, even a single drop consumed could end a man's life.

"You think Gon'll like it?" Nobunaga asked.

"She better." Feitan hissed. "We didn't travel a thousand miles for nothing."

"Grow up." Machi drawled. "It's the thought that counts."

"Besides," Shalnark said brightly. "Knowing Gon, there's no way she'd hate it."

"And if she does," Added Shizuku. "I can always have it."

Uvo's booming laughter echoed off of all the surrounding junk. "You guys are overthinking this! You're forgetting this is for Gon. She's simple minded, like me!"

The group had to agree on that one.

"When we get back, we need to call her. Wish her a happy birthday." Machi said.

Nobunaga whistled. "Can't believe she's already 15. Time flies."

"You're starting to sound like a grandpa." Feitan teased, squinting sideways at the much taller Spider.

Age was a touchy subject for Nobunaga, especially since kids tended to call him an old man. "Don't be ridiculous! Even though Gon is growing up, she's still my kid! Don't even joke like that!"

"She's not your child." Machi scowled. "She's mine."

Nobunaga begged to differ.

"Ooh, someone's afraid of becoming a grandpa." Shalnark snickered. "Who knows, maybe in a couple years, Gon'll – "

"_NOOO!_" The rounin covered his ears and shut his eyes. "I don't want to hear it!"

Uvogin and Shalnark burst out in laughter, slapping Nobunaga's back. "She's bringing her boyfriend home, remember?"

Now it was Machi's turn to get involved. "Gon doesn't have a boyfriend." She hissed, her eyes glowing menacingly. "They're just friends. You heard what she said, right?"

Shalnark shrugged. "I guess we won't know til' we ask."

Uvo flipped out Nobunaga's phone, typing in the number. "Let's ask now!"

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"

It only took half a ring before Gon picked up. They expected a cheery, "Hi!" or "I missed you!"

Instead they got a very upset teenage girl.

"What happened? Why did you wait so long to call? Is everything okay? Or did you just forget? Is it because I left home? Do you guys – "

Uvo held the receiver a couple inches from his head to keep his very strong and stable eardrums from exploding. Cautiously, he pulled the cell back in. "Whoa, whoa, Gon! One question at a time! Ah, but first – " He put the phone on speaker and gave a silent countdown.

Three. Two. One.

_"Happy Birthday, Gon!"_

There was silence on Gon's end for a long moment. So long that the Spiders wondered if the connection was lost (which wasn't unusual for Meteor City).

Then she spoke.

"Aww, thanks, you guys!" She giggled a little. "You worried me there, I thought something happened to you!"

"Huh?" Uvo scratched his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, cuz my birthday was yesterday."

And then it hit them.

Shalnark scrambled to check the date on his phone, the one he was certain would say that today was May 5th, Gon's birthday.

It said May 6th.

He slapped himself on the forehead. "Aw, man! The international date line!"

Machi nodded. "It was May 4th on one side, but May 5th on the other..."

"We... Are idiots." Nobunaga sighed.

"Gon!" Shalnark stole the phone, deep concern lining his brows. "You're not mad at us, are you?"

They could practically see her evil grin on the other end of the call. "Oh, why would I be mad? You only forgot one of the most important days of the year."

Shalnark and Uvogin burst into tears, kneeling on the ground and begging forgiveness from their Gon-sama.

The other four exchanged a look, like, _how are these two in the Phantom Troupe?_

"Alright, alright." The teen finally said. "You will be forgiven on one condition."

"ANYTHING."

"When I come home, you have to let me stay up as late as I want. And I get to have all the snacks I want. Deal?"

Machi started to protest, but the two sobbing boys spoke too fast. "DEAL! WE LOVE YOU, GO-OOON!"

"Love you too!"

"Give me that." Nobunaga snatched his phone from the two. "Hey, Gon. When exactly _are_ you coming home?"

"Er... It really depends. Probably in the next week or two. I'm just going to Whale Island really quick."

There was that uneasiness again. They knew she had to do this as some point in her life. To face reality. To learn the truth. They just hadn't hoped it would be so soon.

"Be careful there." Nobunaga said quietly. "And just remember, you still have a family. You have us."

The others (minus Feitan) joined in, reassuring her that they would always be with her. Because they would.

"Thank you, guys." She said earnestly. "I think... That was exactly what I needed to hear."

"Well, I do always know what to say." The pony-tailed man bragged.

She giggled a little. "I'll call you as soon as I'm ready to come home. And... I'll see you soon. _Super_ soon."

They bade her goodbye with a lot of yelling, fighting over the phone, and "I love you!"'s. The Spiders always hated when Gon's voice disappeared. It reminded them that there was an empty spot that couldn't be filled without her presence.

But at least they felt relieved. They weren't so scared anymore. Their baby sister was coming home.

**十四**

Gon turned off her phone, her eyes glued on the sight she'd been staring at for the past half hour. Across from her was her best friend, a beautiful, wonderful, amazing, white-haired, blue-eyed, perfectly perfect boy she had the privilege of traveling with. Yes, she had to admit it; she'd had a secret crush on Killua since... Well, she didn't know exactly when. But it was definitely there and _definitely_ growing stronger by the day.

Normally, she would've told him sooner. It was just her nature. But then right before she spilled her secret at breakfast one morning, she remembered Machi's advice about boys.

_"Never make the first move. If he's too chicken to do it himself, he isn't worth it."_

Was Killua a chicken? Not by any means. (Right?) And that was precisely why she hadn't made any mention or indication that she felt that way about him. Because if he hadn't said anything yet, it was probably because he didn't like her like that.

She sighed. As soon as she saw her sister again, she was gonna get some more advice. She thought about asking while she was on the phone with them, but as convincing as Killua's sleeping face was, she could never be too sure with this boy.

She finally understood why her family always told her never to fall in love. How could she deal with _love_ when _like_ was already so frustrating?

The mere thought of love and romance was so complicated that Gon's brain began to fry. The smell of burning flesh woke Killua.

"Oi, Gon! You're thinking too hard!"

Now that Killua was awake, her thoughts began forming different equations and scenarios that were much more complex.

"You're gonna blow your brains out, Gon!" The white-haired teen grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a few times. "Snap out it!"

One of the flight attendants rushed over to their row. "Sir, there are passenger sleepi - goodness gracious, what's wrong with her?!"

A couple of fire extinguishers and bottles of water later, Gon was back to normal.

"What was that?" Killua demanded. He was used to her brain-frying, but it only happened when he was explaining a difficult concept to her.

She turned a pretty pink. "Just thinking about stuff." She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

He wondered what kinds of things she thought about.

The captain's voice suddenly filled the airship. "We'll be landing in approximately 15 minutes. Please return to your seats and buckle your seat belts."

Glad they chose window seats, Gon and Killua pressed theirs faces to the reinforced plastic separating their air from the purple and magenta sky outside. They were landing in a port city so that they could depart for Whale Island the next morning. Unfortunately for them, the boat would take at least two days to get them to their destination.

They still didn't know what they'd find on that island. A new journey? A distant family?

Deep down, Gon knew she was being too optimistic. It was likely all she'd find on that island was sorrow and pain.

For a split second, her eyes traveled to Killua's face. He really was so innocent, despite what he'd been through. She loved that about him. She knew she had to hold onto that. Because if her suspicions were right...

Well, none of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered were the stars, and the moon, and how she felt right now.

A smile played on her lips and her eyes slid closed for the first time that day.

**十四**

Next time, on **14:**

_"Are you my bodyguard?"_

_"There it was. The house on the hill. The answer to the question that started her on this journey in the first place."_

_"I deserve to die."_

* * *

Prepare yourself for the next chapter... It's somethin' else. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I will leave that 100% up to you.

Also, keep an eye out for a Misfits update soon. Maybe? mAybE?¿!?

I've had a few of you guys ask if this'll be a KurapikaxKillua fic. Well... no. Maybe. Actually, no. Sorry :/

Shout-out to my smol sister, Mr. Kohen (that's her username). She writes fanfic too (•̀⌄•́)

But she doesn't read mine （；￣︶￣）

OR DOES SHE? (;⁰Д ⁰) ? ¿? ¿ ?

(sister, respond if you do. I must know!) (of course, you always tell me you don't) (but maybe that's your cover story?.?.?.?) (sorry for all the weird question mark stuff, fanfic only let's you keep one question mark, even though originally I had like 20 after "maybe" so I keep adding in periods and Spanish question marks to make it fanfic-legal) (why am I still using parenthesis?) (why am i still writing) (y do i still exist)


	20. Deep and x Dark and x Depressing

This chapter is excessively over-dramatic, because that's what I excel at. Sorry?

Also, I'M SORRY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

This was supposed to be posted _last _weekend, but then I hit some particularly awful writer's block and only got about two paragraph's written… so if you think the writing in this chapter is a little off, just know that I'm a little off myself.

**Disclaimer:** Togashi rocks, don't try to deny it. DC arc is proof of that.

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Deep and x Dark and x Depressing

**十四**

They landed too soon. Much too soon.

Well, at least according to Gon.

Killua on the other hand, was brimming with excitement – though, he liked to act casual, the little faker.

"I don't think I've been to this part of the world." He mused, hands shoving deep into his pockets. He'd changed outfits again, now wearing a navy blue top and rolled-up khaki shorts. He called it "summer attire."

Times like these, Gon regretted choosing to have her excessively large and noticeable tattoo on her shoulder. She tugged at the stiff cloth of her green jacket, praying Whale Island wouldn't be as humid as this town.

"Where're the docks?" She asked, only seeing shops and crowds in the vicinity.

He scrolled through a map on his smartphone, concluding his search with a dramatic sigh. "They're like, five miles from here, to the south. If we're lucky, we can catch a bus."

Gon merely laughed at the thought of taking a bus. "Killua, what are legs for if you don't use them?" She started to march off in the general direction he'd said.

Killua blinked a few times before catching on… and catching on did _not_ make him a happy camper. "Hold it, Gon! We are _not_ walking five-plus miles when there's a bus service that could get us there in ten minutes! Gon!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"GON!"

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke! I thought you were faster than me!" She smirked playfully. "Or was I just letting you win all this time?"

Unfortunately for him, Killua couldn't not accept a challenge, especially one which denoted his abilities. He balled his fists, hissing, "I'll show you!" before putting on a burst of speed, determined to beat her. After all, what was a measly five-plus miles anyway to a professional assassin?

**十四**

Gon cheated.

"I did not!" She yelled for the umpteenth time. "There were no rules, so using _gyo_ on my legs wasn't cheating!"

Killua crossed his arms, deciding that he'd get his revenge later. For now though, he just had to worry about how he'd entertain himself for the next two days. Boats weren't his thing – they were slow, wobbly, and stunk like dead fish. What he'd give for a private airship right about now…

"Hey, Killua!"

He turned to see Gon was already halfway up the mast.

"The view is great from here!"

The teen smiled to himself. "Boring" wasn't going to be a problem, it seemed.

**十四**

The first day was gone in a flash; night seemed to settle in far too quickly. Down below deck, it was so dark, Killua thought there was a wall in front of his face. And he was wrong to think the smell couldn't get any worse – down there, the stench of fish was magnified a hundred times with the addition of sweat, vomit, and other bodily excretions.

He snuggled tighter into the thin blanket he and Gon were forced to share. They'd found a little alcove where they could be away from the bulk of the passengers (though they did have to fight a drunk guy for it. They won.)

He felt a bit safer in their small zone. It made it easier to ask the question on his mind.

"Gon… what are we gonna find on that island?"

He didn't know if she was awake or not. It was far too dark to tell. In fact, she probably was, since it was taking her so, so long to answer –

"I don't know, Killua." She murmured. He stifled a gasp when he realized how close they were, when she absentmindedly put a hand on his arm. "I don't know what we'll find at all, but there's something about this all that I do know."

He was glad they had to whisper, because a mere croak was all he could get out. "What's that?"

The fingers resting on his arm tightened, this time a sure hold on him. He could almost see her wide honey eyes in the pitch-blackness.

"I don't want it to separate us."

That, he could agree on.

Killua was never one to say the right thing in tender moments like these. He was much better with sarcasm and insults. So he really couldn't blame himself for not being able to come up with a comforting response. He just nodded, hoping Gon could make it out somehow in the darkness.

He supposed she did, because her fingers never retreated the whole night.

**十四**

"Next stop is Whale Island!"

Killua jumped up, curling his fists in excitement. "Alright! I've had enough of this scrapheap hunk of wood!"

Gon made a noise with her throat, nodding towards the captain standing a few feet behind her uncouth friend. He wasn't smiling.

Killua decided it'd be best if they moved to the other side of the scrap – er, _luxury _cruise ship.

"Anyway, I'm sick of this boat." He grumbled. "Maybe even literally sick of it."

Gon laughed. "The great Killua Zoldyck gets seasick?"

"He doesn't. But the stench of rotting people can get to even the strongest men…" He leaned his head out over the edge, watching the fish swim by.

Gon hopped up onto the bulwark, swinging her feet in tune to her racing heartbeat. Every foot, every _inch_ they got closer to Whale Island practically doubled her anxiety. She couldn't stop replaying the memory of her mother and aunt's deaths in her head.

Even though the movie was on repeat, she never got to see the end. Her mind would blot out everything after her aunt grabbed her and ran, as if what happened next was too much for Gon's mind to handle. Either way, she knew what happened next; maybe it was best if she didn't think about the end all too much.

She didn't notice that Killua was watching her, a slight smirk on his face.

"What about Green Thunder? She's looking pretty nauseous herself."

Gon swallowed thickly. "It's not the sea, it's…" She twiddled her thumbs. "I guess I'm just anxious for the island."

He nodded. "It must be painful, right? To come back to the place where they took their last breath."

Her teeth snagged her bottom lip. How could she explain her feelings when they were so confusing to herself? At best, Gon was just overthinking this. That's what she hoped, for once.

Killua pulled himself up beside her, hands gripping the wooden sides of the ship. She noticed how much longer his legs were compared to hers.

"I don't know a whole lot about your past." He admitted. "But I do know you. And I think you're gonna make it through this, no matter what you learn on Whale Island… because that's the kind of Gon you are."

That last part made her smile, even though it didn't make any logical sense. "Thanks, Killua. I didn't know you could give good advice."

He playfully scowled, going on to complain that her compliments could be taken as insults as well. And he probably would've grumbled about it a lot longer, but then the captain announced that they'd reached the docks for Whale Island. Their chatter ceased, replaced by a certain silence between the two teens.

She gave her snowy-haired friend one last, long look before exiting the boat ahead of him.

He followed suit.

**十四**

It took two hours to reach the destination. They'd stopped at the nearest bar, a place Gon felt was sure to have people who knew the island inside and out.

The bartender was exactly that guy.

"Freecss, eh?" He wiped the counter in circular motions. "That old woman lives in the house on the edge of the cliff, past the forest. I remember there being a couple young ladies with her – her kids or somethin'. Haven't seen them in years."

"How do you know them?" Gon asked.

"They used to run a bar. Pretty serious competition for me. But like I said, I haven't seen them in years and the bars been closed just as long." He shrugged. "I figured they packed up and left this rinky dink island."

That information was good enough for Gon. She and Killua set off into the woods.

The closer they got to the edge of the island, the slower Gon's stride became. She took everything in – the trees, the birds, the sky. If anything, the forest seemed to ease her nerves. It helped her remember the good times on Whale Island, climbing trees, chasing animals, fishing…

Seeing it now, Gon realized she could've been happy growing up on Whale Island. Something about the way the birds chirped and the light filtered through the trees and the ocean crashed against the rocks below, something about it was just so… relaxing. If she could, she would curl up on the soft ground and take a nap.

But that's not what she came here for.

The two continued on, the silence still having not been broken. But that way okay; it added to the peace, and peace was all Gon wanted.

She knew it wouldn't last.

They were nearing the edge of the forest when Gon felt it. That same choking, suffocating, constricting aura she'd felt on so many nights growing up. It was exactly as she remembered it, despite being a bit fainter than expected. Still, it was there, and it was painful.

She decided not to dwell on that. Somewhere nearby, her aunt Mito had died. And in that same place, the Spiders, her new family, would find and save her. And also in that spot…

Gon didn't dare a glance at Killua. Instead, she continued through the forest. And Killua still managed to follow.

Moments later, they reached a clearing. They were at the edge of the island on a cliff, exactly as the bartender described it. She looked ahead, drawing in a slow breath.

_There it was. The house on the hill. The answer to the question that started her on this journey in the first place._

One look at the house was all it took for Gon and Killua – though neither knew the other felt this way – to want to run far, far away. Far from the small shelter. Far from the overgrown island. Far from the choking aura residing at this place.

The girl took a shaky breath, placing one foot forward, then the next, and the next. Each step became easier, and before she knew it, she was standing on the porch of a past life. Killua hadn't followed, but for once, she was glad. Maybe she didn't want Killua to be haunted by this.

She turned the creaking doorknob and cracked open the door. All at once, a mix of emotions hit her like a cannonball. She hadn't imagined what she'd see inside. Blood? Bodies? It all became too real, and suddenly, she was three steps back from the ajar door.

Her breathing returned to normal. She had to do this. She promised herself she would. Bailing now would just add to her growing list of regrets. So, balling her fists and setting her shoulders, she walked right in.

It was empty. No dried blood. No corpses. No sign at all that anyone had died in that room, or even lived there.

Cobwebs were strung on every available surface, ceilings included. Where there weren't cobwebs, there was dust. And mold. And mildew. It stunk. And it was dark. But despite all that, it was hard to imagine anyone had actually died here, perhaps even right where she was standing.

Maybe they were wrong. Maybe they got away. Her mom and aunt were in hiding. Or they were searching for her. Yeah, that must be it.

Gon took a few more steps, towards the middle of the room. A heavy feeling suddenly overcame her, and she finally had the sense of mind to use _en_.

She wished she hadn't.

She wished she had just believed her happy alternative story and left the island.

She wished her aura wasn't so fine tuned.

Obviously, she was in the right spot. _This_ was where her mother was killed. It was clear to her now that she could feel it with every fiber of her being.

She could handle the residual nen left behind by her dying mother and aunt. She could handle the sinister nen left behind by one of the killers.

Yeah. _One_ of.

If her aura weren't so refined, she wouldn't have picked up on the other, very faint, barely existing life energy spotting bits and pieces of the room. That minuscule aura was perhaps the scariest thing Gon had ever encountered in her life. It couldn't hurt her. No, that was wrong. It could do more than just hurt her; it was killing her, tearing her apart from the inside out. Because that aura...

It was Killua.

And she cried.

**十四**

The ex-assassin, who hadn't taken a single step inside the house, was suddenly inside as fast as it took a light to switch on.

Why hadn't he come in sooner? Respect to Gon? Avoiding awkward situations? He wished he could say so.

The true reason was the unmistakable aura surrounding that house.

Illumi's aura, he was sure that's who it was, paralyzed him. The same thought pulsed through his brain in time with his heart. His own family killed Gon's family. His own family killed Gon's family. His own brother...

He shook his head. Illumi was no brother to him anymore. Killua hated him. There was no way he could ever forgive his _former_ brother. Not after seeing Gon kneeling in the middle of the room, tears waterfalling down her cheeks.

Normally, Killua wasn't the one to give comfort to others. But his legs found themselves kneeling beside his friend; his arms, with a mind of their own, wrapped around her shaking figure. She tensed a little. He thought she would push him away, and frankly, he wouldn't blame her. But instead, she embraced him much, _much_ tighter than he had her. His lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Killua." She sobbed. "You didn't mean it. You didn't know."

What she said confused him. He didn't know Illumi killed her family, that was right. But... What did she mean... _You didn't mean it?_

Oh.

_No_.

It all came back to him. His suspicions. The bad feeling he got whenever the subject was mentioned. The far-away memory of one of his first assassination jobs.

He was here. He was with Illumi.

He killed Gon's family.

On instinct, he tried to run away, but maybe Gon had predicted that. Her grip was unrelenting, and the more he pulled, the tighter she held on.

He was likely crying as hard as she was by the time he gave up, suddenly extremely weak.

He wanted to apologize, to tell her she didn't deserve scum like him. But that would never be enough. No words could ever bring her family back.

_I deserve to die._

She suddenly pulled back as if being able to read his thoughts. Then again, his _nen_ probably made it very clear how he felt right now.

She stared at him with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, fury in all her features.

He bowed his head. This is what he expected. This is what he deserved.

"You listen to me, Killua Zoldyck!" Her voice was suddenly strong, as if she hadn't just been crying. "You're not allowed to die! You're not allowed to even _think_ about dying!"

He somehow found his voice. "But I _killed_ \- "

"Lalala, I'm not listening!" Gon stubbornly covered her ears, making loud noises until she was sure Killua had stopped protesting about how unfair she was being. When she finally stopped, she grabbed his hands and squeezed them, tight.

"Killua. I know what I said before, that I wanted to get vengeance on the ones who killed my mom and aunt. But then I met Kurapika, who'd had that goal for years... And revenge doesn't matter to me anymore. I just wanted - _needed_ \- to know for sure who it was." Her warm fingers held his pillow-soft cheeks, now stained red. "I can't be mad at you. Maybe some other assassin, I would've been furious. But you were just a little kid. You were manipulated. You didn't understand the consequences... Right?"

He didn't want to agree, because that would mean he didn't need to be sorry. But she was exactly right. He would've been three when he went on that mission, far too young to understand just how evil murder really was. How could he blame himself? Yet... Even though he understood all that... Forgiveness for himself still wasn't coming.

She smiled, giving his face a small squeeze. The phone call with her brothers and sisters came back to her, and suddenly, she found full understanding of Nobunaga's words. "I still have my family, Killua." She said. "It's the other Spiders. Leorio. Kurapika. _You_."

His eyes finally managed to meet hers. Just one glance was enough for him to know that she really, truly did forgive him. He wasn't sure if that caused him pain or not, but for now, he had to act like he forgave himself too. For Gon's sake.

He sniffed back all the snot streaming out his pink nose and wiped his eyes, somehow managing a small smile in the process. "I'm sorry, Gon."

She pulled him into a bear hug. "Apology accepted."

Maybe that would ease his tortured soul just a bit.

**十四**

It took an entire week, but eventually, Kurapika was alone with the boss. And as much as she wanted to avoid awkward situations with the girl, she knew if she was going to fulfill her duty as a bodyguard, the first step was to get to know her client. So she left all plans in the hands of the boss.

Her mistake.

"How does this look?" Neon posed in a hot pink, eye-blindingly sparkly crop top and insanely short shorts. It took all of Kurapika's willpower not to look away in disgust.

"Boss, do you really want my opinion? My _honest_ opinion?" She asked tentatively.

Neon rolled her eyes, hands on her hip like a total diva. "Of course, Kurapika. Why else would I have asked you to come?"

The blonde shrugged. Guess she didn't have to hold back. "The top is far too bright for the average human's eyes. In the right lighting, it could render a man temporarily blind. On top of that, a good three inches of your stomach is showing, as well as 90% of your legs. I'd say, not only are you unsafe wearing that out in the streets, but it's unbecoming of a woman such as yourself to dress like that."

There was silence for a good 10 seconds or so.

But then Neon laughed - a genuine one, not the fake giggles she'd been dishing out for the past seven days. "This is why I asked you to come, Kurapika! You're not afraid to spit out the truth!" She wiped her eyes, careful not to ruin her makeup. "If you really truly think that, I won't buy it."

Kurapika was stunned. "How did you know that about me?"

"What do you mean?"

How to explain it... "Well... I haven't acted that way around you... Have I?"

Neon shrugged. "I guess not. But I've seen how you act around the other bodyguards, especially Baise. You're very blunt."

Yes, she was. And normally, that wouldn't embarrass the Kurta, but hearing what was normally an insult now as a _compliment_ made her cheeks burn slightly. "Thanks, Boss." She murmured, averting her eyes.

"And another thing - " The blue-haired teen scolded. "You don't have to call me 'Boss.' You're my age, right?"

She hadn't really thought much about it, but she supposed it was true.

"We could be really good friends, you know." She insisted. "I've never really had friends before."

"What about your maidservants?"

Neon stuck her tongue out. "You said it - _maidservants_. They're too afraid to treat me as an equal." Her gaze softened. "I hope you aren't afraid, too."

Kurapika stopped to consider this. She did have friends, all because of Gon. But even then, her ties were practically severed from them, having not bothered to contact them in the last six months. Maybe she did want friendship again.

But then... Her mission. Her brethren's eyes. The Phantom Troupe.

The blonde closed her eyes, turning her cheek to the side. "I'm sorry, Boss." She murmured. "But I can't."

Neon had probably expected this, because she didn't protest or get upset. She just nodded a little, a solemn expression on her face, before turning back into the changing room.

She didn't purchase anything that day.

**十四**

Needless to say, Kurapika felt at least the slightest hint of guilt. But that guilt was easily overshadowed by her long term goal, along with a deep sense of duty to and responsibility for her deceased clan. Friendship could wait.

After they returned to the mansion, the boss immediately flipped her attitude, becoming the usual bubbly, whiny 16-year-old she usually was. (Or at least, _pretended_ to be, as far as Kurapika was concerned.)

The blonde took this opportunity to spend some much needed time alone.

She removed the top and skirt of her robe and sat on her bed in the off-white long-sleeved under robe. She knew she should be careful with these pieces of clothing - after all, they were her mother's and irreplaceable.

Despite that, she couldn't get herself to wear ordinary clothes, like the stuff she saw at the dozens of department stores Neon had taken her to. Granted, she thought the modern style was hideous and much too revealing, but that wasn't what was stopping her.

She feared that if she stopped honoring the Kurta traditions, her clan would die for good. And she couldn't allow that.

She curled up on the soft sheets, burying her head into a pillow. Moments like these, when all her worries and fears and regrets creeped up on her, she wished she could just let it all go. Moments like these, all she wanted was some sleep...

Her eyes slid closed.

**十四**

It took Kurapika a moment to realize that the knocking on her door was a sound from reality, not her dreamless sleep. With a yawn and a long stretch, she called out, "Who is it?"

One of the servants responded, telling her that dinner would be ready momentarily and that, as per usual, Neon expected _everyone_ to attend.

The Kurta couldn't help but groan. She dreaded these social gatherings. Really, it was just Neon babbling to her maidservants and Baise and Basho arguing for an hour. She wondered if she could fake being sick.

And then her stomach growled.

After a drawn out sigh, Kurapika stood and slipped her blue and gold robe on again. She was about to walk out the door when she felt something poking at her neck.

It was her earring. While she slept, it had fallen off her earlobe and gotten tangled in her growing hair. Without a second thought, she slipped the piece of jewelry back into the pierced hole in her ear and made her way down to the dining hall.

It was already absolute chaos.

Baise was trying to grab Basho, who taunted her from the other side of the table. Tocino and Squala (the curly-sideburned and the dark-skinned man - who were bodyguards all along, go figure) held her back, telling her to calm down. Senritsu was hunched over in her chair, hands held tightly over her ears. The other servants already present rolled their eyes, scowling at the two imbeciles.

And somehow, despite all the commotion, Neon was still merrily chatting away with Eliza, her most faithful maidservant.

Something inside Kurapika snapped.

She stood up on her designated chair, scanning the table, before shouting, "Everybody _shut up!_"

Silence immediately took over the table.

The teen took a moment to examine everyone's face before speaking, much quieter this time. "We work for the infamous Nostrade family. We were entrusted with the job of protecting the daughter because we were seen as mature and responsible, but I'm not so sure of that anymore." She glared at Baise and Basho. "For the past week, all you two have done is argue and threaten the growing relationships between us, something Dalzollene made quite clear was vital to keeping our boss safe. So will you continue acting like juvenile delinquents or refined adults?"

Kurapika didn't know where that came from - why she was angry, why she said what she said, why she even cared. Hadn't she just decided that friendship wasn't all that important?

Baise crossed her arms. "And now you're in charge, Miss perfect?"

Kurapika really had to strain to avoid clawing the insufferable brat.

Luckily for her, Neon came to her rescue. She shook her head. "Kurapika's right." She stood. "These aren't the kind of people Daddy would entrust to protect me."

Basho set his jaw. "Boss, are you saying...?"

She looked straight at him. "Are you my bodyguard?"

"Of course I am!"

She turned to the red-head. "Are you?"

Baise pursed her lips. "Absolutely."

Neon stared at the table in front of her, taking in every golden thread of the intricate tablecloth. "I really don't want you guys fired." She said. "So maybe just... Get along? For me? At least until this auction is over."

"That's a good two months more..." Baise murmured.

Neon turned to her, gaze unrelenting. "Please."

After about a minute of thinking and rethinking, Basho and Baise shook hands, calling a truce _at least_ until the auction ended. It was clearly painful for the two of them, but they also had a common interest: employment. If it meant living off more than bread and butter, both were willing to put aside their differences, at least momentarily.

"Good!" Neon said, sitting back down. "Now let's dig in, shall we?"

By the time the rest of the bodyguards and staff arrived, the mood was much more lighthearted than it had been five minutes before.

Thank goodness for them.

**十四**

Next time, on **14:**

_"Gon… is that really you?"_

_"There must've been a reason someone wanted those two dead…"_

_"I know you're not an ordinary person."_

* * *

I thought summer was for relaxation.

*cries*

No emojis today guys... too tired... falling asleep at compu... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	21. Trip x Down x Memory Lane

Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm getting excited for this next (and last) arc. It's heading in Yorknew direction, but I'll be veering it far off course from the canon events sometime pretty soon.

And yes, there's the bad news: this story won't be lasting much longer ಥ_ಥ

And by that, I mean in the next like… idk, 10 chapters? Knowing me, that'll probably double to 20 XP. So count on the story being somewhere between 1/2 or 2/3 of the way done. We'll just see where my short-circuiting brain takes us!

In the meantime, flip tables with me (ﾉꐦ ⊙曲ఠ)ﾉ彡┻━┻

If you aren't sure why I did that, you clearly did not hear about the HIATUS ANNOUCEMENT.

*Sigh* It's really hard to hate on Togashi though. I mean, he was (and maybe still kind of is) suffering from terrible back pain, and lemme tell ya, back pain. Is. Inhibiting. And I know he's supposedly getting better, so maybe pain isn't the problem right now. I think it's just overwork. I mean, I draw. I can't even imagine how stressful that would be to have to draw for Shonen Jump. And Togashi wasn't cutting corners this time. His art was mostly on point for Hunter x Hunter standards, and I'm pretty sure he's still doing it all on his own.

Hopefully this is just a short hiatus so he can do some editing/redrawing and make the cover art for the tankōbon. Also, I think he's running a marathon soon?

I know I'm just ranting here and this probably isn't the best place to do it, but I wish people would stop being so bitter and mean to Togashi. Let the man live his life the way he wants. Just be glad he's still writing new chapters. Just be glad that he's still alive.

Besides, hiatuses are the perfect time for fanfiction.

Now let me flip a couple more tables for good measure.

(ﾉꐦ ๑´Д`๑)ﾉ彡┻━┻ … (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻ … (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

**Disclaimer:** God bless you, Togashi-sensei. Do your business, and I won't judge.

I'll just sob

* * *

**Chapter 21:** Trip X Down X Memory Lane

**十四**

_The way home was a long one._

_Instead of taking the private airship home after the job, Killua had to find his own way back. Illumi left him with no money, no directions, and no good-bye._

_Killua knew this was just part of his training. An assassin should always have a means of escape and a place to run to. And in the end, it only took the three-year-old a week to get home. He knew this was training, yet… it had hurt so bad._

_One moment, his older brother was beside him in the chaotic airport. It was Killua's first time in such a crowded place, and he was in awe. There were so many people, so many sounds, so many smells. The lights were almost blinding, brighter than the sun shining high outside the floor-to-ceiling windows. But when he turned back around, Illumi was gone._

_And for a three-year-old… it's traumatizing._

_Killua hadn't cried in a year. Crying was emotion; emotion was bad. But being three feet smaller than the surrounding swarming crowds of strangers in a vast, unfamiliar place, alone… he cried. And no one was there to wipe his tears._

_He learned after returning home that Illumi was tailing him the entire time, to make sure he really was safe. It was supposed to be a comforting thought, to know his big brother hadn't actually abandoned him. _

_Of all the torture training Killua received throughout his fourteen years of being an assassin, that week was the one he'd never let go of. It was the first time he had ever felt completely and utterly alone. _

_And that is the worst torture anyone can receive._

**十四**

Speckles of sunlight painted Killua. It played with his hair, giving it varying streaks of gray, white, and silver. It danced along the threads and fibers of his clothing, giving it a washed-out appearance. He stood in the same spot he'd been standing since Gon decided to explore the house, half an hour before.

There were decomposing leaves strewn in patterns on the ground in front of his feet. There was fresh soil below that. And below that was the blood of Gon's aunt, spilled eleven years in the past by his broth -

... By Illumi.

Killua was there. In fact, he had been the one to end the mother's life, back in the house. Now that he knew _nen_, he realized that Gon's mother must have been a powerful _nen_ user, maybe even a master. Illumi had incapacitated her with his needles, and Killua himself had dealt the final blow.

Maybe if Gon and her aunt hadn't been there, the outcome would've been different. But Gon's mother, who had tried to protect the two, did it at the expense of her life.

Killua bit his lip in a futile effort to keep it from wobbling. How could he have forgotten? Even after everything Gon had said and all the uneasiness he'd felt about the situation, he hadn't put the pieces together. Not even as they walked through this forest, not even as they walked right past the place of the murder.

His fingers pulled at his hair, knotting and tangling in his locks. He didn't register the pain because physical pain was nothing. He'd gladly take a beating every day for the rest of his life in place of the bottomless pain in his chest right now.

He knew why he forgot and why he never completely made the connection. It wasn't because he was only three and only had fuzzy memories of those days; that couldn't be the case, because he could see the situation now as clear as day. It ashamed him to admit this, but the reason he forgot he murdered Gon's family was because of what had happened right after that.

Illumi had left him, and that scarred Killua like nothing else had up until this point in his wretched existence. What he remembered of that day wasn't the evil he had committed, but the fear and loneliness he had felt when he was completely alone for the first time in his life.

He clutched at his hair harder, taut strands threatening to snap out of his scalp. How dare he? How could he have dwelt on his own mundane feelings of loss when he had just left an innocent child without a family? And how many times had he done that since? How many scared, helpless children had he left orphans, alone to die in the streets?

His knees hit the dirt, forehead falling to burrow into the black soil. He was dirt. No, even this dirt was better than him. The dirt gave life; Killua took them.

If he stayed where he was long enough, would the earth consume him, to join the victims of his fourteen years of sin? He willed the now muddy soil beneath his body to sink him, to pull him down, down...

"Young man, what are you doing?"

Killua slowly lifted his head to see an old lady carrying groceries.

She stared back at him. "You're getting all dirty. That's no way to play in these woods."

He stood, wiping his dirt-caked arm across his eyes. The dirt turned to mud. "I wasn't playing." He mumbled.

"Then what were you doing?" If her arms weren't full, she probably would've put her hands on her hips, maybe even tapped her foot, expectant for an answer.

Killua didn't trust old ladies. He'd never had the best experiences with them. "None of your business." He muttered, hands going straight for his pockets. The teen started to walk away.

"Hold it right there, young man."

Killua didn't know why he listened.

She started to continue on her walk through the woods. "You're coming with me." She said. "I'll get you cleaned up."

"What?" Yet he followed. What was it with old ladies? They creeped him out, but he always, _always_ listened to them. He blamed his evil grandma butler, Tsubone.

"I just live right past these trees, by the bluff."

That sounded an awful lot like...

"Ah!" He stopped, jabbing a finger in her direction. "You're the old grandma they told us about!"

She stopped, turned. "Excuse me?"

The teen nervously drew his finger back. "Ah - uh..." He'd have to explain that he and Gon were in her house, and why they were in her house, and that Gon was _currently_ in her house -

"Are you coming?"

She was already a couple yards ahead.

Killua let out a sigh. He supposed he was.

**十四**

The rest of the cliffside home was tidy and free of dust.

Gon had decided there was more to explore in her former home than just the abandoned front room. Killua opted out of exploring, and to be honest, Gon didn't mind. The house, or rather, the _aura _in the house was too much for him. She understood; residual _nen _wasn't a pleasant experience.

Gingerly, she stepped down the hall towards where she remembered the kitchen was. The kitchen brought memories of the smell of fresh baked bread and gooey, melt-in-your-mouth cookies. She sniffed in now; it was almost as if the scent was still there.

In fact…

She made her way towards the counter where a loaf of bread was rising. It looked so perfect and puffy. She had to restrain herself from punching it down. The thought made her smile a bit; hadn't she always been the one to do that?

A grin erupted on her face as she turned towards the nearby staircase. Its wooden steps creaked with every step she took, but it was steady. She climbed the stairs with ease, unlike how she had as a toddler. Each step on this near-vertical expedition had been an onerous task back then.

Her subconscious mind led her to her old room. It seemed it hadn't changed in eleven years. There were still toys on the floor, and the bed was unmade. Gon looked inside the closet, unsurprised to find that the majority of her clothes were shades of green, blue, and brown. She picked a shirt at random. It was so small in her hands now.

Life would've been so different growing up in a normal house like this. After living in Meteor City for most of her life, a simple home in the country was a nonsensical dream. It almost seemed as if all the memories that were streaming back to her now were just a phantasm she conjured. And after living in Meteor City for so long, she didn't think she could go back to a life like this.

But what was she thinking? She shook her head a little. Of course she couldn't live like this; she was going to spend the rest of her life with her family. She was going to live in Meteor City. She was going to stay in the Phantom Troupe…

It took a moment for her to realize she was staring blankly at the wall. _Enough of that, _she chided to herself. She quickly left the room, turning the corner to find herself in her aunt's room.

There was nothing spectacular about the adjacent bedroom. There was a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. The things in the closet were negligible; the covers on the bed were neatly made. The only thing in the room that caught Gon's attention was a picture frame on the bedside table. She took a look at it.

There were four adults in the picture. A graying old woman. An orange haired teen. That was her grandmother and Aunt Mito. Gon smiled down at them.

Her eyes shifted to the right where the two others stood, a man and a woman. The man had black hair like hers; he scowled, trying to avoid meeting the camera's gaze. Gon giggled a little. She focused her sight on the last person, a beautiful woman, clinging to the man's arm. A beautiful, _very pregnant_ woman.

The Spider was at a loss. _These two… they must be my parents. _She could see it now. She had her mother's bright smile and petite frame, her father's honey irises and strong stance. She wished she knew their names. She wished she could remember them more.

That bothered her. Upon seeing her grandma and aunt, she felt a flood of emotions, memories that were hidden in the back of her mind for so long now rushing to the foreground. But when she looked at her parents… all she saw was a man and a woman.

Why was that? Why were there no memories?

A creak sounded at the top of the staircase.

_It must be Killua. _

She called out to him. "You should come see this pic – "

She gasped, because who she saw wasn't Killua at all.

**十四**

There were only two things in the world that could set Kurapika completely off the edge: everything and anything related to the Phantom Troupe… and Neon Nostrade.

"Kurapika! Get me my lavender nail polish!"

The blonde couldn't believe she'd been reduced to this, a mere petty servant of a spoiled, 16-year-old brat.

She stared with narrowed eyes at the drawer full of nail polish, a bottle for every possible color the average human eye could perceive – and then some.

In a tight voice, she said, "Would you like the one with or without glitter?"

"What do you think?"

Kurapika snatched up the glittery paint, so close to chucking it onto Neon's bed. Instead, it was a forceful _toss_.

"What's this?" She examined the bottle. "I wanted the _other _one, duh."

Kurapika lost it. In intervals. "Boss, maybe you could go pick out the ones you want."

"Why would I do that when people like you can do it for me?"

"I am not your maidservant, Boss. I am your bodyguard."

Neon waved the words away like they were persistent gnats. "Same thing."

"You said yourself – "

"I said, _'__friends'_ and 'maidservants' aren't the same thing." She stared at her employee with rare, poisonous eyes. "But clearly you didn't want to make the distinction."

The blonde clenched her fists and her voice. "I've given you my reasoning before, Boss. I have no time for lollygagging right now. And considering my position, it's best if our relationship is kept strictly professional."

Neon didn't say anything for a long time, opting to give the wall the stink-eye. One thing Kurapika had duly noted very early on in this career was that her boss was absolutely _terrible _with comebacks. Naturally, Kurapika took advantage of this fact.

"Just get me the stupid paint."

This time, Kurapika really did fling the bottle at the bed.

**十四**

As little as she liked to admit it, the lone Kurta was still just a teenage girl. She could be dramatic, and bossy, and an arrant prat all she wanted, but not once would she ever concede to it. Maybe that was her downfall.

She passed the foyer when she heard that soft voice.

"Your heartbeat tells me you're feeling great enmity."

It was the dwa – er, Senritsu. Kurapika was not in the mood.

"What's all this heartbeat talk about? Is it your _nen _ability?" The blonde demanded.

"What do you think of the boss?"

"Vexing. And don't avoid my question."

Senritsu shook her head with a faint smile. "It's more of a curse."

"Curse?"

The smaller woman observed the area. No one was around, but then again, you could never be too sure when _nen _was involved.

"Follow me." She said.

**十四**

Kurapika couldn't hold back the jolt.

"That's why I'm taking this job." Senritsu said, sliding her sleeve back over her charred, deformed arm. "I heard there might be something tied to the Sonata of Darkness here at the auction. I'll do what I can to find that music piece and destroy it, so no one else has to be hurt by its sound."

The blonde swallowed. It was rude of her to respond this way, but in all honestly, she'd never seen a sight as gruesome as this before.

_That's not true._

She set her jaw.

"What about you?" Senritsu asked, watching Kurapika with knowing eyes.

"What about me?"

Senritsu gazed at the gardens below them. They were on the roof of the mansion, leaning against the iron safety railing. "You know the verse of the song I heard gave me this ability, to read heartbeats. So it's no use trying to hide anything from me."

"True." Kurapika admitted. _But that doesn't mean I want to tell you. _

"It's about the scarlet eyes, right? I noticed your heartbeat played terrible notes when you saw the picture of those eyes. And," The short woman said. "I know you're not an ordinary person."

There was no use holding back now.

"Five years ago, the Kurta clan was wiped out." She said. "We are known for our special eyes. Normally, they're brown or grey, but they turn scarlet when we're… provoked. Everyone died, and many had their eyes stolen right out of their sockets, likely sold for a hefty price. I… am from that clan. I'm the sole survivor." She rested her weak arms on the railing; the story never got easier to tell.

"My goal is to obtain the eyes of my comrades. But I'm in hiding right now. That's why I wear these black contacts."

Senritsu didn't respond. She didn't even so much as look in Kurapika's direction.

The teen lowered her head. "Go ahead and report me."

"No."

She was too tired for this. "Why not?"

"Because you aren't ready to die."

Kurapika wasn't an emotional girl, but hearing such simple words brought a heavy lump to her throat. She didn't care to respond.

Senritsu didn't care to elaborate.

**十四**

Gon's eyes shone like the sun.

The old woman in the doorway stopped, a disbelieving look melting her wrinkly features. "Is that really you... Gon?" She took a step forward as if she was still too far away to be certain.

Seeing this woman now, the raven-haired girl remembered warm hugs, old stories by the fire, making cookies and getting covered in flour. Her eyes stung a little, but still, she smiled brightly and threw herself at the old woman.

"Grandma!"

Her grandmother was just as she remembered - soft with the scent of lilacs all around. It was a good kind of feeling, one of comfort, one she couldn't quite get with the Spiders. She realized she never wanted to let go.

But she did. She looked the woman over, finding nothing different from the old woman she was more than a decade ago, but that made her happy.

"Gon," There were tears streaming down her face. "Welcome home."

**十四**

The three sat around the kitchen table together. Gon's grandmother cut up the fresh-out-of-the-oven, warm, fluffy bread, buttering it generously. Gon's slice was gone in an instant; Killua still picked at his.

"I have to be honest with you." She handed each of them a mug of tea before settling down opposite them with her own steaming cup. "For the past eleven years, I thought you were dead."

Gon nodded. "Because I disappeared."

"But the thing is, I found your aunt's body the next day… but that's all I found." She took a sip, pain resurfacing on her face. "You were nowhere. I feared for the worst – that the ones who had killed your mother and aunt had taken you away. I couldn't bear the thought." The old woman took a shaky breath, replacing her unsettled expression for one of gratitude and unparalleled joy. "But I see you're alright, and that has lifted this burden off my shoulders." She glanced at the cast on Gon's right arm. "Well, mostly alright."

Gon laughed, but it died as quickly as a candle being blown out. Something was bothering her. She leaned forward, asking, "Why didn't they kill you?"

Her grandmother looked surprised.

"N – not because I think they should've killed you!" Gon waved her hands out in front of her, chuckling awkwardly. "I'm just curious. Were you not at the house?"

The old woman shook her head. "Your mother told me to hide in another room. I thought for sure they'd come after me as well, but they didn't even search the house."

Gon exchanged a glance with Killua, but all he looked was sick. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should wait outside."

He nodded, making his way out the back door. Moments later, they heard the rancid sound of vomiting.

"Is he okay?" The old woman asked.

"He's just feeling a little under the weather." Gon half-lied.

"That's too bad. It's the perfect time of year to be outside."

It was over 90 degrees with 50% humidity.

"So." Her grandmother took another sip of tea. "What happened that night? If you can remember, of course."

She twiddled her thumbs. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Whichever one will answer my question."

Gon laughed a little inside, remembering the time in the airship when she told Killua her secret. Something she had never regretted, even now, nearly six months later. "I guess I'll tell the modified version."

She cleared her throat before beginning her slightly made-up tale.

"Aunt Mito had grabbed me and ran, trying to get away from the killer. But he was too fast. He killed Mito, and he was about to kill me too when… I was saved." She paused for a minute, thinking of how she could explain herself out of this one. "The people who saved me were tourists camping in the woods. They scared the killer off and took me to safety. They raised me as their child."

Sounded convincing enough, at least according to Gon. Her grandmother was a little miffed.

"That's equivalent to kidnapping. Those tourists could have tried to figure out if you had any blood relatives, or at least gone to the government about it! What were they thinking?"

Gon didn't understand legal anything. So she just shrugged.

"The nerve of some people…" She shook her gray head a little before standing and collecting the dishes. Gon immediately jumped up to help. She knew at least minor courtesy.

"By the way…" Her grandmother said. "What brings you back to the island? Alone, nonetheless?"

This was easy to lie about. "I wanted to see it again. Memories and all that. My family trusts me enough to let me travel. With a buddy, of couse."

"That sick boy?"

"… Yeah."

The old woman gave her a look. "They allow you to travel alone with a boy who isn't related to you?"

"Um… he's more like a… brother… to me?" Lying was starting to hurt.

Grandma had hawk-like eyes. Something about her reminded Gon of Pakunoda, the mother-figure in the Phantom Troupe. Eventually, she turned back to the stove, heating up another kettle. "Go get the young man. I have something that might help him."

Help fight residual _nen_? Gon didn't think so. Either way, she needed to talk to Killua, so she hopped out the door in search of her chalk-haired friend.

**十四**

Killua was under a nearby tree, hiding his face from the bitter sun. Gon came and plopped on the ground next to him, smiling and waiting for him to lift his head.

When he did, she saw how pale he looked – and that was scary for someone who was already nearly albino. There were dark shadows under his eyes and light beads of sweat dotting his papery skin. Gon felt guilty just looking at him.

"We can't stay here much longer." She decided. "I'll just let my grandma know that I need to get you home – which is a lie, of course."

He didn't respond, other than a barely distinguishable nod.

She took that as a good sign.

"I'll be right back." The teen jogged back into the house.

Inside, she found her grandmother stirring something foul and pasty in a wooden bowl. "This recipe has been used for generations in the Freecss family. It'll cure anything from splitting headaches to a violent case of the runs." She poured boiling water into the mixture; the color changed to a murky sort of green.

Gon didn't think Killua would drink that, let alone get within fifty feet of it. "He just needed some air."

"Nonsense! Trust me, as soon as this hits his small intestines – "

"Grandma." Gon said. "I was wondering if… if I could take that picture. The one in Aunt Mito's room."

The old woman seemed surprised, but a moment later, she set the concoction down. "You're leaving?"

Gon nodded.

"And… you're not coming back, are you?"

"Someday I will." She said. "But it might not be for a long, long time."

The air seemed to thicken, or maybe that was just the guilt creeping into Gon's soul. Her grandmother was visibly disappointed, her shoulders slumping as if boulders had been placed upon each one. She sighed. "If it's a picture you want… well, I have something worth a thousand of those."

She disappeared up the stairs. Gon almost followed, but at the last moment thought better of it.

When her grandmother returned, she was holding a small box. It was wrapped like a birthday present, complete with a tag. Gon read it.

"_To my adorable little munchkin… love, Super Mom and Trash Dad._" She looked up. "What is this?"

"That's for you to find out." She said. "They left this as a present to you, for when you grew up. I never thought I'd get to give it to you someday."

Gon held the small box with reverence. All she wanted to do was rip it open like a rabid five-year-old on Christmas morning, but she knew now wasn't the time. She carefully placed the gift in her backpack before facing her grandmother again. Words couldn't express what she was feeling right now, so she let a tight embrace do the talking.

The old woman ran her stiff fingers through her granddaughter's long hair, knowing she too didn't need any words for this moment.

Gon pulled away, sending her a small smile before walking towards the back door. "I want to promise you something." She said. "The next time I'm here, I won't have so many questions. I'll come home with nothing but you on my mind."

Her grandmother smiled back. She hoped to live to see that day.

Just as Gon reached for the door handle, the old woman called her back. She handed the teen a full thermos.

"Two tablespoons, three times a day." She patted Gon's hand. "Don't let him forget."

Gon knew then that a grandmother was a blessing.

**十四**

It wasn't until they reached the port village that Killua could walk upright on his own again.

"Sorry about… back there." He said, rubbing his forehead clean of grimy sweat. "I guess your mom still holds a grudge against me."

"She'll get over it." Gon said. Ahead of them, the boat to escape this island was calling for any late comers. Basically, if they didn't pick up the pace, the two were stuck on Whale Island for another week.

Killua wasn't happy to get on another wooden death trap, but at the moment, anything solid seemed good. He was ready to collapse, and not just from exhaustion.

He fell down onto the salty wooden floorboard, trying to settle into the rocking motion of the ship. Something heavy landed on his legs.

"Drink up." Gon said.

He glanced at the thermos, just now realizing how dehydrated he was. He would've tossed the cap and downed the whole thing in an instant under normal circumstances. But nothing could be considered normal when Gon was there, trying not to laugh.

"This is poisoned, isn't it?"

"You're immune to poison."

"Still hurts." He mumbled, opening the lid and peering inside. What he saw reminded him of things he prayed his whole life he'd forget.

"Two tablespoons, three times a day." She sang.

"You can't be serious."

"Hey." She opted for a serious expression. "My dear grandmother made that for you."

He didn't like the look of that face.

And really, he should've just cut his losses and tossed the thing, because now, three hours later, the muck was tossing him.

**十四**

Kurapika stared at the dark ceiling instead of sleeping that night.

The departure for Yorknew City was looming ever closer ahead.

**十四**

Next time, on **14:**

_"There must've been a reason someone wanted those two dead…"_

_"__Meteor City is… a dump."_

_"__Well done, Gon. You've completed your task very well."_

* * *

Yes, grandma Freecss is OOC, WHAT OF IT?

*clears throat* Self-promotion time?

I finally posted the first chapter of my How to Train Your Dragon fic! It's called **Odin Save Us All**, an AU dealing with gangs/the Mafia/organized crime. Also, human dragons. That's gotta catch someone's attention, right?

It's kind of a mediocre beginning, but I think I can maybe promise that it'll get better? I guess that's something you'll just have to trust me on.

Also, does anyone have some good fic recommendations that deal with the Mafia/Mob/organized crime? Those are my faves. I typically use this site and AO3, sometimes Wattpad. And I don't care what fandom it's in, anything is good. (Except... Maybe not Frozen. Or MLP. But what are the odds, heheh?)

On another note, guys, thanks so much for the support I've gotten throughout this story. You people are the reason I keep writing. And REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Even if it's just a "hello" or you yelling at me about all the mistakes I've made in this story, I'd still be grateful for that. And I try to reply back to everyone (and it makes me sad that I can't reply to those of you who've disabled PMing… I guess I should just… reply to you in the author's note *hits self in the head with a hammer*).

Then a special thanks to VitameatavegaminGirl, Nispedana, and all the many guest reviews I've gotten so far! Just want you to know you're all amazing, and I don't ignore your comments! I LOVE AND EMBRACE THEM.

Sorry for the late update, btw. I've been out of town a lot recently and I've been sick three times in the last month and then I got all four of my wisdom teeth removed… (now I'm just rambling) yeah so hopefully I'll get another chapter posted before school starts again! I love you all!


	22. Turn Back x While x You Can

Alright, second longest **14** hiatus – over!

Now you may be wondering: Muffin, what took you so darn long to write a new chapter?

Well friends, I… okay, I have no excuse. I really don't. I wasn't busy or anything. I was just lazy.

O.o

So I've been told my Gon is OOC. And I totally accept that – it would only make sense that my Gon is a bit different than the canon child he (was?) is.

I understand; OOC-ness bothers me sometimes too. So if you think any of the characters aren't themselves, I'm sorry. I stopped trying so hard to make them fit their canon personalities cuz that's not how I write. I let the characters write the story, and if there's something I think they'd say/do in the situations that comes up in my story, something they would never say/do in Togashi's story, I'm still going to write those words down. In a way, that's not being OOC. Kind of. Because they aren't OOC in terms of the story _I'm_ writing.

Normally I wouldn't bring something like that up, but I felt like I had to because I look at the ideas I've come up with for the future of this fic and I realized that Gon's changed. She (that sounds a little weird, doesn't it? For me it does) Anyway, she isn't smol bean Gon from the canon story, she's mature Spider Gon from 14.

Anyway, I won't stop flames. Believe it or not, I like them? So if you want to complain, by all means, do it. I'll still love you.

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red / Violets are blue / I miss Hunter x Hunter / Togashi where r u

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Turn Back x While x You Can

**十四**

One boat, two airships, five buses, and six miles of walking later, Gon sniffed in the smell of home for the first time in over half a year.

Killua on the other hand kept his fingers clamped tight around his nostrils. "Wow. Meteor City is... a dump."

"A beautiful dump!" Gon sang.

Killua didn't bother to mention the various pieces of human skeleton they passed. "Yeah. Riiiiight..."

She smiled, taking in what were probably familiar sights. "You get used to it."

Killua had seen a lot of messy things in his life. But the numerous piles of unidentified sludge took the cake for him. He desperately craved a triple-layer chocolate cake right then but doubted Meteor City would have any sort of delicacies, much to his chagrin.

He should've stocked up when he had the chance.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Gon suddenly asked, shooting him a toothy grin.

To meet a gang of notorious thieves and murderers?

"I sure am."

He had to remind himself that these guys were her family. And as Gon put it, _My family is your family._

Who was he to judge anyway? His siblings, his parents, his ancestors back and back and back – they were all cold-blooded killers. Gon hadn't judged him based on his family, and neither had he her. And if Gon said they were good people, he'd believe it.

He wondered if they'd like him. A sudden, horrifying thought struck his heart.

_What if the Spiders don't like me? What if they make me leave Gon? Or worse – what if they convince Gon that I'm no good?_ He bit his lip, sending an anxious glance in her direction. She didn't seem to be worried, but then again, she could've just been playing the optimist as usual.

While Killua mulled over how he could make a great first impression, Gon's thoughts were on her siblings. She'd called them one night while they traveled the thousands of miles to Meteor City. She couldn't forget the job Nobunaga had entrusted her with, way back at the Heaven's Arena. So just days earlier, they all had come up with the perfect plan to complete her "task."

But the plan wasn't the most exciting part about this. Back when she'd first arrived at the Heaven's Arena, her siblings asked about newfound friend. It made her proud that she could now tell them so much more about him.

_Killua loves chocolate. He likes scary movies. He hates reading. He can be a little overprotective at times. He's a transmuter and can turn his aura into electricity. He sleeps as still as a statue but will wake up at the smallest of sounds. He gets embarrassed – and jump-scared – way too easily. He loves to tease but when I tease him back, he gets annoyed. He's a genius, probably one of the smartest people I know. He's incredibly talented – they don't call him a child prodigy for nothing. He's thoughtful and always puts me first. He has tons of feelings, but he isn't so good at expressing them. He has a difficult past, and that's made him really insecure. But he's an amazing listener, whether it's one of my rants or a real problem I have. He supports me in all that I do, though he's always there to hold me back when I'm going too far. He's really cool. Sometimes he lets it get to his head, so I try not to tell him that too often. He has a temper, but it doesn't take much to calm him down. He's loyal; he'll follow me to the ends of the earth. He's gentle and sweet and sensitive despite his tough exterior. He's an angel and he doesn't even know it. I don't deserve him._

Gon glanced at her best friend. He seemed to be worrying over something, chewing on his lip and staring at the ground. The sight made her chuckle a little.

He whipped his head up. "What?"

"Nothing." She grinned. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

She didn't fail to notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

"No."

"Okay." She shrugged. "But I'm always here if you need some advice."

"To be honest, you aren't the best at giving advice…"

"I am too!"

"Is that right? Could you give me an example?"

Oh… oh, he got her good. She strained to come up with something while he snickered behind his hand. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "What about that one time, you said we should go to the candy shop for dinner, but I convinced you with some very good advice to get sushi instead?"

"How was that 'good' advice?" He deadpanned. "Candy beats sushi any day."

She let out a frustrated little snort. "Okay, what about that time we were going to watch a movie and you wanted to see that horror film but I told you we should see that one about saving rhinos instead?"

He gave her a special look reserved solely for exasperating moments like these. "Gon, you're failing to convince me that you're any good at giving helpful advice."

"But now you know what you can do to help save a rhino."

He couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. "I guess you have a point."

"See?" She crossed her arms, raising her chin. "I _am_ the best at giving advice."

"Whatever you say, Gon."

There was silence for a moment, before she said, "Sometimes I think I don't deserve to be friends with you."

He was shocked. Was this really Gon saying something like that? Wasn't that his line? "What do you mean?"

Her raven hair fluttered a little with the passing breeze. "Why did you come all this way with me?"

It wasn't an accusatory question. She looked at him with earnest eyes. Gon genuinely wanted to know the answer.

But really… he didn't have one. Well, he didn't have one that he was confident enough to share.

Gon smiled a little, sensing his discomfort. "I'm glad you did, though. I feel stronger with you. It really was a blessing, meeting you."

A full-force blush erupted on his chalky skin. He wasn't sure how to reply, so he opted for a nearly incomprehensible, "You too."

But in his heart, what he wished he could've said was so much more than a simple two-word phrase. Gon had it all wrong. _He _was the fortunate one. She changed his life for the better. She gave him something to look forward to, something to get out of bed for each day. She gave him life, happiness, friendship, trust…

…love.

He didn't know what to do with that last emotion. He knew what he didn't want to do – ruin their friendship. And he knew feelings like this were dangerous. If he let them spill out and she didn't feel the same way…

He suddenly realized he'd been staring at her – and she was staring right back.

"What is it?" She asked, smiling.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "Nothing." How she could melt his cool exterior so easily would remain a mystery to him. He decided he'd better get used to it, and quick.

Gon burst into laughter. "Killua's embarrassed!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. It's completely obvious!"

"Think what you want to think, Gon, but I am _not _embarrassed!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Crap. He hated when she was right. No, he hated when she was right and she _knew_ it. Flustered, he said, "Can we just drop the subject already? It's not going anywhere."

The smirk on her face was enough to turn his flushed face into an irritated scowl. "Whatever you say, Killua."

"Tch." Dirty Gon, using his own words against him.

The two lapsed into silence – a comfortable one in Gon's eyes but very much the opposite in Killua's perspective. With each and every junk pile they passed, Gon felt closer to home. She knew it was strange to most people, calling a dumping land "home" but that's what it was. What it would always be.

Crumbling and decaying shelters starting to appear on the horizon, becoming more defined as they approached. Killua saw just how bad of a condition these hastily made homes were in – rot, mildew, rustic stains – not to mention the smell. He tried not to breathe in the scent of what he understood to be death.

He suddenly sensed a presence behind them; Gon must've too, because the two teens whipped around at the same time.

_Fwhip!_

Killua barely managed to dodge the flying blade in time. It flew past his head, ricocheting off a large piece of rubble.

The white-haired teen was mad. "What the – "

"Well that was rude!" Gon yelled into the darkness of the closest shelter. "You could've hurt my friend!"

For a moment, Killua wondered if Gon was just being her usual self, lecturing dangerous hermits, but then he heard a laugh. A small figure emerged from the shadows. She wore a tattered dress and held another weapon, this time a rusty butcher's knife. Something about the smile on her face reminded him of Hisoka.

"Clearly, he's fine." The girl said. "How 'bout a proper 'hello'?"

Gon laughed. She ran over to the slightly older girl, throwing her good arm around her. "I'm finally back!"

"Sure, sure. 'I'll be back by spring,' you said." The girl mocked. "What time of year is it, Gon? I sure hope it ain't spring cuz if summer's gonna be this hot, I'm moving to Kakin." She crossed her arms expectantly while Gon sheepishly grinned.

"I had a lot to do while I was out."

"I can see the Exam didn't treat you too well." She said, gesturing to the cast on Gon's arm.

The raven-haired teen seemed to be noticing it for the first time. "Oh, this? It's nothing. Passing the Exam was a breeze."

"As to be expected from a Spider." The girl said. She finally seemed to notice Killua, who was staring awkwardly at the whole transpiring scene. Her eyes slid between the two, a fox-like smirk widening on her face.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Killua." Gon ran over to him, pulling him closer to the malicious girl. Or at least, she tried to. "He's a little shy." She said.

"I'm not shy." He hissed. "I just don't trust people who try to kill me."

"She wasn't _really_ trying to kill you."

"Yeah I was." The girl said. "I don't permit strangers on my property."

"But Killua's a special guest!"

"Oh?" Her smirk started to show teeth. "How special?"

"The _most_ special."

By this point, Killua just wanted to throw himself into a bottomless pit.

The girl eventually let them off with a warning. "I s'pose I'll make a one-time exception, only because you're a special, _special_ guest." She waved her knife as a parting. "Don't stay out too late, kids."

Only once they were out of earshot did Killua mutter to himself, "Why do I get the feeling Meteor City is filled with deranged psychos like that?"

"They aren't so deranged once you get to know them." Gon said cheerfully.

Something was confirmed right then and there for Killua: there truly was no other place in the world someone as uncanny as Gon could've grown up in.

**十四**

Not too long later, the sun started to set. Its hazy rays illuminated every piece of metal and glass in the vast land of the Shooting Star. In other words, the world became a blinding white.

For some reason, the sight of the descending orange sun made Gon remember their recent trip to Whale Island. Ever since she'd learned that Killua's… that _assassins_ had murdered her aunt and mother, a thought settled in her mind, one she couldn't quite wrap her mind around.

There must've been a reason someone wanted those two dead.

But who?

And why?

What had they done?

Did assassins only kill people who the world was better off without? Or was it people they had grudges against? What could her aunt and mother have done to make someone want them dead?

Gon didn't really understand how assassinations worked. So she asked Killua.

"Why do people ask your family to kill others?"

He was caught off guard. He tended to avoid the subject as much as possible, but here she was, out in the middle of literally nowhere asking a question he himself had asked much of his life. And when it was his turn to question, he always got the same answer.

_We never ask why. We just ask, 'how much?'_

He shrugged. "Different reasons."

"Like what?"

He didn't like how persistent she was being. "It's complicated."

"Try me."

Talking about his past doings was definitely not on Killua's list of favorites to do. He let out an exasperated groan, scratching his scalp. "Why do you care so much?"

Now she was getting frustrated. "I just want to know."

"Just drop it."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"You don't need to know."

"Why not?"

Killua snapped. "It's because we have no soul!"

Something about her expression changed for a moment. He couldn't pinpoint it; he couldn't even meet her eyes. With a sort of defeated sigh, he said, "They ask us to kill people they don't like because we're the ones willing to bloody our hands for some cash. We do the unthinkable, and all that matters are the stupid numbers we get in return."

She didn't say anything to that. Deep down, he was glad. Try all they might, but no one could ever truly comfort him. He couldn't atone for what he'd done.

"Do you get it?" He said glumly. "We're monsters."

"Stop saying 'we.'" Gon said.

He arched a brow. "When I say 'we,' I'm not talking about you – "

"I know." She said. "But you _are_ talking about yourself. You're not a monster, Killua."

He kicked pebbles as they walked. "How would you know?"

She suddenly moved in front of him. He froze in his tracks, just inches away from her. Being this close, he had to drop his chin to look at her instead of the garbage and remains just past her small figure.

Gon glared at him with fire in her honey eyes. There wasn't a drop of sympathy to be found in that look. "I **_know_** you're not a monster. Don't ever say that again."

"Gon – "

"Don't even _think_ it." She growled. "If you do, I'll… I'll… do something you won't like!"

Killua's throat couldn't decide between getting mad or laughing out loud. He opted for the middle ground – reason. "How would you know if I think something? You can't read my mind."

"Yes I can."

He let a palm slide down his face. "Why do I even bother arguing with you?" He muttered, desperately hoping she wouldn't try and answer his rhetorical question.

For once, she left it alone.

And he wasn't sure how to take that.

**十四**

Not long enough later, they entered a dangerous zone; Killua was sure of it.

There were actual buildings now, once sturdy structures of brick and mortar. Now, all the windows were broken and the walls were on the verge of collapse, but he got the unnerving feeling these buildings far from abandoned.

Just a hunch.

Gon noticed that her friend was lagging behind. She waited atop a large chunk of rubble, gesturing with her wrist for Killua to hurry up. "It's just around the corner. We'll be there before you can say, 'Yay, we're at Gon's house!'"

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Still, he followed. He shouldn't be afraid. Gon promised they'd be nice to him, accept him even. But that didn't change the fact that he was still fodder prey walking into a lion's den.

Not to mention first impressions.

Killua noticed that Gon had gone into a state of _zetsu_. He copied her, supposing she'd be doing her favorite trick of sneaking up on people. You know, the trick that always made him jump ten feet in the air. Maybe the Troupe was like him in that regard.

Suddenly, Gon froze. Killua almost bumped into her, his heart racing a thousand miles a minute. He didn't like the suspense. He didn't like this place at all.

"This building right here," She said, pointing to the stone construction not even a hundred meters away. "This is where I grew up. This is where my family is waiting."

_Waiting with guns and knives and mastered nen, _Killua thought. He wiped away a bead of sweat threatening to slide down his cheek.

Gon squinted at something in the distance, a grimace forming on her face. She turned to him, replacing the look with one that almost looked guilty. Almost. "Killua, I want you to know something before we go inside."

He didn't like that look. Or that tone. It made his heart beat even faster, and not in a pleasant way.

"I'm sorry in advance." She said.

The shadows were closing in on him. The buildings threatened to tumble and crush his stiff, unmoving body. He wished it were daytime. He wished the moon wasn't new.

He wished Gon would stop playing with her jacket so sheepishly.

"…But it's for your own good."

His assassin instincts told him to run.

He didn't.

He was frozen.

But running wouldn't matter.

He didn't even get a chance.

Because a sharp blade was suddenly against his throat.

His captor was strong. Fast.

Overwhelmingly_ strong._

"Nobu-nii!" Gon cried out. Yet it wasn't in surprise. Or anger. Or fear. It was excitement.

And Killua was confused.

More-so than ever.

"Well done, Gon." The man said. Gon glittered. "You've completed your task very well."

What did he say?

_Task?_

Killua needed to swallow down his fear, but even the slightest movement would end in a slit throat. His eyes met Gon's, expecting to see something other than the awed smile on her face.

Panic settled in his stomach, rapidly rising to his eyes and throat.

What

was

going

on?

**十四**

Next time, on **14**:

_"It almost felt like a dream – maybe it was a dream, because a dream would make more sense than this reality…."_

_"Now I just have to finish the job."_

_"You'll never have friends, Killu… They'll only betray you in the end."_

* * *

Cringey chapter much? Also, it's shorter than usual. Again, I'm feelin pu-retty lazy right now (:

Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted somewhat soon. Probably not until late October at least though, since I've got a lot to do before the end of the school term. (*shudders*ACT,...,..)

Oh, and I've decided to start replying to guest reviews and non-PMers at the end of every chapter. You guys deserve a big THANK YOU too :D

**VitameatavegaminGirl:** I always thought Grandma Freecss should be more important XD Yeah, Odin Save Us All… is that a thing? Did I actually write that? Lol but seriously, I kinda forgot that exists, hehe… maybe I'll get serious with it once I finish 14? (Notice all the question marks? XD?) Anyway, thanks for your continual support!

**nalu lover:** Aw I didn't know this fic could make people cry… but hey, I'm glad. (lol do NOT take that the wrong way) That just means I've succeeded in my goal of writing depressing stories. J Yay…. o.o (Thanks for reviewing btw!)

**hunterx hunter:** This fic is also my life XD not really, cuz if it was, I'd update more often :P Thank you for the review!

**Guest:** Okay, looking back on it, I can see how it was confusing… but they weren't actually talking to each other, they were just saying it in their heads. I think I was just attempted to be ironic? Lol that was such a long time ago, I don't even remember what I was thinking XP Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Nispedana:** Yay I'm glad you're liking the story so far :3 And I love that you choose to review every chapter as you catch up, that makes me super happy (: Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Can't x Fight x It

Alright, so, speech...

Ahem. *disgusting throat gunk clearing noises*

I'd like to thank the academy -

.

Ok, but seriously.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to make a special announcement and say

WE DID IT.

WE HIT _300_ FOLLOWERS!

Yes, WE. Because this was only made possible by YOU, my special muffin friends. Never did I ever think I'd make it to this point, let alone with this story. You guys are the reason I keep writing. And yeah, some of you are probably like, "Give me a break, you haven't updated in 8 years." Uh, wrong. 3 months. Which is still no excuse on my part, uh... But here we are! Me, with new found motivation, and you, with a new chapter :)

So thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. You guys are the best. You're reviews are so wonderful and kind and motivating and uplifting. I feel as if I have 300+ new friends that I can rely on when I need a cheering up, because you guys do that. Believe me, you do. I hope that I'm able to cheer you up in return. It's the least I can do.

So to thank you guys and make up for my awful hiatus, I gave ya'll a little special something in this chapter that I'm certain a lot of you will appreciate.

NO DON'T READ AHEAD

(But then if I say that, I'd be a hypocrite because I read the freaking last chapter of like everything I read _first. _So... I mean, do what you want, BUT I STRONGLY ADVISE THAT YOU JUST READ THIS CHAPTER IN THE ORDER IT WAS INTENDED TO BE READ, A.K.A. LEFT TO RIGHT, TOP TO BOTTOM, PARAGRAPH BY PARAGRAPH)

.

My openers are always like, longer than the actual chapter.

.

Wow I exaggerate a lot.

.

Okay, I'm not stalling! Just read the chapter already! Sheesh. It's not like I'm going to say anything interesting if you keep reading this author's note. Move on already.

**Disclaimer:** I'm acting like I won a freaking Golden Globe. Calm down, Muffin. Calm down.

Oh, and Happy late New Year and Merry even later Christmas! :)

* * *

**Chapter 23:** Can't x Fight x It

**十四**

His breathing pulsed, sharp and rapid.

The sword was no longer pressed dangerously to Killua's throat. Instead, the pointed tip was at the small of his back, not touching him but still prodding the boy forward with its mere presence.

Behind him, Gon skipped and chatted happily with this "Nobu-nii" of hers. She told the man how happy she was to be back, how much she missed home, how glad she was to have brought with her a new friend –

_You'll never have friends, Killu…. They'll only betray you in the end._

His broth – Illumi's voice. The voice that manipulated and tortured him his entire life. It was still there.

And it was so real.

"I never thought you'd become friends with a Zoldyck," the pony-tailed man said. "I always thought they kept to themselves."

"He quit, remember?" Gon pouted a little. "Were you even listening?"

"I was, I was," he said. "Either way, this'll be more fun than I thought."

_Fun? _

Killua stared empty-eyed at Gon, his _friend_ – the one that sold him out to the Spiders, maybe without a single regret.

But no. No, no, no no no…. this was Gon. He knew Gon. Gon would never… There's no way –

"I did just as we planned," she said, clasping her hands together.

There's no –

"Now I just have to finish the job!"

No –

"Yeah. That's right, Gon."

Way –

Gon turned to face her captive fully, not a single speck of her revealing her true intentions. How had he been fooled so easily? He'd never had a friend growing up. Telling the difference between true friendship and complete bullcrap was clearly a trait he did not possess.

Killua grimaced, because Illumi was right. He was _right_. Friends are a weakness to us. And admitting that almost stabbed him more than the look of concern on Gon's face.

"Killua, what's wrong?" she said. "You look sick again."

Somehow, he found his voice, albeit it dripping with so much hurt it cracked like the ground in a desert. "I thought—" But thought what? That a Zoldyck could be friends with a Spider? That an assassin could be with a thief?

She tilted her head. "Thought what?"

_That we'd be together. Forever._

But that was the one thing he knew would be impossible to say. Because he couldn't bear to hear her tell him that that was never the plan.

The pony-tail grunted. "Well, Gon? Would you rather do it now or wait til' the danchou returns?"

"Now," she grinned. "I just can't wait."

After that, Killua didn't even register the world around him or his shuffling feet as they stepped over rubble towards their headquarters. He eyes remained on the ground. But even then, he saw nothing. It almost felt like a dream – maybe it was a dream, because a dream would make more sense than this reality.

And suddenly –

"Surprise!"

He blinked away the haze.

"Killua," Gon poked his shoulder. "You have to look _up_."

What did he have to lose? He had no family, no friends, no purpose. So he looked up.

And choked.

"Surprise, again!" Gon said, gesturing to the little scene the other Spiders had prepared. There were a few poorly inflated balloons, a cake that looked like a cemented brick, and one of the guys wearing all black blew a party horn.

That's right. It wasn't a torture chamber. It was a party.

"For you!" Gon shook him by the shoulders. "It's a welcoming party. Oh, and a late birthday party."

Killua stared.

A pink-haired girl tapped her foot. "Gon, I thought you said he was more fun than that."

"He is."

"He's just standing there."

"Oi, he's crying."

Gon whipped around to see that Uvogin was right. Thick tears streamed down Killua's cheeks. He blinked, as if just realizing his eyes were wet.

"Killua, don't cry!" Gon said, trying to wipe his tears away. "Parties are supposed to be happy…"

He helped out by rubbing his fists against his eyes, taking deep breaths. He'd learned over the years how to stop the tears almost immediately after they spilled out. It was better to hold it in than let his family see that he had any weakness at all.

He finally looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said.

She smiled. "You don't need to apologize. Everybody cries."

"No—" Killua let out a puff of laughter. "Never mind," he said. "Just… thank you."

She stared into his crystal-like eyes, shining now more than ever. "It's the least I can d—"

She was cut short by his tight grip, hugging her tighter than he ever had before.

But she returned it just as well.

**十四**

"So why'd you keep calling it a job?"

Gon shrugged. "What would you call it?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't call it a job," Killua grumbled. "Or a task."

"How about a chore?"

Killua sighed and tried to take another bite of his cake (a.k.a. rock) purely out of politeness. Seeing how Gon set it aside though, he figured it wouldn't be as rude as he thought. In fact, the pink-haired girl, Machi, was scolding some blonde guy (who, from what he picked up, was called "Shellshark") about how terrible his baking skills are and how he should have stopped being stubborn and listened to her when she told him to steal a cake.

"You know, we don't always have to steal," he said. "We have money, so we should just pay for things like food."

"Yeah?" the one called Feitan challenged. "And where do you think we got that money?"

"…From stealing…"

Gon waved her fork in the air, calling, "Don't worry, Shalnark! I love the cake!" She shoved a piece in her mouth, cranking her jaw to chew the dessert. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide the fact that she was struggling not to gag.

"Don't bother," Shalnark sighed.

Uvogin, the biggest of them all, plopped to the ground. The shaking from his sudden weight caused Gon to choke. Uvo laughed, thumping her on the back a few times. "You gave it your best shot, Gon."

She wiped brick granules from the corners of her mouth. "It's worse the second time down."

"Hey, maybe we should play some games," Nobunaga said. "It'll take our minds off the cake."

Everyone agreed. Even Shalnark, though his cheer was somewhat dejected in spirit.

The group, Killua included, gathered around Nobunaga. He held a donkey's tail. "This game is called, 'Pin the Tail on Feitan,'" he said. "The rules are simple. Everyone except Feitan has to close their eyes. All you have to do is catch him and whoever has the tail has to pin it to his rear."

"I never agreed to this," Feitan said.

Shizuku raised her hand. "Is _nen_ allowed?"

"No _nen_," Nobunaga said. "Well, _en_ is allowed, but that's it."

Uvo raised his hand. "What about _in_?"

"No."

"_Zetsu_?"

"I said, only _en_."

"What about _shu_?"

"_Shu_ doesn't even apply here!"

"Actually– "

"No!" Nobunaga stomped. "Only _en_ and that's final!"

While rest of the crew complained and grumbled, Killua leaned over to Gon and whispered, "Are you sure we should be playing this? That Feitan guy looks like he could kill anyone who touches him."

"Nah," Gon said. "The guys play this all the time. I've actually gotten to pin him before."

Killua eyed Feitan, wary of how this game would turn out. Luckily, his _en_ was crap. That may just save his life. And from what he could tell, Feitan was as strong as – if not stronger than – Illumi. That was a scary thought.

He wondered how strong the other Spiders were. Nearly all of them seemed to be near or above Illumi's level. His anxiety increased. They said they were his friends, but…

"Alright already!" Nobunaga said, picking gunk out of his ear. "Let's just start."

Everyone around Killua closed their eyes. He panicked and backed into a corner, unsure if he should participate or not. In front of him, there was an uneasy quiet in the Spiders' nen. And then, all at once, they activated their _en_.

Killua almost fell back from the force. It was like a room full of Illumis, Hisokas, Silvas –

How could he ever come to consider them friends when each and every one of them could squish him like a bug?

Without a word, he slipped out of the dilapidated building. Outside was rubble and the sky was darkening, but it felt safe. Well, safer. He doubted anywhere was safe in Meteor City.

He took a few deep breaths. The air was disgusting. It stunk of rotting flesh and sulfur. He tried to imagine growing up here, a city full of scavengers and garbage. No electricity, running water, candy shops – to a kid like Killua, living like that was unfathomable.

He kicked a few chunks of concrete. The clattered to the ground, the sound of it echoing off every wall around him. He flinched a little, turning back towards the hideout to make sure no Spider was following him.

Empty.

He let out a breath and turned back around.

And came face-to-face with a certain particular Troupe member.

"Gon!" he yelped, taking a protective stance.

She laughed, releasing her zetsu. "What is that, three times? You should be a pro at this by now."

"You do it at random," he complained. "It's impossible to predict anything you do."

"I'm just full of surprises," she said innocently.

"Something like that," Killua said. "Why aren't you playing the game? I thought you loved it."

"Well I can't just let my best friend wander out in the wilderness," she said, starting to walk in the opposite direction from the hideout. Killua followed behind, hoping to hide his blush at, "best friend."

"There's all kinds of dangers out here," she continued. "Magical beasts, thugs, Hisoka – you never know what you'll run into."

"Hisoka's here?"

"Not yet," Gon said. "But when he is, he creeps around the place. I've found him in some pretty strange places before."

Gon kept walking to whatever destination she had in mind. Killua followed. Likely, he could handle magical beasts, as well as most thugs. Hisoka though, he was a sight to give you nightmares.

She led him towards a building even taller than the hideout. Inside, it was dusty and the floors were cracked. They went up the stairs, all the way to the roof. Killua tried to ignore the fact that the structure was clearly leaning.

"This is my thinking place," Gon said, opening up her arms and spinning around.

"You have a place for something you never do?" he said, feline amusement curving his lips.

"Ha-ha," she said, stopping in front of him. "Even I need some alone time, and that's hard to get when you have a big family, you know?"

Killua actually didn't. He had a big family, but he also had a lot of alone time. Nearly his whole life was spent alone.

Gon walked over to the ledge, pulling herself up and standing like it was no trouble at all. She walked along the thin concrete edge, one foot in front of the other. Killua walked beside her, on the flat roof where it was safer.

"Do you like my family, Killua?" she suddenly asked, not in an accusatory way.

Killua immediately felt guilty. He didn't know how to word his uneasiness. "It's not that I don't like them. They just…" He didn't want to say it. He knew it wasn't true. "They make me think of Illumi."

Gon stopped. Killua did too. He felt her eyes on him, but his own stared at his feet.

"Killua."

He looked at her shoes.

She stepped down to his level. "I want you to be happy here. And if the others make you uncomfortable, then—"

"No," he shook his head. "I'll stay. It's stupid, comparing them to Illumi. I'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced.

Killua forced a smile. "They raised you. So they can't be that bad."

"You're absolutely right," Gon said, triumphant. She hooked an arm around his neck – or at least, tried to. Their increasing height difference made that a little impossible. "I told you this was a thinking place," she said.

"I have no idea what you mean," he deadpanned.

They both grinned. The smiles were contagious.

A thought resurfaced in Killua's mind, one he'd been trying to repress for weeks now. Weeks where he couldn't look at Gon for too long, because when he did, he (and she) found himself staring. Weeks where he zoned out with thoughts about her. Weeks he dreamed about her. Weeks he wanted her to call him more than just her, "best friend."

He wanted to say something so badly, but how could he? It'd creep her out, most likely. Sometimes, it creeped even himself out. And he found the longer he held it in, the more pressure would build up in his chest when he did, to the point where he felt he might puncture a lung and he was getting that pressure right now and they were still holding eye contact –

He couldn't fight it any longer.

"Gon—"

Killua shut his mouth. He'd said her name much louder than he'd intended to.

She flinched a little. "I'm right next to you, Killua."

"S – sorry…" he said, face heating up. He turned away. "Forget it."

"No, what is it?" she asked. "You seemed really excited to tell me a second ago."

He knew a thousand-and-one ways to kill a man with his bare hands. Almost all those methods could be used on himself. "It's really nothing," he said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, neither do I." She stood in front of him, making him look right at her stubborn eyes and set jaw and perfect, frowning lips –

He shook his head a little, looking at the moon threatening to break through the clouds. He gulped. Gon wasn't going to let him get away in silence, and if the moon shone on his face and she saw how red it was…

He cursed himself and his hormones. "Would you… do you want to…" He murmured the last part, hoping to spare himself from the embarrassment of what he was asking. Gon and her sharp ears picked up every word.

"You want to go on a date with me?" she said, loud enough that a few mice scurried away from their hiding places.

"Shh!" Killua hissed. "The Spiders might hear."

"So? Wait!" She hopped from foot to foot, giddiness prickling her skin. "I get it. They won't let me have a boyfriend—"

"B – boyfriend?" he stammered. "I– "

"—so we have to date in secret."

That whole conversation made Killua's head spin, and not just from confusion. He opened his mouth to clarify. "…So that's a 'yes?'"

"Of course, Killua," Gon grinned. "Why would I say no?"

"Well… because we're friends."

"And?"

He shrugged, unsure of how to explain his thinking.

"So when are we going?" she asked.

"Uh…" Killua actually hadn't thought that far. His brain was on overdrive – he just had to get the "what" out before he exploded. He hadn't even considered the "when" and the "where."

"Tomorrow," he said before his overactive thoughts could stop him. "And it's a surprise, where we're going. So don't ask."

Gon gave him a look, like, _Where could we possibly be going in Meteor City that you_ _would know about?_ But she shrugged anyway and agreed not to ask any questions. "We should probably get back," she said, watching the shadows fall down the building from the setting sun. "They might worry, and believe me – you don't want to see my family when they worry."

"Yeah… I really don't."

**十四**

"GOT HIM!"

Uvo held Feitan down while a blind Phinks tried to tack him. He missed his target, but once he opened his eyes to check, the game was over.

"You are so lucky," Feitan growled. "That you missed."

Uvo pulled him to his feet by grabbing the back of his collar. "Great game, though, right?"

Feitan gave him the death glare – and yes, Feitan has killed a man just by looking at him.

Machi surveyed the area; something was missing. She saw sweaty guys and an annoyed-looking Pakunoda, but no…

She snapped her fingers, then turned in a circle just to be sure. "Gon's gone," she said.

"What?" Nobunaga called from the other side of the room; he was trying to push Uvo away from Feitan, who's killer instinct could put them all in danger.

"Gon," Machi said. "She disappeared."

"Her boyfriend, too," Franklin said.

Machi and Nobunaga hissed in unison, _"__He's not her boyfriend!"_

"Guys, guys," Shalnark said. "Let's just go out and look for her. She's probably out back, making out with her boyfriend."

"FOR THE LAST TIME—"

"Alright, enough of this," Pakunoda said, standing from her "throne," which was really just a concrete ledge she always sat on. "Three of you go check out front, three to the back, and the rest of us will stay and look in here."

No one argued. It was the three fastest (and angriest) the stormed out to the front.

"I'm going to kill that kid," Machi said.

"Not if I do it first!" Nobunaga said.

Shalnark sighed. "I think you guys are jumping to conclusions."

"Weren't you the one who said—"

"I was _joking_."

They got to the entrance and stopped in their tracks. Out in the distance, they could see the two teens walking back towards the hideout. They were only silhouettes, but it was definitely them. And they were definitely walking closer together than Machi deemed appropriate.

She ground her teeth together.

"Machi," Shalnark said. "Don't you remember? We're supposed to make him feel welcome, not kill him."

"I won't kill him," she said. "I'll string his limbs together and hang him over the ledge of a building until he begs for mercy and promises never to get within ten feet of Gon again."

"Seems a little harsh, don't you think?"

Nobunaga shrugged a little. Machi shook her head.

"Look," Shalnark placed a hand on her shoulder; it was shaking in rage. "We have to trust what Gon's said. He's a good kid. I can tell."

"We'll let Chrollo decide that," Machi huffed.

"Let me decide what?"

The three jumped and turned around to see their leader standing behind them. He wasn't wearing his usual attire; he wasn't wearing his usual furred coat, and his hair was down.

"Danchou!" the three said.

"We have something to tell—," Shalnark started.

"The Zoldyck kid," Chrollo said, nodding towards the pair still walking towards them. They were all in _zetsu_, so they hadn't noticed the four Spiders watching their every move. "I know. Nobunaga and Uvo told me a while ago that Gon was bringing somebody with her."

Nobunaga nodded towards Killua. "What do you think?"

Chrollo didn't say anything for a long time. He watched them talk, smile, laugh together. He found himself frowning.

"Danchou?"

Chrollo smiled lightly again. "I think he has potential."

Machi started to ask what he meant, but then he stepped out of the shadows and let his aura flow again. Gon immediately looked at the doorway; her smile then could've lit the whole world.

"Chrollo-san!" She ran forward and jumped at him, clinging to him like a baby monkey. He spun her around once, his own smile brightening up his face.

The three other Spiders shared a smile. It wasn't often their leader showed this kind of emotion.

"I have so much to tell you!" Gon said. "So on the first day I left, I met a really cool guy on the airship I rode. He told me—"

"Gon, Gon," Chrollo laughed. "We have time for stories later." He looked at Killua, who averted his eyes immediately. "You haven't introduced me to this young man."

"Oh," Gon hopped down, running over to Killua. She took his hand, pulling him closer to her father figure. "This is Killua," she said. "He's 15, like me, and we want to travel the world together."

Killua blushed a little. "That isn't exactly what we discussed—"

"A Zoldyck, right?" Chrollo said. "I've done business with your brother, Illumi."

That was no surprise to Killua, considering Illumi also did business with Hisoka.

"He mentioned that the family heir ran away," Chrollo said.

Killua took that as a challenge. He looked Chrollo straight in the eye. "I don't associate with those people anymore."

"Rightly so," he said, before turning back to the entrance. "We'll start a fire. You can tell us about the last seven months, Gon."

She clapped her hands together at that, not even waiting for Killua to follow before running to Chrollo's side. Killua watched them go. He didn't fail to notice Machi's glare before she, too turned away.

Something about what Chrollo had said uneased Killua's nerves. "_Rightly so?"_ What was that supposed to mean?

He knew though, what Chrollo meant.

He had bigger plans for Killua.

**十四**

"And I told my grandma we had to leave because Killua was sick, but before we left, she gave me a present. Here, I have it."

Gon dug around in her backpack and pulled out the palm-sized cube, still wrapped up and tied with a bow.

Uvo peeked at the tag. "Super Mom and Trash Dad?" He boomed with laughter. "She just gets funnier and funnier!"

Something about what he said struck a chord in Gon's mind. "You knew my mom?"

Uvo immediately stopped laughing. He glanced at the other Spiders, many of whom had their mouths wide open. "Uh… no?"

Machi slapped him upside the head. "Uvo, you dolt!"

"We made a promise!"

"I told you to stop drinking beer!"

While the rest of her siblings continued to yell at Uvogin, Gon could only look at Chrollo. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the confusion, the pleading for an explanation. He sighed. All promises had to be broken at some point.

He stepped down from his ledge, walking over to crouch in front of Gon, hands on her shoulders. "Gon, do you remember when you told us about your dream? How you said you couldn't remember your mother's face, but you knew your aunt's as well as your own?"

She didn't like where this was going. "I don't—"

"It's because… she didn't raise you, Gon." Chrollo made sure they held eye contact. The room had finally gone silent. Everyone heard what Chrollo said next.

"She was one of us," Chrollo said. "Your mother… she was a Spider."

**十四**

Next time, on** 14:**

_"It's kind of a funny story..."_

_"Her tattoo burned like it never had before..."_

_"I have a plan for the upcoming auction, and I'm going to need all of your help to pull it off..."_

* * *

Dun dun dun…..

A lot of times, I have to make sure what I'm writing, especially when it involves Gon's backstory, makes sense. I have to check to see if I've already revealed this or that cuz hey, let's face it: I am the Togashi of Hunter x Hunter fanfic. At least Togashi is able to keep on track with his story. I have to reread 14 like every time I write a new chapter. Ugh. I'm starting to hate it.

Sidenote:

UGGHHGHGHGHH I AM NOT A ROMANCE WRITER SO SORRY IF I JUST COME ACROSS AS AWKWARD AND CREEPY CUZ THAT'S WHAT IM FEELING WHEN I READ OVER THIS CHAPTER.

AND NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED YET.

Just imagine me writing a kiss scene. I may blind myself. Or I may blind you. Or I'll become a vegetable. You might end up in intensive care. Will you risk it?

So I recently became a legal adult, and I feel like a privileged duck, even though im just a sack of potatoes. I literally don't do anything. Why did I even bring this up? See, this is what life does to you. It surrounds your brain like an evil fog and doesn't let you function like a normal human being. All those normal people, they must be living in a virtual reality. I'm like one of those stupid NPCs who has phrases programmed into them and has to stay in their single spot and not accomplish anything in life.

Stress talkin.

Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I started updating regularly again? Ha. Ha ha.

Replies to lovely reviewers who (whom? I've never understood that) I can't PM:

**VitameatavegaminGirl:** Haha did I disappoint or what? ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Lol this reminds me of that one chapter where I ended it with Gon screaming and then the next chapter was just like, "Killua was shirtless." Okay, I'm obligated to be a troll. Thanks so much for the review, as usual! You're the bestest! :D :D

**Booboo (Guest): **Haha thanks, I like being cryptid and pulling stupid crap like this _へ_(‾◡◝ ) Thanks for the review, it was super sweet J

**Guest (1/1/17):** I will update right now ( ᐛ )و – oh look! Chapter 23 haha. Thanks for taking the time to review!

** MsOtaku01 (Guest):** （*´▽｀*）Aw, thanks, you're the sweetest! I'm doing really well actually. I've just been really busy for the last month or so, otherwise I probably (don't count me on this though) would've updated a while ago. But thanks so much! Your review actually helped push me to finish writing the chapter, so thanks again! d=(´▽｀)=b

**Mama bisky (Guest):** Your babies are doing alright. For now, at least ψ(｀∇´)ψ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (thanks for the review!)


	24. Mama Is Boss x And x Daddy Knows It

Remember back in chapter 21 when I said this fic would end at about 40 chapters?

Due to unprecedented fluff and a frick ton of useless scenes, I predict that chapter count will go up a bit. But this also means that I'm going to crack down and start writing more conservatively, that is, more _efficiently_. Cuz let's face it: was half the stuff that's happened so far even _necessary?_ (In my personal opinion, the Heavens Arena arc was a colossal waste of time, I could've made that like, 4 chapters max).

Idk what that's going to mean for the entertainment value of this fic _(what entertainment? What? What BS are you spewing, Muffin?)_ but at least it means heavier plot, which is better. Unless you disagree, and if you do, I'm sorry... I'm not saying I'm going to be boring, I'm saying I'm going to be effective. What am I even talking about.

"Muffin used DE-FLUFF!

It's _super effective!_"

Also, it's 14's 2nd birthday! (well, it would've been, if I had posted this on time) Uh, woo-hoo :) We didn't really celebrate last year but eh, parents forget these kinds of things, right? It's totally ok...

Oh yeah, Happy Presidents Day!

**DISCLAIMER:** why do we bother with this? Clearly we aren't trying to make a profit off fanfic... *hastily shoves wads of cash in pockets* YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING, COPPERS!

* * *

**Chapter 24:** Mama Is Boss x And x Daddy Knows It

**十四**

"She… what?"

The Spiders watched Gon with sympathetic eyes. Gon was clearly distraught. She searched their faces, hoping to find an answer, anything at all.

Chrollo stepped forward. "Your mother was one of us…up until the day she died."

Gon frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?" She stared at her family, many of whom started to shift uncomfortably. "You all knew. And you kept that from me my whole life—"

"We made a promise, Gon," Chrollo said, gentle in his mannerisms. "She didn't want you to know what kind of person she was."

"What—"

"She didn't want her daughter to know she was a killer."

"We're all killers!" Gon shouted, waving her arms.

Chrollo shook his head. "She never wanted you to be a part of this."

"So why did you keep me?" she demanded. "Why didn't you leave me with my grandmother, or, or…" She tugged at her hair, letting the steam blow out through her clenched jaw.

Killua watched in awe. He'd never seen Gon so unraveled, so vulnerable. It was a wild new side of her that made him want to help her, pull her back to the ground. But he didn't know how.

"I'm sorry—" Gon loosened up. "I just need—please, I need the truth." She sat down as if the strength in her legs had suddenly depleted. Killua sat next to her.

A few of the Spiders narrowed their eyes at him. Machi stepped forward.

"Danchou, may I?"

Chrollo eyed her, but nodded.

Machi's mouth puckered as she glared at Killua. With her eyes still glued to him, she told Gon, "Your mother was killed by assassins. Your friend—" she spat, "—was a participant."

"I already know that," Gon said. "And there's more to it than you could understand, so stop it. I already forgave him. I care about him too much."

Machi looked surprised at Gon's forwardness. Her eyes swiveled to Killua once more, who was unable to hide a faint smile.

"We're not trying to turn you against each other," Chrollo assured. "But I'm glad that's taken care of." He handed Gon the gift she had abandoned, the bow and paper still intact. "I'm sure this will take care of the rest."

**十四**

In another room, Gon unwrapped her parents' present. To her utter un-surprise, there was a box inside. It was made of some kind of metal, with bars in panels along each side. She turned it over and over, trying to find a way to open it.

Killua, the only other person Gon permitted to be in the room, offered to try and break through the steel bars of the box, but to no use. He handed it back to Gon, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Some gift," he said. "Maybe it's not supposed to open."

Gon furrowed her brows at the metal cube. Why would her parents give her a metal box? There had to be something inside. And she _had_ to get to it. But how…

Smoke puffed out of her ears.

"Gon—" Killua warned.

Gon snapped. This was all too much to handle—finding out her mom was a Spider and that her family had sort of lied to her her whole life, and then when she finds some connection to her parents, the ones she never _met_, she couldn't even figure out how to _open_ the stupid thing!

She felt her _nen_ surge as she threw the box down, watched as it exploded.

"Huh?" She drew back.

The metal bars of the box had separated. It was no longer a cube, but a mess of identical gray pieces and another small gift inside that.

"It was your nen," Killua said, examining a metal bar. "It destroyed whatever was holding these pieces together."

Gon picked up the single content of the box. It was a cassette tape wrapped in bubble wrap.

She and Killua exchanged a look. She grinned, realizing what this meant.

She scrambled to her feet. "I think we have a cassette player somewhere!"

After searching the hideout for nearly half an hour, Gon found an old cassette player with peeling paint and chipped corners, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that it worked. She shoved the tape in and pressed play, watching the reel holes spin and listening to the crackling sound it emitted.

And then—

"Is it working? Is it recording my voice?"

The voice was distant, as if the person weren't close enough to the microphone. There were murmurs in the background, almost like bickering, before the voice became loud and clear and distinctly female.

"Hello? There we go," the woman—Gon's _mother_—said. "Hi, Gon!"

Gon couldn't help it. She said "hi" back.

"Wow." Her mother let out a breath of air. "This is weird. Right now, I'm sitting on a fluffy hotel room floor, eight months pregnant with you, recording a cool little present that you'll open sometime in the future. I don't know how old you are, or what you're doing with your life, or really even what you look like—I know. What a great thing for a mother to say. So there's that. Hi, I'm your mom, Gon!" She laughed a little, and right then, she sounded very much like her daughter.

"I hope… I had at least some contact with you before you listen to this. I don't think I could forgive myself if I completely shut myself out of your life… or if you shut me out. Well, I trust Mito. She's as good a mom as they get!"

Gon thought back to the recurring memory she had, of the night her mother and aunt Mito were killed. She wanted to picture what the woman who'd birthed her smiled like, felt like, acted like. But as usual, all she could remember was Mito.

At least now she knew why.

"So you got my present. (Oh, shut up, Ging. Unless you've got something to say here, it's _my_ present to Gon.) I figured if you could open this box, you'd be mature enough—_strong_ enough—to hear what I have to say. About me, your father, where I am, why I'm staying away, why I can't raise you… It's kind of a funny story, so get your popcorn ready…"

Gon's mom took a deep breath. "I'm a murdering thief. There, I said it. But before you hate me and break this cassette tape, hear me out.

"When I was young, I lost my family. They're probably alive somewhere, but I got separated from them and never found my way back. Wandering, I ended up in Meteor City, this big junkyard of a place, and I learned how to live. How to survive. How to defend. Protect. Very useful skills to have when you live somewhere where every step you take could be your last.

"Self-defense wasn't all I learned, though. I met a pretty cool kid while I was hunting once. I was… twelve, I think. He was a little squirt, maybe seven years old at the time, but he acted like he owned the place, not in a prideful kind of way… more like he was confident in himself and his abilities. He taught me everything I know about _nen_."

She laughed. "I know, right? Little squirt like that, I could've trampled him with my bare feet. But he was strong and ambitious. He told me he wanted to change the world. I looked at him like he was crazy. We lived in a literal dump. We had no identities. But he was so sure of it… that I followed him.

"We met some other people along the way. A punk who insisted he was a samurai. A freaky little girl who carried sewing needles in her hair. An angry runt who I'm pretty sure wanted to kill us all in our sleep. After a few years, there were eight of us, and that bold little kid I met when I was twelve years old—he became our leader. His name is Chrollo, and we are the Phantom Troupe."

Gon beamed. Maybe she wouldn't have if she was just a normal _nen_-using girl back on Whale Island, but she knew these people. She knew Chrollo. She knew the punk, the freak, the runt… they were her brothers and sisters.

She gripped her shoulder where an inky black spider with the number 14 on its back permanently lay. Her tattoo burned like it never had before, and not because of guilt like it had in times past. That tattoo was a connection to her mother, and that thought made Gon feel very warm indeed.

"As the years went on, we grew both in size and power. We left Meteor City and began our pilgrimage to greatness—by plundering and killing, of course. What you have to understand is that I grew up in a place where everybody was nobody. The world didn't care about us, so why should we care about them? We wanted what we wanted—fortune, possessions, basically anything we couldn't have before. And if people were in the way of our goals, well, what were they to us anyway?"

Gon grimaced a little. She had never thought of it that way. Sure, she'd grown up living a life very much like what her mother lived with the Phantom Troupe, and Gon never felt remorse when taking treasure or lives… until Kurapika came along.

Her thoughts wandered to her blonde friend. They would meet soon. But what would she say, now that she understood everything? Gon bit her lip, but her mother's voice carried those thoughts away again.

"…thought I'd always be with the Spiders. They were—are—my family. But then one day, while we were working together to steal these priceless artifacts from a newly discovered tomb, I ran into this really ugly guy—"

Someone shouted in the background.

"—I should've ran away right then. He really needed a shave, and his hair, my gosh, his _hair_, you could've taken a lawn mower to it—"

There seemed to be a struggle over the microphone. Suddenly, a man's voice said, "She's a liar, Gon, she's poisoning your mind—"

"This is my present, back off!"

Many curses, bumps, and giggling later, Gon's mom came back on. "Your father's such a prick. And very self-conscious about his appearance, apparently."

Gon's mouth dropped in awe. Her _father_… she'd never really given much thought to her dad. But there he was. Was he still alive? Was he a Spider too at one point?

Her mother quickly answered that question. "Anyway, I was supposed to be incognito on my little adventure, but this feral man _attacked_ me, claiming the tomb was his 'precious work' and he'd 'never let me destroy something so valuable to the history of the world.' One thing led to the next, and we got married.

"The other Spiders were totally against this, of course. Ging—that's his name, if for some reason you don't know—is a Hunter, mostly doing archeological work, boring stuff like that—_shut up and get your pregnant queen a sandwich, you turd husband!_—ahem, but he was a Hunter nonetheless. We Spiders… we don't get along too well with Hunters. Typically, they try to kill us, especially those nasty Blacklist Hunters. Hypocrites, really, calling us murderers.

"The only one who wasn't totally upset at me for my decision was Chrollo. He said I was still one of the Spider, but that didn't mean I was bound to one goal and one pursuit. I had a life of my own as well. At the time, I was so happy. I left them and went off with Ging to explore the world. And then…"

There was a transitory pause.

"I found out I was pregnant. With you. And it hit me like a wall of _en_, Gon, right then and there—I couldn't raise you. I couldn't put your life in danger. And I couldn't stop what I loved to do. I loved being in the Phantom Troupe, and I loved traveling the world with your father. But neither would be safe. Neither would be the ideal place to raise a kid. And neither would give you the best life possible.

"Selfish, aren't I? Well, selfish and proud, I say! In a way, I'm being selfless. Your father's cousin Mito has offered to raise you. She's a wonderful woman, and I'm 100% confident you'll get the life you deserve with her. You'll be happy there. Loved. And most importantly, safe.

"Someday, we'll meet. I know it. I'm sure I'll stalk you your whole life; I'm very good at that. Your father knows that firsthand." Gon's mother took a deep breath, as if preparing herself. Gon scooted closer, not wanting to miss a single word of what her mother would say next.

"I love you, kiddo. You're not even out of me yet, and I love you more than anyone else. So I hope you have a spectacular life. I hope you make the absolute best of every moment you have, because every moment counts. Every moment is a new memory, and memories are what keep us going when life gets tough; and believe me—it gets _tough_.

"Stay strong, Gon, my little warrior. You keep kicking—_ouch, that was a big one_—you keep fighting. And never, _ever_ forget who you are."

There was white noise after that, a click, and then silence.

**十四**

Killua stayed where he was, eyes trained on Gon. Her expression was blank, as if she were in a daydream. She made no movement whatsoever.

And he understood. That tape had a lot of information to take in, and it raised so many questions. She was probably thinking it all over.

And to prove his theory, Gon's ears began to smoke, and she toppled over.

Killua sighed, used to the brain-overheating by now.

"Wow," Gon said, picking herself up and holding her head. "That was something."

Killua crouched down in front of the cassette player. He was about to open it when the tape inside suddenly reeled backward at top speed. In a second, he realized what was happening.

"It's erasing itself!" he said, jamming his finger at the _stop _button over and over again, but nothing happened. He tried to open it, pull the plug, smash the machine—anything to save that tape. But it was useless. The spinning reels came to an abrupt stop.

Killua felt weak all over. He dropped to the floor, still holding the cassette player. He cast a cautious glance at Gon. She looked troubled, but not particularly upset.

"I'm sorry, Gon," he said anyway.

"Huh?" She looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault. She set it to do that with _nen_. There's nothing we could've done."

Killua nodded, but for some reason, he still felt responsible for the only record Gon had of her parents getting erased like that.

Gon stood, dusted off the seat of her shorts, and grinned. "She sounded amazing. Better than I pictured her to be."

Killua handed her the useless tape, but she held onto it like a treasure anyway. "She did sound pretty cool," he admitted. "Much better than my mom, anyway."

Gon laughed airily. "I bet our moms could've been friends!"

He snorted. "What planet are you from?"

"I wonder if my family has any more stories to tell me," Gon said, ignoring Killua's snark. "And we can roast marshmallows and watch the stars."

Something about that idea made Killua feel warm. He'd never made s'mores or stargazed with someone. And with Gon, it sounded like the deal of a lifetime. He found himself dreaming into oblivion, until something touched his hand and he returned to reality with a start.

Gon's fingers were curled in his. She gave him a teasing smile and ran off, calling, "Race you to the bottom floor!"

Killua had no choice but to follow. But that didn't mean he didn't grin the whole way.

**十四**

Gon woke before the sun came up the next morning. This was a usual practice of hers, especially back home in Meteor City where the milky dawn light seeped into every crack and crevice off the Spider's hideout.

She sat up and looked around. Surrounding her in a near perfect circle were six of the other Spiders. She tried not to laugh at that. They must've done this after she fell asleep.

To the right of the circle about twenty feet away was Killua. His back was to her, but by the unguarded rise and fall of his chest, she could tell he was actually asleep. She was glad he was finally relaxing a bit. Last night probably helped with that. Killua had built their campfire with a spark of his blue electricity. About half of the group thought that was the coolest thing next to sliced bread, and they quickly accepted him as one of their own.

Gon stood. She decided not to wake him, or anyone for that matter, and headed out to her thinking place to watch the magnificent sunrise.

Sunrises were always a sight to see, but in Meteor City, they were something else. There was nothing for miles to see, so the early morning sun had free reign to bath the entire land in the most gorgeous pink light. The colors in the sky were like watercolor paint, all running together, chaotic yet beautiful. From the top of her building, Gon could watch the entire show with no interruptions.

Yet… as wonderful as it all was, her thoughts from last night kept clouding her vision.

She'd heard her parents' voices. They spoke directly to her, as if they knew her. It almost felt as if they were really there. Gon loved it. But the nagging in her mind was on her mother's last words on that tape.

_Never, ever forget who you are…_ is what she'd said, but there was something missing from that statement. She never told Gon who Gon was. So how could she forget something she didn't even know?

Gon pursed her lips. _Never forget who you are… well… who am I then? _

She felt the static in her brain and quickly bashed her head with her fist. What did it matter anyway? She was Gon. She knew that, and she'd never forget that.

But the nagging didn't go away.

Shifting her focus back to her surroundings, Gon realized in disappointment that the sunset was well over. With a sigh, she made her way back to the hideout.

She heard yelling from inside when she was still a hundred meters away. She started to run but slowed to a leisurely stroll when she heard what the argument was about.

"I DON'T TRUST HIM!" Machi was yelling. "Gon disappeared again, and you know he was behind that last time—"

"Calm down, Machi," Shalnark said. "Killua's right here, he couldn't possibly be out with Gon!"

"Yeah," Shizuka piped up. "She's probably just where she usually is in the mornings, you know, watching the sunrise."

Gon reached a point where she could see inside the hideout. Machi was being restrained by Feitan and Franklin. Uvo shielded Killua, who looked ready to pee his pants. He gave Killua a thumbs-up and a wink. "I got your back, kid," he said.

Killua did not look reassured.

Gon decided to come out from hiding. With a big grin, she strode into the room. "Lovely morning, everybody."

Machi froze. Killua almost cried in relief, until he saw the glare Machi shot at him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, struggling to break free of her human restraints again.

"Watching the sunrise," Gon said, unable to hide her not-so-innocent smile. "What's for breakfast?"

Phinks called from their makeshift kitchen, "Pancakes!" He flipped a couple for show.

"Great, I'm starving," Gon said. "C'mon, Killua." She almost grabbed his hand but thought better of it at the last moment. She didn't want him in even more trouble with Machi.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had settled down. Gon had a stack of six pancakes and an even higher mountain of whipped cream and sprinkles. Killua had drowned his in chocolate sauce, but he seemed to have lost his appetite with a pair of icy blue eyes staring daggers at him.

"Gon, I think that's enough," Shalnark said as she dumped coconut on her breakfast.

Many of the other Spiders protested, saying Gon, "deserved whatever she wanted."

"Just one more thing, and then I'll be done." Gon plopped a cherry on top of her masterpiece. "There."

Everyone clapped.

Gon grabbed her fork and knife and was about to dig in when—

"Gon!"

It was Pakunoda.

Reluctantly, Gon turned around. "Yes, Paku-san?"

Pakunoda regarded her diabetes-inducing breakfast, along with the guilty smiles from the other Spiders. To everyone's shock, Paku half-smiled. "Save some whipped cream for the rest of us."

The gang laughed, and Gon dug in.

**十四**

"You know, we've haven't had a job since before Gon left," Uvo said, laying on a moth-eaten futon. He beat his fists together. "We need some action!"

"We won't be lounging around for long," Chrollo responded, standing up where all could see him. The Spiders immediately quieted down.

"There's a big event coming up in Yorknew this September," Chrollo said. "I plan on us being a part of it."

Gon gasped. "The auction!"

He nodded. "Which means…"

"Treasure!" Shizuku said.

"The Mafia!" Uvo boomed. "Man, those guys are fun to toy with."

Phinks cracked his knuckles. "So what are we stealing, Danchou? "

"I heard there's gonna be a cool video game," Shalnark said. "One where you have to use _nen_ to play."

"And jewelry," Shizuku said. "I've been wanting some new rings lately."

"You guys are thinking too small." Uvo grinned.

Chrollo interrupted before Uvogin could go on. "You're right, Uvo. You're all thinking too small. We're going to take much more than games and rings." He smiled. "We're going to take everything."

A moment of silence followed Chrollo's words. And then all at once, the Spider broke out in praise.

"You're a genius, Danchou!"

"Why didn't we think of that!"

"This'll be our best job yet!"

And then a quiet voice broke through all the cheering and chatter. It was Killua.

"How do you expect to pull this off?" he said, a hint of a challenge in his voice. "The auction is huge."

Chrollo responded in his same, even, confident tone. "I have a plan. And I'm going to need _all_ of your help to pull it off."

While the rest of the group started making far-fetched predictions, Killua and Chrollo remained staring at each other, as if a rope bound them together. Killua's eyes were narrowed. Chrollo had a casual look, but it was something more than that to Killua. It was triumph.

Because the danchou had Killua wrapped around his finger.

**十四**

Next time, on **14:**

_"__Do you know why somebody wanted my mom dead?"_

_"__He wanted to support Gon, but he didn't want to be a pawn…"_

_"__His death was inevitable, drawing ever closer with each step she took…"_

* * *

I just realized how many chapters ago Kurapika had her last appearance. I wanna say four. *sheepish* She'll be important again in a couple chapters, don't worry.

Okay, so just for reference—

Chrollo is currently 29 in this series (I guess I just upped his age by 3 years, cuz Gon was 14 at the start-currently 15).

Gon's mom is 34 (Well… she would be… IF SHE WASN'T DEAD) which means she had Gon when she was 19. And she died when she was 22.

I hope that helps a bit, cuz it sure helped me out. Also I hope my math is correct, because that would just be awkward for everyone.

**Sorry the date wasn't in this chapter**—**no**—**please**—**don't be angry**—s**top throwing things THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS IN LIFE THAN YOUR SHIP—**

* * *

Ahem, letters to the following lovelies:

**VitameatavegaminGirl:** Well, the word I would've used was "awkward" but cute's okay I guess ( ◞･౪･) Glad I could be of service in the feels department. Thanks so much! ⊂((・▽・))⊃

**Guest (Jan 9th):** (￣▽￣)ノHow much damage did you do? Lol, I tried to be a better person and not end in a cliffhanger this time for the safety of your walls. Thanks for letting me hear your thoughts! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**Guest (Feb 12th):** Woo-hoo! Go marathoning! ໒( ᵔ ▾ ᵔ )७ Kurapika's gonna be such a cute wittle girl, just you wait. I have things planned for him (her… I always do that haha) You're too nice lol（=´∇｀=）Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest (Feb 13th):** (゜▼゜＊）Maybe it's because I'm the author, but I hadn't seen this coming, where sooo many people were thrown off the tracks by the cliffhanger last chapter! XD Hopefully the ending to this one is a bit better. ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ Thanks for the review!


End file.
